One Night That Changes Everything
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Cody and Shanna are married and facing troubles where will they end up apart or together. Ted and Stephanie fall even more in love with each other Please follow and see where every one ends up...Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes/Ted DiBiase Jr
1. Chapter 1

**I had a request for Cody and Shanna so here you go Krista Hardy this one is for you…**

**Cody and Shanna**

Cody and Shanna have been together for a little over five years. They dated for 3 and married for almost 3 years now. Shanna and Cody met when she became his personal assistant. The couple has been trying to have a baby for the last year and so far they weren't having any luck conceiving. Cody was getting ready to head back out on the road and Shanna was staying home due to the fact that she had a really bad upper respitory infection going on right now and had been down with a few migraines and had to be cleared before she could travel.

Shanna's POV

I have to say waking up for the hundredth time is not my idea of a good nights sleep right now I could hear my husband's even breathing beside me and just smiled at the sight of him sleeping so soundly which kinda surprised me that he hadn't woken up yet due to the fact that I was coughing my lungs up all night. I wasn't looking forward to him leaving considering we not only travel and work together. I got out of bed to head towards the bathroom and grabbed me another cough drop and popped it into my mouth and used the bathroom and walked back into our bedroom and climbed back into bed. Cody must have felt the bed shift and the blankets resettle around us and rolled to his side and sent me a soft smile before pulling me into his arms.

"I am so going to miss you baby do you want me to stay home?" Cody asked me quietly the pressed a soft kiss onto my forehead

"No hon you need to go I see my doctor in a few days then I will be joining you in Kansas City and all then tour with you babe I didn't mean to wake you what time is your flight?" I asked Cody then placed a soft kiss to his lips

"Not till four hon I was going to ask you if you would call your doctor tomorrow and see if you can't get seen before Friday hon I just want you with me" Cody stated before rolling to his back and pulled me down to his chest "I love you Shan"

"I will call in the morning Codes but I doubt I can be seen the nurse said she was booked till Friday morning" I told Cody "I love you too hon" My thinking is Cody didn't want me home by myself knowing I wouldn't take it easy it had been a constant battle the last few weeks while I have been sick, I hadn't been taking it easy the medical trainer told me to go home and rest and Vince told Cody to come home with me.

I was rolling over in bed waking up alone sucked to no end. I could hear my phone buzzing and reached over to grab it and noticed that I had a text from Randy

"_**hey girl wake your ass up and I want to tap it…hehe miss you get your ass back on tour with us call your doctor now"**_

"_Aren't we a little bossy this morning…you better hope Codes doesn't find out that we are you know hon…keep erasing the text before we both get in trouble miss you too and okay I will call my doc talk to you in a bit"_

"_**Touchy subject huh?? Talk to you in a bit girl miss you and love you"**_

"_bye smartass distraction of mine"_

"_**later sexy distraction of mine"**_

I cleared my phone of the text messages and called my doctor and sure enough she had time to see me in about an hour I told her I would be there and jumped into the shower and got cleaned up quickly thinking of the last time I was in this shower it wasn't alone by any means. After getting cleaned up I got dressed and headed downstairs to grab a Pibb Zero out of our fridge and saw my husband sitting there at the island with Randy Orton next to him. Ugh so not what I needed this morning not Randy not this early.

"Hey sweetie how you feeling?" Cody asked me while he pulled me in close for a hug and placed a kiss on my cheek

"Okay and so you know I am headed to the doctor here soon she has an opening and I will call you when I leave hon do you want to have lunch?" I asked

"I can't but Randy maybe able to how about it Orton?" Cody asked

"I can do that what time is your appointment Shan?" Randy asked me I just glared at him why is he here?

"In forty minutes you don't have to Randy I know your busy" I told him and grabbed my keys from the island and told Cody that I was going to run a few other errands this morning before my appointment.

"Baby since I can't go with you why doesn't Randy go with you and he can hear what the doctor says then you two can go to lunch and all… is that cool Randy?" Cody asked

"Fine by me" Randy stated "We can take my car Shan"

"Fine I'll be out in a minute Randy" I told him and just glared at my husband who I love what is going on in mind. I watch Randy walk out the front door "Cody what is going on you always go to my doctor's appointments with me why is Randy going?"

"I have a meeting with Vince just go hon I am sorry I can't be there I'll drive your car to the arena and see you and Randy later hon call and let me know what the doctor has to say" Cody told me and kissed me quickly

"fine but you're not off the hook for this Cody not by a long shot you know Randy and I always fight" I told him

"Baby just this once it will be okay just please be nice" Cody said

I walked out of the house and got into my car quickly and grabbed the few things I needed and made sure that there was no evidence that would show that Randy and I were always fooling around in there or with each other as far as Cody knew that we hated each other and we are always fighting. I could so kill my husband for what he just did to me I knew what was going through Randy's mind and I would love to become one with his body after a while but it had to wait till I was seen by my doctor. I just climbed in next to Randy in his car and we pulled out of the driveway and I told him to take a left at the stop sign and then take a right at the next light.

"Shan what's wrong?" Randy asked me

"Cody is what's wrong Randy he never misses the chance to go to my doctor's appointments with me he said that he has a meeting with Vince do you know anything about it?" I asked Randy who pulled up to the stop sign and then started to turn left

"Shan I know nothing of a meeting with Vince but I have one tomorrow morning. Was it not scheduled with you?" Randy asked as he kept driving

That just told me that Cody was lying to me and that he was probably seeing someone else Cody hasn't been what you would call faithful in our marriage and a few times we have nearly called it off because of his unfaithfulness. I know that Randy and I are seeing each other on the side but this is also the first time I have strayed from him from our marriage. I know with him being on the road all the time not always being near me was hard on both of us and when we first got married it was great I traveled with him and we were extremely close and then over the last year I started to work from home and now over the last 4 months I feel like he has drifted from me from our marriage and we aren't as close. That is where Randy stepped in and took over as my lover my friend and confidant. We finally pulled up to the doctor's office and Randy was sweet enough to come around and help me out then pulled me in for a hug. He opened the door for me and I signed in and got checked in then it was time to sit and wait.

"I hope your cleared to travel Shan I miss you since you haven't been on the road babe" Randy told me

"Sure which part of me have you missed?" I asked him with a smirk on my face

"Well sexy if you must know all of it…"Randy told me

"Shanna DiBiase" Susan called out yes that's right my last name is still my maiden name I am Ted's older sister by 3 years I never had my name changed to Rhodes after we got married and Cody said that was fine by him

"Your up hon" Randy said and stood up then helped me stand up

"Hey Shan how are you feeling? Susan asked

"Worn out just plain worn out" I told her and followed her down the hall towards an exam room Susan took my vitals and asked when my monthly was and I told her and then realized that I was about three almost four weeks late and mentioned that to her I was hoping it was just from stress god knows there is so much of it right now that I am dealing with.

"Okay Dr Heller will be in a few hon here is a sheet to cover up with hon" Susan told me and handed me the sheet and walked out

"Why didn't you tell me Shan?" Randy questioned me while pulling me into his arms

"I just realized it Randy or trust me I would have said something before now" I told Randy and slipped my shoes off then my jeans and undies and sat back up on the exam table and put the sheet over me. We didn't have to wait long before there was a knock on the door and my doctor walked in.

"Hi Shan how are you long time no see hon" Dr Heller said to me and then gave me a quick hug

"Cut the bullshit sis…its been three weeks don't start with me now" I told her that's right my doctor is my little sister by 5 minutes Ambyr Heller

"Where is Cody hi Randy" Ambyr said and just smiled at me and shot me a look of why are you with Randy not Cody

"Code is meeting with Vince and asked Randy to bring me since I am still having a migraine" I told Ambyr

"Oh…okay lets get started" Ambyr stated and proceeded to examine me and said that she needed to send me down to the lab for blood work and then she would call me and let me know after a while and asked Randy if she could talk to me in private and Randy said that he would be in the waiting room.

"Okay what now Ambyr I need to go hon" I told her as I slipped my undies back on, my jeans followed and then my sandals

"What is going on with you and Randy? You know your pregnant don't you? What about Cody your cervix is thick hon and closed wait are you and Randy?" Ambyr questioned me

"How far do you think I am Cody and I have came the thought if it happens then great if it doesn't that's fine as well. Randy and I have been with each other for the last four months" I told Amybr " I need to go to the lab hon"

After leaving the doctor's office and headed to the lab to get blood drawn I still had to wait till the blood work came back to know if I was cleared or not…Randy and I headed out to go and grab a bite to eat and decided on Chili's to eat at and we were waiting for a table when my phone started chime which meant I had a text and checked my phone and saw that it was Cody

"_**hey hon how was your appointment are you cleared to travel?"**_

"_my appointment went good don't know if I am cleared yet or not I had to have blood drawn and everything Amybr said she would call me this afternoon on whether or not I can travel…how was your meeting?"_

"_**Good for now I am now waiting on Steph to get here and talk to her about a possible valet and all…text me when you know if you can and tell Randy thanks"**_

"_I can do that…why are you getting a valet it wasn't run by me or anything Cody the truth whats going on?"_

"_**nothing baby don't worry about it we just talked about it this morning see ya soon…let me know if you need anything"**_

"_fine hon…bye"_

"_**bye"**_

"Randy he is lying to me through his teeth I know it" I told Randy as the tears started to slide down my cheeks

"Hon it's okay come here" Randy said to me and gently pulled me into his arms and held me "Do you want to go to my hotel room to rest hon?"

"Please I need to rest but I can't do that at home too many people tend to come over at the drop of the hat are you rooming with anyone?" I asked him as he started to steer his car in the direction of his hotel

"Nope I am by myself hon, is that your phone?" Randy asked

I pulled my phone out and sure enough Ambyr was calling me "Hey sis what's up?...your sure…okay I can be back in 20 minutes that's fine"

"What's wrong?" Randy questioned

"Nothing hon nothing at all…I'm pregnant Randy and need to be back for a sono in 20 minutes might as well head back to the doctor's office hon" I told Randy "How in the hell and I going to tell Cody Randy? We already have our problems"

"Do you know how far you might be into the pregnancy hon?" Randy asked me as he put his hand on my left leg and steer his car back towards the doctors office "We can tell Cody after the sono hon…he doesn't need to be flippin out right now hon"

I could only nod my head in agreement I had no clue to how far along I was I hadn't had my monthly in almost 4 weeks and before that it was spotty but that was for 2 months then nothing…Shan couldn't help but think that she could be almost out of the first trimester but time would soon tell. After arriving back at the doctors office Shan and Randy were waiting in a exam room waiting on the sono tech to come and do a sono while they were waiting Shanna's mind started to drift to the last for months

****Randy ****turned me to where I was facing him and he brought those lips down to mine and kissed me and I was kissing him back and Oh wow he was a great kisser and very passionate and Randy was slowly starting to undress me an I was with him as well. By the time I got to his shorts I was moaning in pleasure Randy had found my breast with his tongue and was flicking it over my nipple and working is way with his free hand down to my soaking wet spot and working his finger inside me. We were finally naked and Randy was climbing on top of me and with one slow but oh so powerful thrust he was completely inside me and we were slowly working our way into a fast past thrust by the time we both release I was trying my hardest not to scream out his name, he had by then turned me onto my side and was exploring with his free hand and had my left breast in his hand and just cupping it. Randy never did pull out after we released but kept himself inisde me and we both fell sleep.**

It was about an two hours later when I could feel Randy starting to get hard again and he was now kissing the back of my neck and pulled out and once he did I felt empty for a minute and he rolled me to my back and I reached down and guided him back in me, we were now making love and by the time we both released it was sweet and passionate. I was in pure bliss by the time we released. Yet once again Randy never did pull out after he released and stayed put and I was loving the weight of his body on me and we were kissing "Shan you feel amazing to be in wow baby girl wow" Randy told me and started to kiss me again, which in turn, turned him back on and we were starting out nice and slow and working our way into another release when he pulled out and pulled me to my knees and pushed himself back into me and I was screaming out in pleasure and wow this man knew what he was doing to me, we finally worked our way into that final release and he was exploding into me and finally after a few minutes pulled out and brought me to his chest "Randy babe that was amazing, oh my god" I told him and my body was still shaking with pleasure from this man**

The sono was finally done and come to find out Shanna was nearing her 17th week in her pregnancy and Ambyr was nice enough to do an amnio right there at the office and drew blood from Randy considering the two of them had been sleeping together for the last four months and no protection had been used. Shan was on the phone with Ted telling him that she was still at the doctor's office and would talk to him after awhile that she just wanted to go home and rest that she wasn't feeling good. Ambyr finally came back in with the results and both Shanna and Randy were kinda shocked to find out that she was almost 17 weeks pregnant with his baby…Now only to tell her husband Cody….

Cody and Randy's POV's are to come


	2. Chapter 2

Special Thanks to Krista Hardy for helping me write this. Without her I wouldn't have had this inspiration to write a Cody fan fic…I only own Shanna, Amybr and everyone else owns themselves and well Vince owns the Superstars…

Cody's POV

It was getting late and my wife was already asleep I was on the phone texting back and forth between Kelly Kelly and Orton and things with Kelly weren't going well.

'_**Damn it Cody hon I need to know when your leaving that bitch of a wife you have'**_

'_Now Kelly that's not fair I love her…we are married for fucks sake I can't leave her while she is sick or Teddy will beat the shit out of me…fuck he already thinks I am cheating on her with someone but can't for the life of him figure it out'_

'_**Codeman are we still on for breakfast or what get back at me man I need to know so I know when to get there how is Shan?? Randy'**_

'_Hey man I am thinking 8:30 I'm still trying to get her to call her doc in the morning she is being stubborn to no fucking end maybe you can talk some sense into her'_

'_**I'll try in the AM man I am out for now I need sleep see ya then man'**_

'That's cool see ya then'

'**Baby sorry that was Randy he is taking care of Shan for me tomorrow since I'm trying to get her to go to the doc and all I need you'**

'**Cody baby I need you now…come to the hotel pls it won't take long I promise'**

'let me check on Shan hang on brb'

'**Fine'**

'She is out on my way'

'**Good room 409 see ya in a bit honey you still have the key right?'**

'yes baby see ya in a few'

I got onto my bike it was nice enough to drive it and since it was only 11pm I didn't want to wake Shan who was sick with an upper resp. infection and a bad migraine and had taken her migraine meds and was passed out to the world. I left her a note stating that I was headed to the hotel to work out with Randy and Cena and just bull shit with the guys to call me if she woke up.

I just pulled up to the hotel and sent a text to Kelly stating I was there and would be up soon and locked my bike up and carried my helmet up with me and just hope to avoid Randy and Ted I didn't need to see them tonight. I just walked into room 409 and made sure I locked the door that no one saw me enter and now I feast my eyes on my hot number Kelly Kelly…

I didn't get into her room good enough but to be pulled into a deep passionate kiss by Kelly who was basically naked waiting on me to join her. I quickly shed my clothes and climb on the bed which Kelly is now on and I was in awe of her nakedness I couldn't wait to become one with her and it wasn't long and we were both moaning out each others names while we both climaxed at the same time. I placed a soft kiss on Kelly's forehead and pulled out and rolled to my back and my phone started to chime and saw that it was Shan

'_**hey hon you still working out?'**_

'_yes babe be there soon Orton is asking about you'_

'_**Tell him to go to hell so not in the mood to deal with him just thought that I would say hi I am about to crash back out ambyr just gave me a shot to help with the pain hon..'**_

'_okay hon see ya in a bit…I brought a change of clothes so I am going to shower then be home get some sleep babe I will crawl in behind you soon okay'_

'_**okay bye tell orton I said hi…just worn out codes love ya'**_

'_its cool love you too hon'_

"Why can't you stay here Cody its not like she will even know your gone" Kelly stated to me while she started to run her hands up and down my body again.

"Baby she knows I am here at the hotel although she thinks that I am working out with Orton and Cena but other than that she has no clue and she isn't feeling well right now give her a break as much as I want to stay here I can't I need to get home to her incase we have to go to the ER she has already gotten one shot, I don't want her getting another one" I told Kelly and detangled myself from her and kissed her sweetly on the lips and in the shower quickly and just rinsed off and changed clothes quickly and told Kelly I would see her tomorrow that I would call in the AM when I knew that Shan would be at the doctor…

By the time I made it out to my bike, put my helmet on and headed home I had a huge hickey on the inside of my arm great can't wait to explain that to Shanna or maybe she wont notice since she isn't feeling good. I crawled into bed behind her and gently pulled Shan to me and held her till she rolled and was on her stomach…

I have no clue to what time it is time it is I felt the bed shift as Shanna was either rolling over or climbing back in bed and just smiled.

"I am so going to miss you baby do you want me to stay home?" I asked Shanna quietly before pressing a kiss to her forehead

"No hon you need to go I see my doctor in a few days then I will be joining you in Kansas City and all then tour with you babe I didn't mean to wake you what time is your flight?" Shanna asked me then placed a soft kiss to my lips

"Not till four hon I was going to ask you if you would call your doctor tomorrow and see if you can't get seen before Friday hon I just want you with me" I stated before rolling to my back and pulled her down to my chest "I love you Shan"

"I will call in the morning Codes but I doubt I can be seen the nurse said she was booked till Friday morning" Shanna told me "I love you too hon"

I knew what Shan was thinking is ****Cody didn't want me home by myself knowing I wouldn't take it easy it had been a constant battle the last few weeks while I have been sick, I hadn't been taking it easy the medical trainer told me to go home and rest and Vince told Cody to come home with me.****

Yes Vince did tell me to take her home and make sure she was okay that we were on the path to recovery. I was up before Shan was this morning since Randy was coming over for breakfast and I forgot to mention this to my lovely wife…oh the look she gave me if looks could kill I would probably be 6 feet under right now…Oh was she pissed…

I knew that Shan had the doctors appointment and since I was meeting with "Vince" this morning at the same time of her appointment I asked Randy to go and then take her to lunch…that plan worked out nicely although after Randy left Shanna let me have it…I know those don't get along half of the time but hey now…oh wait they fight the whole time. I watched as Shanna followed Randy out the door and then sent a text to Kelly telling her I was now on my way back to the hotel and that I would see her in a bit…

I just walked back into the hotel and ran into Ted and talked to him for a few and told him that I was meeting with Vince and headed towards Vince's room that he wasn't staying in I needed to avoid Ted at all cost right now…What I didn't know is that I was being followed this morning. I quickly entered Kelly's room to find her coming out of the bathroom and her body is wrapped up in a towel.

"Hey sexy thing how are you this morning?" I asked her while pulling her into my arms "Oops there goes the towel"

"Cody can we talk for a minute please?" Kelly asked while picking the towel up and wrapping it back around her body

"Sure hon whats up?" I asked as we sat down on the couch that was in her room

"Cody we have been doing this for almost 6 months now and I am loving every minute of it…I want you to leave Shanna I need you more now than ever. I am pregnant Cody I just took a test" Kelly told me and my mouth just dropped open

"When was your monthly Kel? We can't be we have been very careful…wait we haven't been using the condoms like we agreed and your on the pill aren't you?" I asked and Kelly just nodded her head so not what I needed now the girl I have cheated on my wife who I love with is pregnant and having my baby "Have you called a doctor yet?"

"No I need to go to a clinic today come with me please" Kelly asked me while drying her eyes I just pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head and told her I wasn't going anywhere.

Kelly got up an made a few phone calls I pulled my phone out and texted back and forth with Shanna and she said that she was still waiting for the blood work to come back before she was cleared and that she was coming to the hotel with Randy and going to rest in his room which was fine by me and I told her if she needed anything to let me know and that we would talk later…How in the hell am going to tell my wife that Kelly is pregnant.

"Cody I am seeing a doctor here at noon come with me please" Kelly asked me

"I can do that who are you seeing?" I asked her while she slipped on some comfy clothes

"A Dr Heller she works a clinic that is close by" Kelly told me as my face went white "Cody whats wrong?"

"That is my sister in law Dr Heller is Shanna's sister but I will go hon just let me make sure Shanna is resting in Randy's room hon" I told Kelly

I couldn't get ahold of Shanna and thought it was safe and we headed down together to her rental and I told her how to get to the doctor's office and as we pulled up out come Randy and Shanna and Shanna looked like she was crying and all. I walked up to Shan and asked what was wrong and she didn't even tell me and Randy asked if we could let her rest and talk later which was fine by me I told him to call me when Shan woke up...


	3. Chapter 3

Ted's POV

I know that he said he had a meeting with Vince, but still something doesn't seem right. Something tells me that he's cheating on my sister, but with who? I followed him down the hall and he disappeared into a room. If only I had a way to confirm that was actually Vince's room. My sister doesn't deserve this. I will get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do. I wonder if Stephanie has heard anything from Shanna. Since I'm here I might as well grab some lunch and call Stephanie.

"Hey baby. Have you talked to Shanna at all?" I asked.

"Actually when I was getting out of the car at the wedding planners office, I saw her leaving the medical building with Randy. Do you know where Cody is?" Stephanie answered.

"He's here at the hotel. Said something about a meeting with Vince, but I have a feeling that he's lying about that." I told her. "I know she had a doctors appointment, but that's all. When I talked to her she was still there and I figured that Cody was with her."

"Ok. I can try and call her, but if she's still feeling sick, I don't want to bother her." Stephanie responded.

"Ok. I need to get back to the arena. Love you." I told her.

"Love you too." Stephanie responded.

I didn't know what else to do at the moment. I just knew that if I catch Cody cheating on my sister, I'll kill him. I headed over to the arena and went back to work. After finishing up at the arena, I headed home. I just wanted to be alone with Steph. I still couldn't believe that in just a few short weeks we would be married. As I walked through the door, I could hear Stephanie talking on the phone. I figured it was either her mom, Randy or Shanna. She and Shanna got along as if they were actual sisters and I couldn't be happier.

"Ok. I will tell him. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." Stephanie stated before hanging up.

"Hey beautiful." I told her.

"Hey yourself. How was work?" Stephanie asked.

"Good. A little sore but that's nothing new. Who was on the phone?" I answered.

"Shanna. I called to see how she was doing. She was laying down and resting. She still feels sick, but was thankful that my brother was there to take her to the doctor since Cody had his meeting with Vince." Stephanie told me.

"Meeting. Right." I responded under my breath, but Steph heard me.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked me.

"Honestly, I don't think that Cody had a meeting with Vince today. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure he didn't have a meeting with him." I answered.

"And how do you know that?" Stephanie asked.

"I followed him as best I could and he disappeared into a hotel room, but I don't know who's. I just don't want to see Shan get hurt." I answered.

"Ok. I don't know what to tell you. I don't think that Shan suspects anything. I can always ask Randy if he knows anything." Steph suggested.

"I just might have to. I worry about her with Cody. I don't know why, I just do." I responded.

I pulled out my cell phone and searched for Randy's phone number. I'm not one who pry's into other's relationships, but this was different. I was afraid that my sister might get hurt.

"Hey Randy. It's Ted. Do you know what's going on with Cody. He's been acting different lately."

"Hey. I have no idea. I really haven't noticed. I know that he had a 'meeting' with Vince this morning and I took your sister to her doctor's appointment."

"Ok. Steph saw you leaving the medical center and Shan told me she was there. I just wonder what's going on with Cody."

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I'm actually waiting for Cody to come back to the hotel to get Shanna. She stayed in my room and rested while we were at the arena."

"Oh ok. Let me know when he picks her up or if he doesn't for that matter and what time too. I think something is going on and I am going to put a stop to it and fast."

"No problem. Tell Steph that dad wants her to call them tomorrow."

"Sure will. Later."

After texting Randy, I headed upstairs to join my beautiful bride to be in bed. To be honest I couldn't wait for our wedding night. Steph was already waiting in bed for me. And let's just say that it didn't take long for us to get comfortable. Ever since we started dating, our sex life has been amazing to say the least.

As I climbed on top of her and slowly entered her warm chamber, I heard her moan with pleasure. I slowly moved in and out of her until she begged me to go faster. After we both came I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie's POV

I was finally home after meeting the wedding planner. Ted was at work and I figured that I could get some work done around the house. Once I was done with the usual housework, I started flipping through the bridal magazine on the counter. I found myself reading about honeymoons and returning to work afterwards. While I was reading, Ted called my cell phone.

"Hi Babe." I answered the phone.

"Hey baby. Have you talked to Shanna at all?" He asked.

"Actually when I was getting out of the car at the wedding planners office, I saw her leaving the medical building with Randy. Do you know where Cody is?" I answered.

"He's here at the hotel. Said something about a meeting with Vince, but I have a feeling that he's lying about that." He told me. "I know she had a doctors appointment, but that's all. When I talked to her she was still there and I figured that Cody was with her."

"Ok. I can try and call her, but if she's still feeling sick, I don't want to bother her." I responded.

"Ok. I need to get back to the arena. Love you." Ted stated.

"Love you too." I told him.

After hanging up with Ted, I finished reading the article and then headed out to the grocery store. While at the grocery store I called my maid of honor and told her all the details from the meeting that morning. She took notes of what I told her and I also let her know that the flowers still hadn't been decided on. She reminded me that they needed to be picked before that weekend.

Later that night as I waited for Ted to get home I called Shanna to see how she was feeling. I talked to her for about an hour before Ted walked through the door. I knew that he was going to be sore and tired so when I heard his keys in the door, I ended the phone call.

"Ok. I will tell him. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." I stated before hanging up.

"Hey beautiful." Ted greeted me.

"Hey yourself. How was work?" I asked.

"Good. A little sore but that's nothing new. Who was on the phone?" He answered.

"Shanna. I called to see how she was doing. She was laying down and resting. She still feels sick, but was thankful that my brother was there to take her to the doctor since Cody had his meeting with Vince." I told him.

"Meeting. Right." he responded under my breath, but I heard him.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Honestly, I don't think that Cody had a meeting with Vince today. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure he didn't have a meeting with him." He answered.

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"I followed him as best I could and he disappeared into a hotel room, but I don't know who's. I just don't want to see Shan get hurt." He answered.

"Ok. I don't know what to tell you. I don't think that Shan suspects anything. I can always ask Randy if he knows anything." I suggested.

"I just might have to. I worry about her with Cody. I don't know why, I just do." he responded.

Ted then pulled out his cell phone and texted Randy. While he dealt with that, I emptied his bags and threw the dirty clothes into the laundry room. Once the washer was done filling I stopped it so it could soak overnight. It was the only way to get the sweat stains off his clothes. I then headed upstairs and got ready for bed.

As I laid in bed waiting for Ted to come up, I replayed all the information I was given today about Shan and Cody. I had to admit that something sounded rather fishy. Why would Cody have a meeting with Vince without the rest of Legacy? It didn't make any sense. Ted finally came upstairs and joined me in bed.

I guess the look I gave him was that of passion cause before I could blink we started making out. Our sex life has been nothing less than amazing since we started dating. My brother would flip if he knew the things his best friend was doing to his sister.

As he climbed on top of me and slowly entered my warm chamber, I moaned with pleasure. He slowly moved in and out of me until I begged him to go faster. After we both came he wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep. I couldn't help but smile and think of what our wedding night was going to be like.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy's POV

Four Months ago

I was coming out of the locker room when I heard someone crying and looked up and saw that it was Shanna and was kinda shocked she wasn't the type to break down and cry. I walked over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her on the floor and put my arm around her and just gave her a light squeeze.

"Shan whats wrong?" I questioned I could tell that she was trying to dry her eyes she had been crying for awhile now

"Cody is whats wrong Randy. We had another fight on whether or not I was coming on this tour he isn't happy that I am here." Shanna told me

"You don't believe that do you Shan?" I asked her while standing up and extending my hand for her to take and helped her up and just pulled her into my arms and gave her a hug. This is a very rare considering that we for some odd reason here lately constantly at each others throats.

"Randy he is different he isn't the same he has barely touched me let alone say I love you to me...ugh I hate fighting with him...you know it wouldn't suprise me at all if he was chea...no he wouldn't go there again would he?" Shanna asked while drying her eyes some more

"I don't think he would go down that road again. Does he even know your here hon?" I questioned Shan and she just nodded her head "Hey why don't you ride back with me to the hotel and if you want you can crash in my room till you feel like talking to him hon and I can stay in your room or bunk in with Ted and Steph"

"Thanks Randy let me at least tell Teddy that I am headed back so he doesn't flip out on me okay" Shanna told me and walked toward Ted who was in catering with is soon to be wife going over wedding stuff and then I heard are you okay and Shan just said that she was okay and that she would see them later. I had gone back to Legacy's locker room and grab not only her bags but mine as well and I almost knocked her down when I left the locker room and we headed out and back to the hotel. I knew she was upset and we didn't talk much on the way to the hotel and once we made it up to my room she crashed on the couch and just pulled her knees to her chest and just stared out the window. This is a side of Shanna that I have never seen before.

"Shanna I am going to jump into the shower quickly why don't you order room service and all" I told her and grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom and stepped under the hot steamy water and just stayed there trying to let the water work the tension out of my muscles. By the time I was done I heard a knock at the door and Shanna saying thanks and okay we will and that was it. I slipped my shorts on and walked out of the bathroom and joined Shanna at the table. We talked about numerous things and the next thing I knew Shanna was asking me to make her forget make her forget what happened with her and Cody.

My lips claimed her in a quick but passionate kiss and I just pulled Shanna to me and held her and asked if she was sure and she told me again to make her forget so we did just that our clothes that we had on were now on the floor I climbed on top of Shanna and kissing my way down her body making her moan in complete pleasure before becoming one with her as we made love that was both fast, rough, passionate we were now melting and blending our bodies together and kissing, caressing and nibbling at each other as we both climaxed and exploded in our releases at the same time. I finally pulled out and pulled Shanna to my chest and we both drifted off to sleep.

We have kept this up for the last three months and I have to say that being with Shanna has been great we haven't been fighting we are talking. Even though we were having to sneak around and make sure that Cody never found out what was going on. As of right now Shanna is at home with a bad upper resp. infecton and was also having some bad migraines and the last few days that she was actually back to biting my head off. I knew she wasn't feeling good. I was at the hotel just actually getting ready to climb into bed Cody had metioned that we should have breakfast together and we had been texting back and forth trying to find a good time and finally decided on 8:30 in the morning and he also asked me to try to talk some sense into Shanna about going back to the doctor and so far he wasn't having the best of time doing that.

I drag my body out of bed and shower quicklly before heading over to Cody and Shanna's and think to myself that the last time I was in their house was almost two days ago and Cody hadn't been able fly back with her since she has been sick and all he asked me to fly back with her and together we had taken a shower a shower as soon as we got back and made love to each other for hours.

"_**hey girl wake your ass up and I want to tap it…hehe miss you get your ass back on tour with us call your doctor now"**_

"_Aren't we a little bossy this morning…you better hope Codes doesn't find out that we are you know hon…keep erasing the text before we both get in trouble miss you too and okay I will call my doc talk to you in a bit"_

"_**Touchy subject huh?? Talk to you in a bit girl miss you and love you"**_

"_bye smartass distraction of mine"_

"_**later sexy distraction of mine**_

By the time Shanna made it down stairs the look on her face was shock considering she had no idea I was there...I could see the death looks that she was sending Cody I knew if looks could he would be dead. Cody just nominated me to not only take Shan to the doctor but to lunch as well. I didn't know that he was meeting Vince today as far as I knew I had one in the morning and all. I told Shanna that I would be out in the car waiting on her I didn't want to witness the killing of one of my best friends.

Shanna got in the car next to me and gave me directions on how to get to the doctor's office and I started to drie the car in that direction.

"Shan what's wrong?" I asked shanna

"Cody is what's wrong Randy he never misses the chance to go to my doctor's appointments with me he said that he has a meeting with Vince do you know anything about it?" Shanna told me

"Shan I know nothing of a meeting with Vince but I have one tomorrow morning. Was it not scheduled with you?" I told her as I pulled up to the light and waited ot turn right.

That just told me that Cody was lying to her and that he was probably seeing someone else Cody hasn't been what you would call faithful in their marriage and a few times they have nearly called it off because of his unfaithfulness. I know that Shanna and I are seeing each other on the side but this is also the first time she have strayed from him from their marriage. During this last year Shanna decided to stay home and work from home still as Cody's personal assistant and she did some for me as well. I looked at my phone and saw that I had a text from my sister Stephanie Orton who is actually my step sister and all we are pretty close and she is engaged to my other best friend Ted DiBiase who is Shanna's younger brother by 3 years.

"I hope your cleared to travel Shan I miss you since you haven't been on the road babe" I stated

"Sure which part of me have you missed?" Shanna asked me with a smirk on my her

"Well sexy if you must know all of it…" I told Shanna with a smirk on my face as well

We just pulled into the doctor's office and I parked the car and walked around to help Shan out and pulled her in for a hug and then we walked into the doctor'soffice I watched as she signed in and then sat down. I could actually tell that she was extremely worn out...

"Shanna DiBiase" Susan called

"Your up hon"

"Hey Shan how are you feeling? Susan asked

"Worn out just plain worn out" Shanna relied to her and followed her down the hall towards an exam room Susan took her vitals and asked when her monthly was and that fun stuff. I heard Shanna tell the nurse that she was about three almost four weeks late and mentioned that to her she was hoping it was just from stress god knows there is so much of it right now that she is dealing with.

"Okay Dr Heller will be in a few hon here is a sheet to cover up with hon" Susan told us and handed her the sheet and walked out

"Why didn't you tell me Shan?" I questioned Shanna while pulling her into his arms

"I just realized it Randy or trust me I would have said something before now" Shanna told me and slipped my shoes off then my jeans and undies and sat back up on the exam table and put the sheet over me. We didn't have to wait long before there was a knock on the door and my doctor walked in.

Dr Heller examined Shan then said that she wanted to run blood work and all that fun stuff and then asked me if they could have a private moment and since they are sister I said that was fine and told Shanna I would be in the waiting room. As I waited I checked my voicemail and noticed that Steph had called and wanted to know what was going on and all that fun stuff. I had one from Ted and decided that I would talk to them later. Shanna walked over to me after making another appointment and we headed to the lab to have blood work done. We decided on Chili's to eat lunch and I could tell that something started to bother Shan but didn't press I knew it was from the text that she kept recieving...

We decided to go back to my hotel to rest I had to be at the arena for training and all that fun stuff and told Shanna that she could rest when her phone rang and we had to go back to the doctor's office...


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly Kelly's POV

I was in my hotel room and listening to music and my phone was chiming with text from Cody. We were texting back and forth I was mad at him because he wasn't going to leave his bitch of a wife Shanna anytime soon.

Kelly Kelly's POV

I was waiting for Cody to show up I can't wait for him and I to become one. I also can't wait for him to leaving that bitch of a wife that he has. Shana was standing in the way of us being happy, our relationship and I for one was sick of it. Cody and I were basically dating and even though we were having to keep it from people it was worth it for now. I was texting back and forth with my sister and also Cody when he finally said that he was on his way.

There was finally a knock on my door and it opened and Cody walked in and oh did he look good...it wasn't long and we were undressing each other I only had on a bra and panties and he took those off quickly as we fell back against the bed I was already moaning his name out as he was playing with my inner most spot and he was hitting the right spot. As we made love it was nice ot have him inside me as we moved as one...After we were done we were laying down in each others arms and I started to drift off to sleep when Cody's phone started to chime with text messages.

"Baby I have to go for now Shan needs me" Cody told me while he untangled himself from me and started to get dressed

"Why can't you stay here Cody its not like she will even know your gone" I stated

"Baby she needs me she isn't feeling good hon. I will call in the morning when I am on the way here Randy is taking her to the doctor I have a meeting with "Vince in the morning" Cody told me before kissing me good bye.

I hate the fact that he has to go back to her, she doesn't deserve him I do. The next morning came too soon and as I was waking up I was automatically sick and ran to the bathroom and threw the lid open and emptied my entire contents of my stomach and this kept going on for nearly an hour. I finally quit and got cleaned up and looked at my phone it was only 7:45 in the morning and sent a text to Cody telling him that I was headed to the drug store for a few things and would be back shortly. After buy a test and getting back to the room I took it quickly and took it as I waited I thought we haven't been using protecting like the first few times and after that since I was on the pill we quit.

I was in the shower and just shut the water off and wrapped a towel around my body and didn't even hear my room door open and since the bathroom door was still closed I looked at the test and since it was positive I knew our lives were about to change... now the time was to tell Cody.

"Hey sexy thing how are you this morning?" Cody asked me while pulling me into his arms "Oops there goes the towel"

"Cody can we talk for a minute please?" I asked while picking the towel up and wrapping it back around my body

"Sure hon whats up?" Cody asked as we sat down on the couch that was in the room

"Cody we have been doing this for almost 6 months now and I am loving every minute of it…I want you to leave Shanna I need you more now than ever. I am pregnant Cody I just took a test" I told Cody and his mouth just dropped open

"When was your monthly Kel? We can't be we have been very careful…wait we haven't been using the condoms like we agreed and your on the pill aren't you?"Cody asked and me just and I nodded my head "Have you called a doctor yet?"

"No I need to go to a clinic today come with me please" Kelly asked me while drying her eyes I just pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head and told her I wasn't going anywhere.

I called a few places and was able to get into a clinic that wasn't too far from the hotel and was seeing a Dr Heller and when I told Cody his eyes about popped out of his head and when I asked what was wrong he said that is Shanna's sister.

We were on the way to the clinic Cody couldn't get ahold of Shanna to see how she was and thought it was safe for us to go now


	7. Chapter 7

The song in this POV is from Shinedown all credits go to them for this song _**If You Only Knew**_.

Randy's POV

Just finding out that my girlfriend is pregnant we are back at the doctor's office and having a sono done to find out how far into the pregnancy we are. I have a brand new set of emotions running through me and I couldn't help but feel excited, happy, and can't believe we are expecting. I just had blood drawn in order to confirm that she is indeed carrying my baby and we were in her sisters office waiting on the results. Shanna as actually crashed out against my chest resting and I could tell by her breathing that she was sound asleep. I have no clue to how much time passed but Ambyr just came in to check on Shan and give us the results that showed a 100% match that I was the father…I couldn't be more than excited knowing that my girl was carrying my child..

I had the song _**If You Only Knew by Shinedown**_inmy head and they fit the day the mood so perfectly

_**If You Only Knew by Shinedown**_

If you only knew  
I'm hanging by a thread  
The web I spin for you  
If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating  
Heart before I lose you  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
I swear I've lived and learned

[Chorus]  
It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew

If you only knew  
How many times I counted  
All the words that wen't wrong  
If you only knew  
How I refuse to let you go,  
Even when you're gone  
I don't regret any days I  
Spent, nights we shared,  
Or letters that I sent

[Chorus]  
It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, if you only knew

If you only knew  
I still hold onto the letters  
You returned  
You help me live and learn

[Chorus]  
It's 4:03 and I can't sleep  
Without you next to me I  
Toss and turn like the sea  
If I drown tonight, bring me  
Back to life  
Breathe your breath in me  
The only thing that I still believe  
In is you, believe in is you  
I still believe in you  
Oh, if you only knew

I am so in love with Shanna and this baby we just found out that she is 16 almost 17 week pregnant now only to tell Cody and the rest of her family…


	8. Chapter 8

Shanna's POV

I had to tell Cody that I as pregnant but I knew how he was going to react, it wasn't going to be pretty his temper is always quick to ignite and I knew it would be once I told him. I made the decision that Randy needed to be there with me when I told me and when asking Randy he said that was fine and that I should probably call Cody now before supper and before we had to be at the arena. I looked at time and since it was nearly 2 pm I picked up my phone to call Cody.

"Hello" Cody answered...I sighed I didn't think he would answer

"Whats up?" I asked not really wanting to know either I was trembling and Randy could tell and just pulled me into his arms.

"Nothing are you at home?" Cody asked me while sighing "We need to talk hon"

"I am at the hotel with Randy still and yes your right we do need to talk how about 15-20 minutes is that okay with you?" I asked him while trying calm down

"Okay see ya there" Cody said and hung up before saying I love you to me nothing. I knew this had to be done.

"Baby its going to be okay I promise I will be there with you he can't touch you I will protect you." Randy told me then pressed a soft kiss on my temple and stood up and held out his hand so I could take it. "We better go hon"

"Randy am I wrong in asking him to move his stuff out I mean its my house he moved in with me since I just had it built a year before we were married" I asked Randy and stood up "I am scared Randy we both know his temper I have seen it too many times that I care to"

"No Shanna its not wrong in asking him to move out. You have suspected that he was cheating on you for awhile now, seeing him with Kelly just pushed me over the edge and all. Are you going to ask him for a divorce?" Randy asked me and I just nodded my head "Come here sweetie its going to be okay"

Randy and I left his hotel and drove towards the house and by the time we got there I had received a text from Cody saying that he would be about 20 minutes late that he needed to do something real quick and I sent one back thats fine we jut pulled up to the house and Randy came around to help me out and we walked up to the porch and I unlocked the door and we walked in. I kicked my shoes that I had on off and told Randy that I was going upstairs to change out of my jeans and would be right back down and asked him to grab me a Pibb Zero out of the fridge. I was upstairs when my phone started to ring "Baby your phone is ringing hon"

"Who is it?" I yelled down

"My sister Stephanie" Randy called back

"Don't answer it I will call her after talking to Cody is he here yet?" I asked as I walked back down the stairs

"I think I heard a car pull up hon here is your Pibb Zero hon" Randy told me and then quickly pressed a kiss to my temple when I heard the front door open

It was a few minutes later and in walks Cody and Kelly great why is that bitch here I can't stand her only because the attraction for Cody is there with her and she had let it be known around the locker room that she hates me well the feeling is mutual. I groan under my breath and Randy chuckles softly and smile at him he knows how I feel about her.

"Hey man why are you here?" Cody asked Randy as he shakes hands with him "Hi Shan" what he acknowledges his own wife who is supposedly is in love with after his best friend how wrong oh that didn't sit well with me not at all.

"Well I had to drive Shan back and she asked me to stay" Randy told Cody as we all sat down at the island

"Shan what did you need to tell me?" Cody asked "Can't we do this in private?"

"No we can't do this in private and so you know I'm pregnant" I told him as the tears spilled down my cheeks "And so you know its not yours its Randy's" you could hear Cody groan

"When did the fuck this happen? How could you sleep with my best friend, how?" Cody asked "Fuck Orton can't keep your hands off my wife?"

"Cody calm down now, this happened 16 almost 17 weeks ago..." I told Cody while starting to shake I could tell by his eyes that he was pissed and how tense he was.

"Shan why why did you sleep with him when you sleep with me al the time you aren't having his baby you can't prove it" Cody spat at me

"I can prove it Randy hand me my purse please" I asked Randy got up and walked to the table and handed me my purse and I pulled out the results from the amnio and it showed 100% match with Randy Orton "Here you go Cody here is your proof and also you need to get your things and leave we are done."

"Fuck damn you" Cody said "I take it your asking for a divorce well you wont get anything out of me"

"Cody the house, the car is mine, I have my own checking, my savings, you forget who I am" I told him "Now what did you and Barbie Doll have to tell me?"

"I'm not a Barbie Doll Shanna and for your information Cody and I are having a baby as well" Kelly told me I just reached out and slapped her you could hear the slap and knew it was bad "Fuck what was that for?"

"You know damn well. Cody how long has this been going on? Is this why you didn't want me on tour with you?" I asked

Cody didn't say anything at first "Shan its been going on for 6 months and yes its why I didn't you on tour with me" Cody told me "I want to know how long is been going on with Randy?"

I couldn't answer him because if I did I would get sick I stood up and walked towards my bathroom that was right off the kitchen I heard Randy tell him its been over the last 4 months and all. By the time I came out of the bathroom I told Randy that I was headed upstairs to brush my teeth and lay down I didn't see Cody or Kelly ther so I figured they had left I walk into my bedroom to see them in there and just push past them I heard Cody ask Kelly to head downstairs so we could talk in private.

"Shan can we please talk?" Cody asked me as he sat down on the edge of the tub

"Is this the reason that you have been so distant from me Cody?" I asked "I hope your happy"

"Shan babe please believe me 6 months ago I was drunk, we had a fight it was purely physical" Cody stated

I just shook my head "The why did you go back couldn't get enough of her, did the slut feel that good against you? Why not come home to your wife who loved you? did you forget you told me that I couldn't go on tour with you?" I asked "Cody I'm not stupid you have been unfaithful quite a few times in our marriage, this is the only time I have ever strayed from our marriage only time"

"She was giving me something you wouldn't" Cody told me and I just looked at him and slapped him "What the fuck bitch?"

"I gave you my life, my love and you turn and cheat and lie to me Cody get out, I'll call you in a few days so you can get your stuff" I told him

"Fine but can I get clothes till then?" Cody asked I just nodded my head yes and sit down on the bed and laid down on my side and watched Cody grab some clothes and pack them in his other suitcase and then walk out. It wasn't long and I heard the front door close and then locks turning and a few minutes later Randy was walking into my bedrom and felt the bed shift and him wrapping his arms around me. I roll over and bury my face in his chest and cry myself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Shanna's POV

I was starting to wake up and tried to roll from my side to my back but there was a huge arm draped around my body. I was loving the feeling of being in Randy's arms and the warmth coming from his body. I slowly wiggle my way out of his vice like hold and head for the bathroom use it and then walk out of my bathroom and saw that Randy was now on his stomach and still sleeping. Instead of getting back in bed next to my human radiator I decided to head downstairs I take a look at the clock and see that it's a little after 11pm and thought great we missed Raw tonight Stephanie McMahon is going to be pissed not only at me but Randy as well. I grabbed my cell from my nightstand and see that I had 5 text messages and quickly check them.

**Shan congrats on being pregnant if you need anything let me know hon and pls don't be mad at Randy he told me and also take time off to relax both of you, starting tonight don't worry about Raw love you girl- SM**

**Shan call me you or Randy aren't at the arena are you okay? –Bro**

**Shanna call me hon I love you-Mom**

**Shan its Codes I need a few more things will be stopping by at 11:30**

**Shan hon its Steph I am worried honey call me please you and Randy both tell him to call his sister- SO**

I look at the clock and its already 11:15pm and I walk back upstairs to find the bed empty and the then sight of Randy walking out of the bathroom in his breakaways and him pulling his shirt down over those tight abs that I love so much.

"Thanks for telling Stephanie McMahon honey, also Codes is on his way here to get more clothes" I told Randy while he wrapped me up in his arms "Did I ever tell you are so warm to sleep next to honey?"

"Yes you did a few nights ago honey. How are you feeling?" Randy asked me as we walked back downstairs hand in hand

"Tender baby very tender" I told Randy

"Well baby why don't you go lay down on the couch and I will grab us drinks what do you want honey?" Randy asked me as I sat down and started to lay back

"The usual hon Pibb Zero" I stated as the front door opened and Cody walked in and he looked pissed off and never said hi to me

"What the fuck Orton your still here, you never made it to Raw, why the fuck are you still here in my house, with my wife not yours?" Cody asked in anger

"Cody actually this is my house, and I am no longer your wife and Randy is welcome here anytime" I told him while standing up. Those were the wrong words to say to Cody because he reached out and slapped me so hard that I fell to the floor now holding my face that hurt bad and my stomach

"Cody" Randy said in anger and Cody looked up in time to see Randy's fist connect with his face "Baby are you okay?" as he turned his attention to me and helped up and helped me to the couch to lay back down.

"My face hurts honey why in the hell would he slap me for correcting him." I told Randy "Will you all Ambyr so she can check me over honey. Is Cody still flat on his back?"

"I can do that honey and I am sorry honey and yes he is baby" Randy told me and picked his phone up and called Ambyr who said she was on the way

"Hon hold me please" I asked

"You never need to ask me that honey" Randy told me as he slipped in behind me on the couch and pulled me to him.

Ambyr arrived shortly after that and looked at Cody and just laughed and said that he got what he deserved and then listened to the baby who was happy and content and told me to rest and to call her if I started to feel worse.

The next morning arrived and I wasn't waking up feeling all that great and made a mad dash for the bathroom and just emptied the entire contents of my stomach and felt bad and finally stopped getting sick and laid down on the floor and let the tile around the toilet cool my body down for the moment. Randy was in there as well rubbing his hand up and down my back and grabbed a fresh washcloth and got it nice and cold and laid it on the back of my neck. Not long after being up Shanna's phone rang and she looked at the ID and it was Teddy

"Hey Teddy" Shanna answered weakly

"Where are you are you okay is Orton okay?" Ted questioned

"We are okay I am tender just not feeling good Randy might have a broken hand now from knocking Cody out last night" I told Ted and herd him chuckle

"Nice…hey do you two want to meet for lunch?" Ted asked "I told Cody not to go over there he didn't listen did he?"

"I think lunch will be fine what time?" I asked him "And Cody will never listen. Randy had to carry him to the spare room so he could sleep and he isn't up yet…nevermind here he comes I need to go"

"Okay how about 11:30 hon see ya then at Applebee's hon" Ted told me and we hung up

"I'll get my stuff later call when you are gone for a while and I can do that then." Cody told me while he sat down

"Might as well do it now Cody I am here and I am not leaving you here alone" I told Cody and stood up to find Randy to let him know about lunch at 11:30 with Ted and Stephanie. I didn't know that Cody followed me back up the stairs.

"Hey babe what time are we meeting Teddy and sis?" Randy asked her as he pulled on a shirt and buckled his belt

" Oh in an hour and half hon we have plenty of time" Shanna told him "I'm getting in the shower please make sure Cody gets out hon"

"Not a prob" Randy told Shanna

It was almost time to head to Applebee's to meet up with Ted and Stephanie and tell them the news that Randy and I are having a baby and we are finally together I was nervous and excited then again I knew what Teddy's reaction would be or at least I hoped he would be happy for us.

Ted and Stephanie were waiting on Shanna and Randy to get there they had already been seated in a booth near the back and all. We walked in and I saw Ted right away and we walked back to the booth hand in hand and as soon as I sat down I could smell the food and got up and ran for the bathroom only to empty my stomach again and decided that telling Ted was going to be harder than what I thought.

"Hey you okay Shan?" Ted asked me as I returned to our table

"Not really my stomach is turning, I am still very tender and just feel blah today" I told Ted "there is something that Randy and I need to tell you guys"

"Go for it Shanna just spit it out" Ted told me and he was smacked by Stephanie

"I'm 16 almost 17 week pregnant with Randy's baby" I stated quietly and the tears started to slip down my cheeks

"Congrats sweetie when did you guys find out?" Stephanie asked as Ted still had this look of my sister is what and you did what to her look at Randy

"We found out yesterday morning and told Cody and to our surprise Kelly is pregnant as well" Randy stated as he put an arm around Shanna

"Teddy say something please" Shanna begged

"I don't know what to say but congrats and I have to say I am glad its not with Cody and Kelly is pregnant by??" Ted questioned

"Cody" Randy and I said together

The rest of lunch was nice we talked about the baby and the upcoming wedding and since Stephanie had a doctor's appointment here soon they had to go Randy then suggested that we head to his parents house to let them know then we would have supper with my parents and my little brother who isn't little anymore Brett.


	10. Chapter 10

Ted's POV

It was nearly 9am when Stephanie and I woke up. I didn't want to get up, but knew that if I didn't we would stay in bed all day. I took a quick shower and after I was drying off and dressed, I headed downstairs to call Shan. I still hadn't heard from her and I hoped that everything was ok.

"Hey Teddy." Shanna answered weakly.

"Where are you? Are you okay? Is Orton okay?" I asked her.

"We are okay I am tender and just not feeling good. Randy might have a broken hand now from knocking Cody out last night." Shanna told me and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nice… Hey do you two want to meet for lunch?" I asked "I told Cody not to go over there he didn't listen did he?"

"I think lunch will be fine what time?" Shan asked me "And Cody will never listen. Randy had to carry him to the spare room so he could sleep and he isn't up yet…never mind here he comes I need to go."

"Okay. How about 11:30 hon? See ya then at Applebee's hon." I told her before hanging up.

I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen this afternoon, but whatever it is. I will always be there for my sister no matter what. Steph was just getting out of the shower when I walked into our bedroom. She gave a worried look and I became concerned.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm late." She answered.

"Late? Late for what?" I asked not thinking about what she meant.

"My monthly is late." She answered.

"Oh. Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. It always comes around the beginning of the month and it's not here." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Well, you have an appointment this afternoon with Ambyr, just ask her to order a pregnancy test." I suggested.

"I will. What if we are pregnant?" Steph asked.

"Well, if we're pregnant, then we'll just have to convert one of the rooms into a nursery." I answered.

"You wouldn't be upset that we're having a baby so soon after getting married?" She asked me.

"Of course not. Now let's not worry about that until we know for sure. We need to meet Shan at Applebee's at 11:30." I answered.

"Is everything ok with Shan?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't know. She sounded different on the phone. But we will find out soon enough." I answered.

Stephanie and I left our house around 11:00 and made it to the restaurant before Shanna. We got a table and asked for 4 menus. Soon Shanna walked in with my soon-to-be brother-in-law, Randy, hand in hand. As soon as Shanna sat down she got back up and ran for the bathroom. I figured that she was still feeling sick from the upper repertory infection.

"Hey. You okay Shan?" I asked her as she returned to our table.

"Not really, my stomach is turning, I am still very tender and just feel blah today" she answered. "But there is something that Randy and I need to tell you guys."

"Go for it Shanna. Just spit it out." I told her and of course I was smacked by Steph for being a smartass.

"I'm 16 almost 17 weeks pregnant with Randy's baby." Shan stated quietly.

"Congrats sweetie! When did you guys find out?" Stephanie asked as I still had this look of 'my sister is what and you did what to her look?' towards Randy.

"We found out yesterday morning and told Cody and to our surprise Kelly is pregnant as well" Randy stated as he put an arm around Shanna.

"Teddy say something please" Shanna begged.

"I don't know what to say but congrats and I have to say I am glad its not with Cody and Kelly is pregnant by?" I asked.

"Cody." Randy and Shanna said together.

I sat there taking in all the info that was just given to me. I knew that something had been going on, and now I know with who. I really was glad that Shanna was with Randy now and getting away from Cody. I still wanted to beat the crap out of Cody, but I figured I could leave that to Randy and my dad.

"When are you going to tell mom and dad?" I asked her.

"As soon as possible. I know that I need to tell Brett too." Shanna answered.

"Yeah. And just like me and dad, he's going to want to kill Cody. But let's just hope that he doesn't want to kill Randy too." I responded.

I gave my sister a hug and shook Randy's hand before we left Applebee's. All I wanted to do was find Cody and give him a piece of my mind. But it would have to wait for now. Steph and I got in the car and headed over to the doctor's office. I wasn't sure what to expect from her doctor's appointment, but seeing as though her doctor was my sister, Ambyr, this would be interesting.

"Stephanie Orton." a nurse called.

We followed the nurse and she took her vitals. Then we told to wait and that Dr. Heller, Ambyr, would be in shortly. As we waited I sat in a hard plastic chair and flipped through a magazine. Steph sat on the exam table and read through a book about pregnancy.

"Hey Steph. Teddy. How are you today?" Ambyr asked.

"Good. Just had lunch with Shan and Randy." I answered.

"How did that go?" Ambyr asked.

"Good." I answered.

"Ok. So Steph, what brings you in today?" She asked as she listened to Steph's heart and lungs.

"I'm a week late." Stephanie answered.

"What is with this week? All the member's of Legacy trying to procreate?" Ambyr asked.

"I guess." I answered with a smile.

"Ew. I didn't need to know that, Teddy." Ambyr responded.

After getting checked out, we were sent to the lab for blood work. After we left the doctor's office, I drove towards home. Stephanie called her dad and talked to him for a little bit but he had to go as Shanna and Randy were there.

Later that afternoon Stephanie and I decided to clean out the spare room closest to our room. While we were cleaning, the house phone rang. I ran downstairs to get it and answered it.

"Hello." I stated.

"Teddy. It's Ambyr. I have Steph's lab results." Ambyr responded.

"Ok. Let me give the phone to her." I stated as I walked upstairs. "Steph it's Ambyr."

"Hi Ambyr. Yeah. Ok. Thank you. We will be there." Stephanie stated before hanging up. "We need to be back in her office at 4."

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"We're pregnant!" Stephanie answered.

"We are? That's great news. Did she say how far along or anything?" I asked truly excited that I was going to be a dad.

"No. That's why she wants us to come back in. She wants to do a sonogram." Stephanie answered.

I gave Steph and big hug before we got ready to leave again. Once we were back at Ambyr's office we were taken back to her office right away. Ambyr did the sonogram and we got to see the baby for the first time. She was nice enough to print a picture for us to take home. Steph was about 7 weeks along which meant that she would still fit into her wedding dress next Saturday.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie's POV

It was nearly 9am when I felt Ted moving the bed and I woke up. I didn't want to get up, but knew that if I didn't nothing would get done today. Ted took a quick shower and after he was done drying off and dressed, headed downstairs to call Shan. we still hadn't heard from her and hoped that everything was ok.

While he was downstairs, I got in the shower. While I let the hot water hit my body, I realized that I was a week late. This wasn't exactly part of our plan, but either way I would be happy. Ted came back into the room just as I was coming out of the bathroom. I gave him worried look and I knew that he would become concerned.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm late." I answered.

"Late? Late for what?" he asked not thinking about what I had just said.

"My monthly is late." I answered.

"Oh. Are you sure?" he asked as if I didn't know my own body.

"Yeah. It always comes around the beginning of the month and it's not here." I answered.

"Ok. Well, you have an appointment this afternoon with Ambyr, just ask her to order a pregnancy test." he suggested.

"I will. What if we are pregnant?" I asked.

"Well, if we're pregnant, then we'll just have to convert one of the rooms into a nursery." he answered thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't be upset that we're having a baby so soon after getting married?" I asked him.

"Of course not. Now let's not worry about that until we know for sure. We need to meet Shan at Applebee's at 11:30." I answered.

"Is everything ok with Shan?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"I don't know. She sounded different on the phone. But we will find out soon enough." he answered.

Ted and I left our house around 11:00 and made it to the restaurant before Shanna. We got a table and asked for 4 menus. Soon Shanna walked in with my brother, Randy, hand in hand. As soon as Shanna sat down she got back up and ran for the bathroom. We figured that she was still feeling sick from the upper repertory infection.

"Hey. You okay Shan?" Ted asked her as she returned to our table.

"Not really, my stomach is turning, I am still very tender and just feel blah today" she answered. "But there is something that Randy and I need to tell you guys."

"Go for it Shanna. Just spit it out." he told her and of course I smacked him for being a smartass.

"I'm 16 almost 17 weeks pregnant with Randy's baby." Shan stated quietly.

"Congrats sweetie! When did you guys find out?" I asked as Ted still had this look of 'my sister is what and you did what to her look?' towards Randy.

"We found out yesterday morning and told Cody and to our surprise Kelly is pregnant as well" Randy stated as he put an arm around Shanna.

"Teddy say something please" Shanna begged.

"I don't know what to say but congrats and I have to say I am glad its not with Cody and Kelly is pregnant by?" Ted asked.

"Cody." Randy and Shanna said together.

Ted sat there taking in all the info that was just given to us. We knew that something had been going on, and now we knew with who. I really was glad that Shanna was with Randy now and getting away from Cody. I know that Ted still wanted to beat the crap out of Cody, but I figured we could leave that to Randy and Ted Sr.

"When are you going to tell mom and dad?" Ted asked her.

"As soon as possible. I know that I need to tell Brett too." Shanna answered.

"Yeah. And just like me and dad, he's going to want to kill Cody. But let's just hope that he doesn't want to kill Randy too." Ted responded.

I gave Shanna and Randy a hug before we left Applebee's. Ted and I got in the car and headed over to the doctor's office. I wasn't sure what to expect from my doctor's appointment, but seeing as though my doctor was Ted's sister, Ambyr, this would be interesting.

"Stephanie Orton." a nurse called.

We followed the nurse and she took her vitals. Then we told to wait and that Dr. Heller, Ambyr, would be in shortly. As we waited Ted sat in a hard plastic chair and flipped through a magazine. I sat on the exam table and read through a book about pregnancy.

"Hey Steph. Teddy. How are you today?" Ambyr asked.

"Good. Just had lunch with Shan and Randy." Ted answered.

"How did that go?" Ambyr asked.

"Good." he answered.

"Ok. So Steph, what brings you in today?" She asked as she listened to my heart and lungs.

"I'm a week late." I answered.

"What is with this week? All the member's of Legacy trying to procreate?" Ambyr asked.

"I guess." Ted answered with a smile.

"Ew. I didn't need to know that, Teddy." Ambyr responded.

After getting checked out, we were sent to the lab for blood work. After we left the doctor's office, Ted drove towards home. I called my dad and talked to him for a little bit before he had to go as Shanna and Randy were there.

"Hi Daddy." I stated.

"Hi, darlin'. How are you and Ted doing?" he asked.

"Good. Heading home after a routine doctor's appointment." I answered.

"Ok. Ready for your wedding next week?" he asked.

"Yeah. Everything is in order except the flowers, which I just have to tell the florist which ones we want. It shouldn't be too hard." I answered.

"Ok. Well, I need to let you go. Your brother and Shanna just got here." my dad stated.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later. Love you." I responded.

"Love you too." dad stated before hanging up.

Later that afternoon Ted and I decided to clean out the spare room closest to our room. While we were cleaning, the house phone rang. Ted ran downstairs to get it and answered it.

"Hello." he stated.

"Teddy. It's Ambyr. I have Steph's lab results." Ambyr responded.

"Ok. Let me give the phone to her." he stated as he walked upstairs. "Steph, it's Ambyr."

"Hi Ambyr. Yeah. Ok. Thank you. We will be there." I stated before hanging up. "We need to be back in her office at 4."

"Is everything ok?" Ted asked.

"We're pregnant!" I answered.

"We are? That's great news. Did she say how far along or anything?" Ted asked with excitement.

"No. That's why she wants us to come back in. She wants to do a sonogram." I answered.

Ted gave me a big hug before we got ready to leave again. Once we were back at Ambyr's office we were taken back to her office right away. Ambyr did the sonogram and we got to see the baby for the first time. She was nice enough to print a picture for us to take home. I was about 7 weeks along which meant that I would still fit into my wedding dress next Saturday. I was truly happy that Ted was excited to become a dad. I figured that we could wait until after the wedding to tell our families about the baby.


	12. Chapter 12

Shanna's POV

After we were done meeting with Teddy and Stephanie Randy suggested that head to his parents and tell them. I wasn't looking forward to telling our parents and made that known to Randy but he told me it would be better than them coming over one day and I would be showing. I hated to admit it but Randy was right we needed to let them know. Randy was steering his car in the direction of his parent's house and I just got done making dinner plans with my parents for 6pm at Chili's along with Brett and I wasn't looking forward to telling my parents.

"Shan you okay hon?" Randy asked me I could only nod my head yes I was nervous to no end knowing that his parents would probably hate us or worse yet want nothing to do with the baby or us. I had voiced my thoughts to Randy on the way to Applebee's

"I'm fine hon just don't know how our parents are going to react I am thrilled that we are having a baby together" I told Randy as he pulled into his parents drive "Here goes nothing right?"

"I love you Shan, I warn you now they wont be thrilled that you are still married to Cody but they will welcome not only you but the baby into the family with welcome arms hon" Randy told me then got out of his H2 and then helped me out and together we walked up to the front door and Randy rang the door bell. As we waited on someone to answer the door it opened and Randy's mom Elaine was there and pulled us both in for a hug.

"Randy what's going on son? How are you Shanna?" Elaine asked "Bob the kids are here Shanna where is Cody at?"

"Mom lay off the questions please just hang on and we will sit down and talk okay" Randy told her while giving his dad a quick hug and both Nathan and Becky walked into the formal living room "Okay since we are all here now I guess we can get started"

"Randy Steph isn't here I'm sure she would be upset I should get her on the …

"Mom chill we just got done having lunch with Steph and Teddy" Randy said "Okay we have some big news Shan do you want to start out?"

"I know you all probably want to know why I am here with Randy and not Cody. Well Randy I can't do this please take over" I stated and sat down on the loveseat and Randy sat down next to me and put his arm around me

"Okay what my girlfriend is trying to say is that we are nearly 17 weeks pregnant" Randy said

"Randal did you just say girlfriend Shan sweetheart what about Cody about your marriage?" Elaine asked us

"Elaine Cody and I still may be married but we are over. I am seeking a divorce with in the next few weeks as soon and I can get my lawyer to call me back and all" I told them

"Well no matter what welcome to the family sweetheart we are excited about this baby" Bob told us.

We didn't stay too much longer and headed back to my place and when we got there I noticed that Brett's car was in my driveway. I got out and Brett pulled me into a tight hug. "Okay Brett let up a bit…don't squeeze me so tight" I told him

"Sorry sis I haven't seen you in a while Cody called and needed help with something but wouldn't tell me what" Brett told us and I unlocked the door and there stood Cody just waiting on me and told me to go and wait on him so we could talk. I am not one that usually listens and since Randy and I were holding hands he pulled me to him and held me.

"Brett before you help Cody with anything we need to talk now" I told him "Cody you can get out and give me my damn key back you are no longer welcome here"

"Fine but don't come running back to me when Orton fucks up" Cody said and with that Randy told me to move and punch him out again and once again in my living room Cody was flat on his back and out cold

"Randy what the hell punching out my brother in law" Brett stated

"Brett he isn't your brother in law anymore I am filing for a divorce as he has cheated on me and got Kelly Kelly the fucking bitch pregnant." I told him and headed to the kitchen for a ice pack for Randy's hand again that was starting to swell I didn't realize that Brett had followed me

"Shan sis talk to me what's going on?" Brett asked me

"I so didn't want to tell you this way but I'm pregnant but not by Cody I am carrying Randy's baby hon" I told Brett and was wrapped up in another tight hug "Brett not so tight I can't breathe and all I take it you're not upset?"

"I'm going to be an uncle fuck no, and I am actually glad it's not with Cody he is an ass for the way he treats you have you told Mom and Dad yet?" Brett asked me

"Not yet we are meeting at Chili's for supper at 6pm tonight and telling them there" I told Brett and handed Randy the ice pack and told him that I was going to lay down for a bit and try to rest it was only 2pm and Randy said that he would be up in a bit and made a few calls and next thing I know Cena pulls up and picks Cody up and puts in him his rental and takes him back to the hotel. Brett said that he would change all the locks for me and change he code on the garage for me and all.

We headed out around 5:30 Brett said that he would stay at the house incase Cody came back and tried to do anything. I was nervous in telling my mom and dad considering that my mom liked Cody for some odd reason my dad on the other hand not so much. We didn't even get the chance to rest Randy actually needed to be seen by a doctor for his hand and it was indeed broken Vince wasn't happy when he found out, but understood and said that Randy and I would have our own dressing room and that I was no longer Cody's personal assistant that I was now Randy's and that made the both of us happy.

By the time we reached Chili's for supper we saw my parents hadn't been seated yet and my mom pulled me to the side and asked why Cody wasn't here and I told her she would find out in a few. We were finally seated and away from other people and I was happy about that and my mom who I love to death flat out ask "Shanna has something to tells us Ted hon Shanna go ahead"

"Thanks mom...I know you are both wondering why I am here with Randy and all well my boyfriend and I are having a baby we are nearly 17 weeks and Cody and I are getting a divorce" I told them. Since I was sitting on the outside of the booth I was pulled into a hug by my mom and then my dad "I take it you guys are happy?"

"Yes sweetie we are...and to tell you the truth we never really like Cody that much we know what he has put you through and we can't wait so when are you due?" Diane asked me

"We are due Jan. 3, 2010 mom Dad are you okay?" I asked

"Randy what do you plan on doing sticking around or leaving my daughter?" Ted Sr asked

"I am staying with Shanna I love her and I love this baby and I can't wait to have the baby here and in our arms Ted I'm not going anywhere" Randy stated and placed a kiss on my temple

We had a great night then my mom had to ask about my bridesmaid dress since I was in Steph and Teddy wedding that was next week and I was supposed to walk down the alise with Cody I could only groan and Randy said that we would work something out on that. That night as we were getting ready for bed I was pleased that my and Randy's parents were happy about the baby.


	13. Chapter 13

Randy's POV

We were still at the hotel we had come back here so Shan could rest I knew she was tired and didn't really want to be at home and I told her that she could crash there while I went to the arena for a bit and she agreed. She also made me promise not to tell anyone that she was pregnant and I promised her that I wouldn't. By the time I got back to the hotel she was waking up and just coming out of the shower and I just pulled her into my arms and held her for a minute I knew she had plans to call Cody and tell him that they needed to talk and then she said that she wanted met to be there since he does have a temper and its pretty quick to ignite and all. When she called Cody she was trembling and I just pulled her into my arms and held her.

"Baby its going to be okay I promise I will be there with you he can't touch you I will protect you." I told Shanna then pressed a soft kiss on her temple and stood up and held out my hand so she could take it. "We better go hon"

"Randy am I wrong in asking him to move his stuff out I mean its my house he moved in with me since I just had it built a year before we were married" I asked Randy and stood up "Shanna asked me scared" Randy we both know his temper I have seen it too many times that I care to"

"No Shanna its not wrong in asking him to move out. You have suspected that he was cheating on you for awhile now, seeing him with Kelly just pushed me over the edge and all. Are you going to ask him for a divorce?" I asked Shanna and she just nodded her head "Come here sweetie its going to be okay"

We left the hotel a few minutes later and I could here her phone chiming it was from Cody saying he would be about 20 minutes late and when we pulled into the drive I helped Shan out and once we were in the house she told me that she wanted to change into more comfy clothes and I didn't blame her at all. Shanna asked me to grab a Pibb Zero out of the fridge and as I was doing that her phone started to ring.

"Baby your phone is ringing hon" I hollered up

"Who is it?" Shanna yelled down

"My sister Stephanie" I called back

"Don't answer it I will call her after talking to Cody is he here yet?" Shanna asked as she walked back down the stairs

"I think I heard a car pull up hon here is your Pibb Zero hon" I told Shanna and then quickly pressed a kiss to her temple when I heard the front door open.

It was a few minutes later when Cody walked in the front door with Kelly I knew that would piss Shan off to no end and I wasn't too happy either and sat down at the island next to Shanna.

"Hey man why are you here?" Cody asked me as we shake hands "Hi Shan" what he acknowledges his own wife who is supposedly is in love with after his best friend how wrong oh that didn't sit well with me not at all.

"Well I had to drive Shan back and she asked me to stay" I told Cody as we all sat down at the island

"Shan what did you need to tell me?" Cody asked her "Can't we do this in private?"

"No we can't do this in private and so you know I'm pregnant" Shanna told him as the tears spilled down her cheeks "And so you know its not yours its Randy's" you could hear Cody groan

"When did the fuck this happen? How could you sleep with my best friend, how?" Cody asked "Fuck Orton can't keep your hands off my wife?"

"Shan why why did you sleep with him when you sleep with me al the time you aren't having his baby you can't prove it" Cody spat at her

I didn't even try to answer Cody I could see the anger in his eyes and I knew his temper was getting out of hand quickly. Shanna told him that we were nearly 17 weeks pregnant and Cody basically said you can't prove that its mine and Shanna then asked me to grab her purse which held the results and it showed that I am a 100% match on the DNA that we had done today.

Cody then said I guess you are asking for a divorce and told Shanna she wasn't getting anything and Shan told him not to worry that the house, car, was hers and that he forgot who she was. It wasn't long after that Kelly spoke up and blurted out that she and Cody were having a baby as well and out of no where Shanna just reaches out and slaps the shit out of her. I wasn't shocked at all, Kelly deserved the slap to the face. Shanna then asked how long this has been going on and Cody's or Kelly's answer to the was about 6 almost 7 months and with that Shanna had tears in her eyes and ran to the bathroom I could hear her getting sick a few times. When she came out she told she was headed to go and brush her teeth and lay down I knew she was drained I told her I would be up to check on her in a bit I need to make some phone calls.

My first call was to Stephanie McMahon

"Hello Stephanie McMahon" Stephanie answered

"Hey Steph its Randy" I told her

"Hey whats up" she asked

"Just so you know Shanna is still sick and she and Cody just had a big fight and she is now laying down and I really don't want to leave her" I told Stephanie hoping I wouldn't have to explain why Shanna is still sick

"Oh whats going on Randy I thought the two of you hated each other?" Stephanie questioned

"We don't hate each other we are dating, and she is pregnant with my baby yes we had a amnio done today as she is 16 week almost 17 and she has been throwing up quiet a bit and all I just can't leave her is that cool?" I asked

"Thats fine Randy if you need anything just ask how did Cody react to it?" Stephanie asked

"Well not so well we all know he has a temper, Shan let Kelly have it who came with Cody I guess they have been seeing each other for 6 months and had news themselves" I told her as I watched Cody and Kelly walk downstairs and out the door "They just left here"

"Ah well those two just left my office about 30 or 40 minutes ago and Kelly is pregnant" Stephanie told me "But I'm sure you knew that"

"Yeah they just told us tonight" I told Stephanie "Thanks for understanding I will see you at Raw on Monday then"

"Randy why don't you and Shanna both take the next two weeks to relax and figure things out don't worry about Raw you two have other things going on and I know that Ted and your sister are getting Married next saturday so we will see you then for the wedding" Stephanie to me

"Thanks Steph I need to make a few more calls I will keep you updated" I told her

"Okay talk to you later" and we hung up the phone

I went up to check on Shan and she was sleeping I kicked my shoes off and pulled my shirt over my head and ran to the bathroom and then joined Shanna in bed and as I wrapped my arms around her she rolls over and burries her face in my chest and cries till she is sleeping.

I have no clue to how long I slept but when I was starting to wake up I was alone in bed and missed Shanna already I was pulling my shirt back down.

"Thanks for telling Stephanie McMahon honey, also Codes is on his way here to get more clothes" Shanan told me while I wrapped her up in my arms "Did I ever tell you are so warm to sleep next to honey?"

"Yes you did a few nights ago honey. How are you feeling?" I asked Shanna as we walked back downstairs hand in hand

"Tender baby very tender" Shanna said

"Well baby why don't you go lay down on the couch and I will grab us drinks what do you want honey?" I asked her as she sat down and started to lay back

"The usual hon Pibb Zero" Shanna stated as the front door opened and Cody walked in and he looked pissed off

"What the fuck Orton your still here, you never made it to Raw, why the fuck are you still here in my house, with my wife not yours?" Cody asked in anger

"Cody actually this is my house, and I am no longer your wife and Randy is welcome here anytime" Shanna told him while standing up. Those were the wrong words to say to Cody because he reached out and slapped Shanna so hard that she fell to the floor now holding her face that hurt bad and her stomach

"Cody" I said in anger and Cody looked up in time to see my fist connect with his face "Baby are you okay?" as I turned the attention to Shanna and helped her up and helped and to the couch to lay back down.

"My face hurts honey why in the hell would he slap me for correcting him." Shanna told me "Will you all Ambyr so she can check me over honey. Is Cody still flat on his back?"

"I can do that honey and I am sorry honey and yes he is baby" I told Shanna and called Ambyr who said she was on the way

"Hon hold me please" Shanna asked

"You never need to ask me that honey" I told Shanna as I slipped in behind her on the couch and pulled her to me.

Ambyr arrived shortly after that and looked at Cody and just laughed and said that he got what he deserved and then listened to the baby who was happy and content and told Shanna to rest and if she started to feel worse to call her.

I woke up to the sound of Shanna getting sick in the bathroom I pulled myself out of bed and headed into where she was and she was now laying on the tile floor that is around the toilet and letting it cool her body down I sat down and grabbed a fresh wash cloth and got it nice and cold and put it on the back of her neck and started to rub my hand up and down her back feeling bad that she was so sick still and throwing up. I could hear Shan's phone ringing and her say hi to Ted who was calling I told Shanna that I was getting in the shower and did just that oh it felt good to have the hot water fall down on my body and work the tension out of my back. I looked down at my hand from when I punch Cody out and it was pretty swollen and forgot that he was sleeping it off in the guest room I had to carry the lame ass up last night. While I slept in the bed with his wife...oh wait my girlfriend.

I was just getting done buckling my belt when Shanna found me and had this look of oh my do you look hot.

Hey babe what time are we meeting Teddy and sis?" I asked Shan as I pulled on a shirt

" Oh in an hour and half hon we have plenty of time" Shanna told me "I'm getting in the shower please make sure Cody gets out hon"

"Not a prob" I told Shan and placed a kiss on her forehead.

We were finally on our way to Applebee's to meet up with Ted and Steph I couldn't wait to see what their reaction was when we told them that Shanna was pregnant and that the baby was mine. After helping Shanna out and holding the door for her and we walk in and Shanna spots them before me and together hand in hand we walk over to join them. I slid into the booth first then Shanna sat down and no sooner from when she sat down she in the bathroom.

"She still sick?" Ted asked with a concerned look on his face

"Yes she is, man I hope she is done soon I know it taking a toll on her body" I told Ted and watched as Shanna made her way back to the table and sent me a soft smile

"Hey you okay Shan?" Ted Shanna

"Not really my stomach is turning, I am still very tender and just feel blah today" Shanna told Ted "there is something that Randy and I need to tell you guys"

"Go for it Shanna just spit it out" Ted told me and he was smacked by Stephanie

"I'm 16 almost 17 week pregnant with Randy's baby" Shanna stated quietly and the tears started to slip down her cheeks

"Congrats sweetie when did you guys find out?" Stephanie asked as Ted still had this look of you did what to my sister

"We found out yesterday morning and told Cody and to our surprise Kelly is pregnant as well" I stated as I put an arm around Shanna

"Teddy say something please" Shanna begged

"I don't know what to say but congrats and I have to say I am glad its not with Cody and Kelly is pregnant by??" Ted questioned

"Cody" Shanna and I said together

After leaving Applebee's since Steph had a doctor appointment to go to we are in the car and I started to head home then asked Shanna if it was okay if we told my parents and she said that was fine. I steered the truck in the direction of their house and Shanna made the call to her parents we were now meeting Ted Sr and Diane for supper at 6pm at Chili's along with Brett who is Shanna's younger brother. We were pulling up to my parents when I saw that all the cars were there which meant everyone was home.

"Shan you okay hon?" I asked Shanna and she could only nod her head yes. I knew she was nervous to no end knowing that his parents would probably hate us or worse yet want nothing to do with the baby or us. She had voiced her thoughts to Randy on the way to Applebee's

"I'm fine hon just don't know how our parents are going to react I am thrilled that we are having a baby together" Shanna told me "Here goes nothing right?"

"I love you Shan, I warn you now they wont be thrilled that you are still married to Cody but they will welcome not only you but the baby into the family with welcome arms hon" I told Shanna then got out of my H2 and then helped Shanna out and together we walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. As we waited on someone to answer the door it opened and my mom pulled us both in for a hug.

"Randy what's going on son? How are you Shanna?" Elaine asked "Bob the kids are here Shanna where is Cody at?"

"Mom lay off the questions please just hang on and we will sit down and talk okay" I told her while giving his dad a quick hug and both Nathan and Becky walked into the formal living room "Okay since we are all here now I guess we can get started"

"Randy Steph isn't here I'm sure she would be upset I should get her on the …

"Mom chill we just got done having lunch with Steph and Teddy" I stated "Okay we have some big news Shan do you want to start out?"

"I know you all probably want to know why I am here with Randy and not Cody. Well Randy I can't do this please take over" Shanna stated and sat down on the loveseat and I sat down next to Shan and put my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder

"Okay what my girlfriend is trying to say is that we are nearly 17 weeks pregnant" I stated

"Randal did you just say girlfriend Shan sweetheart what about Cody about your marriage?" Elaine asked us

"Elaine Cody and I still may be married but we are over. I am seeking a divorce with in the next few weeks as soon and I can get my lawyer to call me back and all" Shanna told them

"Well no matter what welcome to the family sweetheart we are excited about this baby" Bob told us.

We didn't stay too much longer and headed back to Shanna place and when we got there I noticed that Brett's car was in the driveway. I got out and Brett pulled Shanna into a tight hug. "Okay Brett let up a bit…don't squeeze me so tight" Shanna told him

Shanna and Brett talked for a few more minutes as we made our way up to the house and there was something about Shanna she was glowing and she looked wonderful. Shanna opened the door to the house and there stood Cody who looked pissed I had Shanna's hand and pulled her to me to protect her from Cody I knew this wasn't going to be pretty...Words were exchanged and I told Shanna to move and when she did I punched him out again and my my hand was throbbing in pain. Shanna tried not to laugh since this is twice now that Cody is flat on his back in her living room.

"Randy what the hell punching out my brother in law" Brett stated before I could say anything Shanna told him that Cody wasn't his brother in law anymore and she headed to the kitched to get me the ice pack for my hand again. Shanna said that she was going to lay down it was only 2 and we had to be at Chili's at 6 I told her that I would be up soon. I picked up my phone and called John Cena and asked him if he woudl come and pick Cody up and take him back to the hotel and explained why and I could tell that he was laughing and said see ya in a few.. Brett said that he would change the locks and the code for the garage and my hand was still throbbing and I went up to check on Shan and we acutally headed to the doctor office so I could get my hand looked at and sure enough I had broken my left hand in two places oops...Vince wasn't real happy but he understood why I did it and then told me that he would have Shanna and I start to share a dressing room and make Shanna my personal assistant and find Cody someone else.

We finally made it to Chili's and I walked around to help Shanna out I could tell that she was nervous again and we walked in and her parents hadn't been seated yet Ted Sr shook my hand as Diane gave me a hug and then pulled Shanna off to the side and they were talking.

"Randy what happned to your hand and where is Cody by chance I thought it would be him here tonight not that I don't mind seeing you but he is our son in law" Ted asked me

"You shall find out soon enough sir" I told Ted Sr and we are shown to our table. I slid into the booth again and Shanna sat on the outside again. Shanna's mom wasted no time in telling her dad that we had something to tel them

"Thanks mom...I know you are both wondering why I am here with Randy and all well my boyfriend and I are having a baby we are nearly 17 weeks and Cody and I are getting a divorce" Shanna told them. "I take it you guys are happy?"

"Yes sweetie we are...and to tell you the truth we never really like Cody that much we know what he has put you through and we can't wait so when are you due?" Diane asked Shanna

"We are due Jan. 3, 2010 mom Dad are you okay?"Shanna asked

"Randy what do you plan on doing sticking around or leaving my daughter?" Ted Sr asked

"I am staying with Shanna I love her and I love this baby and I can't wait to have the baby here and in our arms Ted I'm not going anywhere" I stated and placed a kiss on Shanna's temple


	14. Chapter 14

Kelly's POV

I just told Shanna that I am pregnant by Cody and she slapped me and oh that pissed me she also kicked Cody out of his own house. I don't care who she thinks she is. I know that she is Ted's sister but I don't care. Cody grabbed some clothes and then we headed back to the hotel and to my room I was worn out and needed to lay down and Cody was still seething that his wife kicked him out, and slapped me.

"Kelly hon are you okay?" Cody asked me "I'm sorry that Shan slapped you"

"Its okay she will get whats coming I have a feeling that Randy wont stay or she wont stay pregnant or even better that its your baby and she found out about us" I told Cody and placed my hand on my stomach that held out baby

"Yes Shanna will pay but not right now" Cody told me and we walked into the hotel a few minutes later and all "Baby come here"

Cody pulled me to him and held me "I can't believe we are 19 week pregnant with a baby honey I never dreamed of us getting pregnant honey, but know this now I will always be here for you"

"I can't believe it either Cody" I stated "I'm going to lay down for awhile care to join me?"

"I would love to babe can I do that after my work out though?" Cody asked

"Thats fine hon I will be here I also need to schedule another doctors appointment do you want to stay with Dr Heller for find someone else?" I asked Cody

"Lets find someone else hon, I need to look for a new doc and a new place to live and I want you to live with me babe I want to be there for all you appointments and all and be there for when you go into labor" Cody told me then placed a soft kiss to my forehead "I will see you in a bit if you need me call hon" and with that Cody was out the door which gave me time to find a new doctor and rest.

The next week flew by quickly and it was time for Ted and Stephanie's wedding and I was gonig on Cody's arm he was in the wedding and had plans to walk down with Shanna but I was hoping that woudln't happen I was kinda shocked that they hadn't asked him to not to come but I was dress shopping and complaining to Maria who was also dress shopping with me and I hated for the fact that I was showing very nicely I have to say I was two weeks futher into my pregnancy with Shanna and she wasn't showing as much as I was I had to find a bigger dress size.

"Ria I hate this" I stated while looked for another dress that wouldn't show my stomach much but so far that wasn't happeneing

"Kelly honey your pregnant nothing will fit, although I have seen Shanna and I have to say this you are looking like you are at least 4 1/2 months honey are sure your not further into the pregnancy than the doctors think?" Maria questioned

"No but there are twins in my family who knows I am pretty big aren't I?" I asked

"When do you have a sono?" Maria asked

"Today at 3pm Cody is going with me we have been feeling the baby move a lot" I told Maria and finally found a dress that looked nice on me and we checked out it was nearly 2pm and I called Cody to see if he had found a place yet and was surprised when he told me yes and that he would meet me there and gave me the address thank god I have GPS or I never would have found it. Cody was renting a 3 bedroom condo and it was perfect for us and had two extra room and two bathrooms and was only 2 years old Cody said that he was going shopping for those things later after my appointment.

While we were on the way to my appointment with my doctor Dr Durland I was excited to have a sono done and to find out what we were having I was praying for a little girl and we were talking and Cody decided that he didn't want to go the wedding and that was fine by me I really didn't want to go anyways.

"Kelly hi I'm Dr Durland I will be your doctor for the rest of your pregnancy how are you feeling?" Dr Durland asked

"Hi I'm Kelly and this is my boyfriend Cody I am feeling good but I feel huge and alll." I stated and Cody just smiled at me

"Well lets take a look at you and see if we can find the heartbeat and I want to get a sono done then draw blood" my doctor told me

"Thats fine" I stated and she instructed me to lay back and Cody helped me and she mesaured me and I was measuring for 23 weeks not 19 even though my due date was Dec 23, 2009 she was then listening to the baby's heartbeat and found it and it ws nice and strong and then she moved the doppler and we heard another heartbeat that was just as strong

"I think you might be pregnant with twins hon I hear two heartbeats if you follow me we can do a sono now do you want to know what your having?" she asked

"Yes we do" Cody finally said something

As the sono was being done Dr Durland was taking the measurements and pointed out the various body parts and sure enough I was pregnant with twins we found out that we were having twin boys.

It was time for the wedding and Cody had been told not to come but we all know that Cody doesn't listen well either. We walking into the reception that was at the hotel and I see Shanna lean over and tell Brett that Cody was here and Brett walked up to us as everyone was waiting on the bride and groom to show up and be announced.

"Hey man you need ot leave you aren't welcome here" Brett stated

"I have every right to be here as I am a groomsmen and invited" Cody stated to him with anger in his voice

"If I remember righ tyou cheated on my sister, got Kelly pregnant, then slapped my sister that night got you unvited and a no longer apart of the wedding" Brett said

"Cody do as Brett asked and leave "Ted finally said

"No"

"Code man we don't need this at my wedding" Ted answered

"You know Ted I am sick and tired of this "God Like Presense" Get over youself man" Cody said and had enough and just reached out and punched him but Ted moved fast enough and he hit Brett who hit Cody back and it was an all out brawl. I saw Ted throw in a coulpe good punches till Randy stood up and walked over to us

"Ladies Ladies we don't need this not at Teddy and Steph's wedding its for Monday when Teddy returns from his honeymoon. Cody you had no right to show up tonight and start this. Go and get yourself check" Randy said with a smirk on hs face.


	15. Chapter 15

Brett's POV

I had received a call from my brother-in-law, Cody, asking me to help him do something at the house. After I hung up with him, I headed over to their house. I arrived at their house only moments before Shanna and Randy pulled up. I was a little confused as to why she was with Randy, since I thought they hated each other. As soon as I saw her, I gave her a big hug.

"Okay Brett let up a bit…don't squeeze me so tight" she told me.

"Sorry sis I haven't seen you in a while. Cody called and needed help with something but wouldn't tell me what" I told her as she unlocked the door and there stood Cody.

Cody told Shan to go inside so they could talk. I wasn't to thrilled with the tone of voice he used with her. But before I could say anything, Shan spoke up.

"Brett before you help Cody with anything we need to talk now." she told me/ "Cody you can get out and give me my damn key back you are no longer welcome here."

"Fine but don't come running back to me when Orton fucks up" Cody said to her and with that Randy told Shan to move and punched Cody. Cody was flat on his back and out cold.

"Randy what the hell? Punching out my brother in law." I stated "Brett, he isn't your brother in law anymore. I am filing for a divorce as he has cheated on me and got Kelly-Kelly, the fucking bitch, pregnant." she told me and headed to the kitchen for a ice pack for Randy's hand again that was starting to swell. I followed her into the kitchen.

"Shan, sis, talk to me what's going on?" I asked her.

"I so didn't want to tell you this way but I'm pregnant but not by Cody. I am carrying Randy's baby hon." she told me and I wrapped her up in another tight hug "Brett not so tight I can't breathe and all. I take it you're not upset?"

"I'm going to be an uncle, fuck no, and I am actually glad it's not with Cody he is an ass for the way he treats you. Have you told Mom and Dad yet?" I responded.

"Not yet we are meeting at Chili's for supper at 6pm tonight and telling them there" she told me and handed Randy the ice pack.

I told her that I would change all the locks and change the code on the garage for her. I still couldn't believe that my sister was finally getting away from Cody. She deserved better and I know that Randy will treat her like she should be treated. I stayed at the house with Shan and randy until they headed out around 5:30. I said that I would stay at the house in case Cody came back and tried to do anything. I was just thankful that he had enough sense to stay away.


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie's POV

It was now two days before our wedding and I was ready to get it all over with. Shan and I were enjoying our day out while Ted, Randy and Brett were out shopping for who knows what. When those three get together, strange things can happen.

"Okay, girl how are you feeling? Are you nervous about Saturday?" Shan asked me as we were waiting on our food to be delivered to our table.

"Believe it or not Shan, I am not that nervous. I am going to spend the rest of my life with the man of my dreams and the man I am in love with." I told me before taking a drink of my iced tea "How are you feeling?"

"Good today, yesterday not so good. I swear this baby knows what I need to eat. I have the strangest craving for mashed taters at 3am. Last night Randy came down stairs and I was making them and he laughed at me." she told me and laughed "Just wait till your pregnant you will understand the cravings, the baby oh wow that feels strange."

"You okay Shanna?" I asked.

"Yes the baby just moved. Here put your hand here hon." She told me and placed my hand and the baby moved again and both of our faces just lit up.

"Wow I can't wait to feel that...I have something to confess to you but you can't tell Randy" I stated and smiled.

"Oh My God! how far are you hon?" She asked "I wont tell Randy anything and to be honest I almost forgot about us having lunch today hon."

"We are only 7 weeks hon and we can't wait. And before you ask we haven't told either set of parents yet. we are waiting till after we are married." I said.

"I don't blame you at all. I can't believe you two have me walking down to the alter with Cody, not something I expected now hon." Shan told me. "Cody, who basically has slapped me."

"How about we have you walk down with Randy?" I asked and she just nodded her head.

We finished lunch and then went shopping, got our nails done and picked up a few things that we still needed for the wedding. Then we went our separate ways and she told me not to worry that Randy wouldn't know anything till we were ready to tell him ourselves and that she loved me and they would see us tomorrow for the rehearsal.

I headed home hoping that Ted was already home, and to my surprise he was. I walked into the house with everything for the wedding and wedding night. Ted was on the phone in the office and I just smiled at him. I put everything we needed for the rehearsal and for the wedding into the back of the Durango.

"Hey baby. How was lunch with Shan?" Ted asked.

"Good. I got to feel her baby move." I answered.

"That's good." Ted responded.

"Yeah. I can't wait until we can feel our baby moving." I stated. "So how was your shopping trip with the guys?"

"Interesting to say the least. I don't even want to tell you what Brett suggested I buy that almost caused Randy to lose it." Ted stated.

"What did he suggest you buy?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You really don't want to know. Let's just say that only you could wear it and I could control it." he answered.

I didn't respond as I tried to figure out what he was talking about. After a few minutes, I just shook my head and finished getting things ready for the rehearsal. Shanna and Randy came over to help us finish up the last of the stuff for the wedding.

After dinner I headed into the office and checked my email. After sorting through all my emails, I finally shut off the computer and turned off the lights.

"Are you ready to head up?" I asked Ted who was in the garage.

"I'll be up in a few minutes." Ted answered as he gave me a wink.

I headed upstairs and got ready for bed. I must have been more tired than I thought as the next thing I remember was my phone ringing the next morning. I rolled over and Ted wasn't in bed. His side of the bed was a mess so I know that he came to bed. I just wondered where he disappeared to.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey baby. I hope I didn't wake you. I just wanted to call you and let you know that I will meet you at the hotel for the rehearsal at 2." Ted told me.

"Ok. I will be there. By the way did you call Cody and tell him not to show up at the wedding?" I asked.

"I told him. Let's just hope he listens." Ted answered. "But I need to let you go. I will see you this afternoon. I love you."

"Love you too." I responded.

The rehearsal went just as planned. Everyone arrived on time for once. My mom was already in tears and it was just the rehearsal. After the rehearsal we all headed to a nearby restaurant. After dinner, Ted headed out with Randy and Brett and few other guys, while us ladies headed back to the house. I hated being away from Ted especially when he's in town, but tomorrow would definitely make up for it. The next morning I was woken up by Shan and Ambyr.

"Good morning sleepy head! It's your wedding day!" Shan sang merrily.

"5 more minutes please." I teased.

"Stephanie Orton, you better get out of that bed or I'm gonna drag you out. We need to be at the salon in 30 minutes." Shan responded.

"Ok. Ok. I'm up. Let me get in the shower and we can head out." I stated.

I took a quick shower and put on a loose button up top and headed downstairs. My wedding dress was already in the car as well as my veil. My mom Teresa, Ted's mom Diane, my step-mom Elaine, Shan Ambyr and I headed into town to get out hair done before heading to the hotel for the wedding. As I sat in the chair and the gal did my hair just the way I wanted it, I received a text message from Ted.

"Morning sexy."

"Morning."

"I just wanted to let you know that I was thinking about you and I will meet you this afternoon at 2 at the hotel."

"I'll be the one in the long white dress and veil."

"Sounds good. I can't wait until we are husband and wife. I love you."

"Me too. Love you too."

After our hair was done, we piled into the cars and headed to the hotel. It was nearly 12 when we finally got to the room so that we could get dressed and do our makeup. Shan and Ambyr helped me into my wedding dress after they were dressed. My mom and step-mom helped with the veil. I'm just glad they got along.

"You look so beautiful!" Elaine stated.

"Thank you." I responded as I looked in the full length mirror.

"Ted is not going to be able to keep his eyes or hands off of you." My mom stated.

"Ew. That's my brother." Shan responded as we all laughed.

At the time got closer, everyone headed to the entrance of the wedding hall. My dad knocked on the door before walking in. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"You look just as beautiful as the day you were born." he told me.

"Thank you, Daddy." I responded.

"Are you ready to marry Teddy?" he asked.

"As ready as I ever will be." I responded.

We made our way to the Wedding Hall and waited as patiently as possible. Shan and Randy walked out first, then Ambyr and Brett. The doors closed before dad and I took our spots. As soon as the wedding march started, the doors opened and there stood Ted looking as sexy as ever in his tux. Dad walked me down the aisle towards Ted and I couldn't help but smile.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the reverend asked.

"My family and I do." my dad answered as he gave my hand to Ted and took his seat next to Elaine and my mom.

"Theodore, do you take Stephanie for your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love, honor and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the reverend asked.

"I do." Ted answered.

"Stephanie, do you take Theodore for your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love, honor and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" the reverend asked.

"I do." I answered.

"Theodore, please repeat after me." the reverend stated. "I, Theodore DiBiase Jr, take you Stephanie Michelle Orton, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I, Theodore DiBiase Jr, take you Stephanie Michelle Orton, to be my lawfully wedded wife." Ted repeated while looking into my eyes.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the reverend stated.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Ted repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." the reverend stated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." Ted repeated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the reverend stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Ted repeated.

There was a short pause in between us stating our vows. Ted winked at me as he smiled. I couldn't wait until the reverend announced that we were husband and wife.

"Stephanie, please repeat after me." the reverend stated. "I, Stephanie Michelle Orton, take you Theodore DiBiase Jr, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I, Stephanie Michelle Orton, take you Theodore DiBiase Jr, to be my lawfully wedded husband." I repeated while looking into Ted's eyes.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the reverend stated.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." I repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." the reverend stated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." I repeated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the reverend stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I repeated.

The reverend then asked for the rings and both Shanna and Randy handed him the rings. I couldn't help but smile at my very soon-to-be-husband.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it abide in peace and continue in love until life's end." the reverend stated as he held up my wedding band before giving it to Ted.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Ted stated as he slid the ring on my finger.

"May this ring be blessed so she who gives it and he who wears it abide in peace and continue in love until life's end." the reverend stated as he held up my wedding band before giving it to me.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." I stated as I slid the ring on his finger.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day and each passing year. Theodore and Stephanie are now beginning their married life together and have consented to live together in wedlock and have declared before God and everyone by giving and receiving of rings. By the powers vested in me by God and the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce them Husband and Wife." the reverend stated. "You may kiss the bride."

Ted lifted my veil and we shared our first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone clapped and cheered for us. Shanna handed me my bouquet and I took Ted's hand as we made our way up the aisle. The next stop, the reception hall. So far this day has been perfect and I have to say that I couldn't wait until tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

Ted's POV

It was two days before our wedding and I still needed to get a gift for Steph. I know that I didn't need to, but I wanted to. I enlisted the help of Randy and Brett to go shopping with me. What a mistake that was. It wasn't that Randy didn't know what he was doing, but Brett, wow, let's just say he was thinking with something other than his brain.

"Hey Teddy, how about a pair of these?" Brett asked as held up a box.

"Are you kidding me? Steph would not go for those." I responded as I shook my head and chuckled.

"This might sound weird, especially since she is my sister, but how about some lingerie?" Randy suggested.

"I don't think so. She likes surprising me with new ones that she picks out." I responded.

"TMI, dude, TMI." Randy stated.

"Hey Bro, how about some vibrating panties that you can control?" Brett suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dude, that's my sister." Randy responded sounding grossed out.

"Yeah. I don't think so, Brett. Try thinking with something above your waist." I responded.

As we continued our shopping trip, I finally found the perfect gift for Steph. I paid for the item and we grabbed some lunch before heading in separate directions. Randy told me that he and Shan would come over later to help out with the rest of wedding stuff. I headed home and waited for Steph to get back from her day out with Shanna.

"Hey baby. How was lunch with Shan?" I asked.

"Good. I got to feel her baby move." She answered.

"That's good." I responded.

"Yeah. I can't wait until we can feel our baby moving." she stated. "So how was your shopping trip with the guys?"

"Interesting to say the least. I don't even want to tell you what Brett suggested I buy that almost caused Randy to lose it." I stated.

"What did he suggest you buy?" Steph asked out of curiosity.

"You really don't want to know. Let's just say that only you could wear it and I could control it." I answered.

She didn't respond as she tried to figure out what I was talking about. After a few minutes, she just shook her head and finished getting things ready for the rehearsal. Randy and my sister came over to help us get the last of the stuff done for the wedding. Shan kept bugging me about the gift I got for Steph, but I wouldn't tell her as she couldn't keep a secret.

"Shan you can try all you want but your not going to drag it out of me you have to wait and see like everyone else." I told her and then placed a kiss on her forehead "I still love you and I hear you felt the baby move today."

"Your being a pain in my ass Teddy and yes we did" she told Me "but I still love you and by the way I am now walking to the alter with Randy not Cody or we would have probably beat the living hell out of each other."

"Not if I get to him first honey, not if I get to him first" I told her.

Randy and Shanna left after everything was done. Stephanie and I headed out to dinner and then home for the night. I stayed out in the garage to wrap her gift and she came out and almost spoiled the surprise.

"Are you ready to head up?" Steph asked from the doorway.

"I'll be up in a few minutes." I answered as I gave her a wink.

After Steph left I finished wrapping the gift and then headed into the house and locked up. I headed upstairs and got ready for bed. Steph must have been more tired than she thought as she was sound asleep. The next morning, I got up and headed out to get my tux and go for a work out before the rehearsal. I looked at my watch and thought that Steph would be up by now and called her.

"Hello." she answered.

"Hey baby. I hope I didn't wake you. I just wanted to call you and let you know that I will meet you at the hotel for the rehearsal at 2." I told her.

"Ok. I will be there. By the way did you call Cody and tell him not to show up at the wedding?" she asked.

"I told him. Let's just hope he listens." I answered. "But I need to let you go. I will see you this afternoon. I love you."

"Love you too." she responded.

The rehearsal went just as planned. Everyone arrived on time for once. Teresa was already in tears and it was just the rehearsal. After the rehearsal we all headed to a nearby restaurant. After dinner, I headed out with Randy and Brett and few other guys, while the ladies headed back to the house. I hated being away from Steph especially since I'm gone enough as it is, but tomorrow would definitely make up for it.

The next morning Brett and Randy woke me with their typical arguing. This time it was over a stupid cartoon. I rolled over and grabbed my phone. I didn't want to deal with their petty disagreement and I got in the shower. After I was dressed I text Steph.

"Morning sexy."

"Morning."

"I just wanted to let you know that I was thinking about you and I will meet you this afternoon at 2 at the hotel."

"I'll be the one in the long white dress and veil."

"Sounds good. I can't wait until we are husband and wife. I love you."

"Me too. Love you too."

As soon as Randy and Brett were dressed we headed over to the hotel and started getting ready for the wedding. I helped Brett with his cummerbund and bow tie. You would think he would know how to tie one on after all the formal events he's been to.

"Steph is going to want to tear that tux off of you as soon as she has you alone." Brett stated.

"Dude, really? Are you that obsessed with making me want to hurt you. That's my sister your talking about." Randy responded.

I couldn't help but chuckle as we made our way to the Wedding Hall and waited as patiently as possible. I stood near the alter until it was time for me to move. Shan and Randy walked out first, then Ambyr and Brett. The doors closed before I could try and get a look at Steph. As soon as the wedding march started, the doors opened and there stood Steph looking just a beautiful as the day I met her. Bob walked her down the aisle towards me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the reverend asked.

"My family and I do." Bob answered as he gave Steph's hand to me and took his seat next to Elaine and Teresa.

"Theodore, do you take Stephanie for your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love, honor and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the reverend asked.

"I do." I answered.

"Stephanie, do you take Theodore for your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love, honor and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" the reverend asked.

"I do." Stephanie answered.

"Theodore, please repeat after me." the reverend stated. "I, Theodore DiBiase Jr, take you Stephanie Michelle Orton, to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I, Theodore DiBiase Jr, take you Stephanie Michelle Orton, to be my lawfully wedded wife." I repeated while looking into her eyes.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the reverend stated.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." I repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." the reverend stated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." I repeated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the reverend stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I repeated.

There was a short pause in between us stating our vows. I winked at Stephanie as I smiled. I couldn't wait until the reverend announced that we were husband and wife.

"Stephanie, please repeat after me." the reverend stated. "I, Stephanie Michelle Orton, take you Theodore DiBiase Jr, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I, Stephanie Michelle Orton, take you Theodore DiBiase Jr, to be my lawfully wedded husband." Steph repeated while looking into my eyes.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the reverend stated.

"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Steph repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." the reverend stated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad and in joy as well as in sorrow." Steph repeated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the reverend stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Steph repeated.

The reverend then asked for the rings and both Shanna and Randy handed him the rings. I couldn't help but smile at my very soon-to-be-wife.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it abide in peace and continue in love until life's end." the reverend stated as he held up my wedding band before giving it to me.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." I stated as I slid the ring on her finger.

"May this ring be blessed so she who gives it and he who wears it abide in peace and continue in love until life's end." the reverend stated as he held up my wedding band before giving it to Stephanie.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." She stated as she slid the ring on my finger.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day and each passing year. Theodore and Stephanie are now beginning their married life together and have consented to live together in wedlock and have declared before God and everyone by giving and receiving of rings. By the powers vested in me by God and the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce them Husband and Wife." the reverend stated. "You may kiss the bride."

I lifted her veil and we shared our first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone clapped and cheered for us. Finally, after 3 years together, we were husband and wife. Now it was time to head to the reception. Shan handed Steph her bouquet and we walked up the aisle hand in hand.

Brett's POV

At the reception, as we were waiting Shanna leaned over and told me that Cody was here. I stood up and walked over to them as everyone was waiting on the bride and groom to show up and be announced.

"Hey man. You need to leave. You aren't welcome here." I stated.

"I have every right to be here as I am a groomsmen and invited." Cody stated with anger in his voice.

"If I remember right, you cheated on my sister, got Kelly pregnant, then slapped my sister that night. That got you uninvited and a no longer apart of the wedding." I said.

"Cody, do as Brett asked and leave." Ted finally said

"No." Cody responded.

"Code man, we don't need this at my wedding." Ted answered.

"You know Ted, I am sick and tired of you 'God Like Presence.' Get over yourself man." Cody said as he had enough and just reached out to punch him but Ted moved fast enough and he hit me.

I turned and hit Cody back and it was an all out brawl. I saw Ted throw in a couple good punches till Randy stood up and walked over to us.

"Ladies, Ladies we don't need this. Not at Teddy and Steph's wedding. Save it for Monday when Teddy returns from his honeymoon. Cody you had no right to show up tonight and start this. Go and get yourself checked." Randy said with a smirk on his face.

Once Cody left it was all fun and games. Ted and Stephanie were announced into the reception hall and once they took their seats, the toasts began. Steph's dad made a toast as well as Randy and Shanna. Their toasts were short and sweet and soon the food was brought out.

After eating a six course dinner, it was time for the cake. I was running around with Ambyr taking pictures of everyone and everything. Steph and Ted cut the cake and each fed the other a small piece before the caterers sliced up the cake and served it. After cake it was on to dancing.

Everyone danced and partied into the night. Towards the end of the reception, it was time for Ted to throw the garter and Steph to toss the bouquet. For the garter toss, all the non-married men gathered on the dance floor, including me. Ted tossed the garter and Randy caught it. I figured that Ted planned to toss it his way. Next was Steph's turn to toss her bouquet. All the non-married women gathered on the dance floor and Shan caught the bouquet. Coincidence, I think not, but oh well.

Steph and Ted headed out to their waiting car that was decorated with streamers and a "Just Married Sign." Everyone threw confetti as they made their way to the car. I was happy the night was over as now my older brother was married. I made a bet with Ambyr that they would come back from their honeymoon pregnant.


	18. Chapter 18

Shanna's POV

It was a few weeks after getting Ted and Stephanie married off and their wedding was beautiful and I was in tears throught out the whole wedding Stephanie looked so beautiful in her dress and Teddy looked good in his tux. Randy and I made the pair walking in and out together. We had a great time at the wedding but during the reception I started to get worn out and Randy and suggested we head up to our room since the reception took place the hotel and I went to find Steph and Teddy to tell them congrats again and give them both hugs.

As Randy and I headed upstairs to our room hand in hand I was carrying my shoes in my hand as my feet hurt and Randy was laughing at me.

"What is so funny Randy?" I asked him and squeezed his hand

"You for carrying your shoes honey, your feet hurt that bad that I need to carry you?" Randy asked me and I just giggled

"You try being in 4 inch high heels honey most of the evening, thats why I kicked them off during the reception" I told Randy as he opened our room door "And I have to say that they did the trick with you being 6'4 made me not look so short next to you baby"

"That they did sweetie I love you" Randy told me then claimed my lips in a sweet tender kiss and I kissed him back and then when the kiss broke Randy got down on one knee and held out a box with a diamond ring in it "Shanna I love you and I am in love with you, will you please spend the rest of my life with me and become my wife?"

"Yes" I answered with tears in my eyes then kissed him as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me back

"Baby I know you just filed for your divorce from Cody and I don't want to rush you but I love you and I am not going anywhere but to the bathroom then to bed with you" Randy told me and smiled at me

"I love you Randal Keith Orton" I told him and as he walked by me I smacked him on his butt and giggled "And I want to wait till after the baby is born hon"

"I love that idea honey" Randy stated as he walked out of the bathroom and had his shirt wide open and untucked from his slacks and gave me a light kiss on my forehead and helped me out of my dress and places a kiss on my stomach that was now showing nicely tonight thankfully the dress hid it well enough. "Join me in bed honey?"

"Give me a minute hon I need to use the bathroom the baby is driving me nuts then yes I will join you in bed" I told Randy.

Over the next few weeks I was starting to show nicely and we were actually sitting in my doctor's office waiting on the sono tech to have a sono done we were also going to find out the sex of the baby I was hoping for a little girl as was Randy and had been talking names for a while now and we have decided if we were having a girl it was to be Ava Payton and for a boy Hunter Shawn or Xavier Randy.

The sono just got underway and the tech was taking all the measurements and showing us the face, chest, the heart which was perfect, the baby's spine was fine as well and a few minutes later she was asking if we wanted to know the sex of the baby and we both told her yes and she showed us that we were now having a girl. After getting cleaned up and having pictures handed to me we headed out to the airport we had to be in Oklahoma City for Monday Night Raw. We started to recieve lots of text from our families wanting to know how my appointment went, how the baby was and what we were having. I finally sent out a mass text stating that we were having a baby girl. I didn' t realize at the time that I sent the text to Cody as well. Our divorce came threw a few days ago and we were now no longer married and I couldn't wait to announce my engagement to Randy.

At 22 weeks pregnant I was worn out Stephanie and I talked most of the way to Oklahoma I was happy to hear that she and Teddy were doing great and she said that she had been getting sick more and more and hated morning sickness. I couldn't agree more it wasn't fun. By the time we landed I was wanting to go and lay down at the hotel and once we got checked in Randy said that he would stay and I told him to go that if I needed him I would call. Stephanie said that she would come by after her and Ted's meeting with Stephanie McMahon and all. By the time we got checked in Randy had taken our bags up to our room and we grabbed lunch there at the hotel and I told Randy that I was going to take a bath then lay down and I would text him when I got up and all.

I was headed to our room and walked in and it was dark, I could hear the radio in the bedroom and thought we didn't leave that on we were barely in the room although I might have hit it when I looked at the time before eating lunch. I head into the bedroom to grab my breakaways that I had stolen from Randy a few weeks ago and a long sleeve shirt when I was attacked from behind and hit with something on my neck and that broke the flesh open and I screamed out in pain only to barely get the scream out as a hand was clamped down over my mouth.

"You don't want to lose your baby now do you?" Cody whispered in my ear while I only could shake my head no as in no I don't want to lose the baby "good now no screaming"

"What do you want Cody?" I asked in fear and placed both of my hands on the baby and tried to back toward the door and my cell phone that was on the floor now

"I want you Shanna you are my wife, you don't belong with Randy and this baby is ours not his" Cody stated as he began to run his hand up and down my body and stopping to feel the baby move and then lower as he found my center and removed my jeans that I had on and then my undies and slipped a finger into me and hooked it and started to finger me and play as I started to cry . Cody then stopped as he took my the rest of my clothes off and told me to lay down on the bed then he spread my legs so he could forcefully enter me and I started to cry and whimper as he forced himself on me I was saying please stop but he never heard me I was crying. Cody kept saying look at me and when I wouldn't he slapped me a few times and my face was on fire from where he hit me, he was finally finished forcing himself on me and got up then stood me up and told me go down on him and when I told him no he knocked me to the floor and started to hit me and I curled up into a ball and protected the baby the best I could I have no idea how long this went on and was thankful when he finally stopped and walked out the door after roughly kissing me and bruising my lips in the kiss. I finally made it to my phone, I had my hand on the baby who was moving and kicking me with a little force and grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around my body, I was crying too hard to talk and sent a text but I can't remember to who

_**"help please"**_

I don't know how much time passed or who was knocking at the door till I heard the door open and I could hear Randy asking where I was I was cyring laying down on our bed in the bedroom and by the time Randy walked in I was never so happy to see him

"Baby what happened are you okay?" Randy asked me as he knelt down in front of me and placed a hand on my back and I just whimpered in pain "Baby come on hon"

"Cody was here" I told him quietly and he just lifted me into his arms and held me and finally got me to explain what happened and he called Teddy and Steph to come to our room and he helped me get dressed slowly again and I told him during this that I wanted to go to the hopsital and get check out, that Cody had raped me and beat me beause I wouldn't do things with him I was in a lot of pain and still crying

"I'm sorry Randy" I told him after getting to our rental which he had carried me down to and it was waiting on us at the front door by Cena who was going to drive us to the local hospital

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry for are you feeling our daughter move?" Randy asked me as he also had his hand on the baby who was moving and kicking me.

I was finally check over by the doctor a rape kit was done and Randy was great and never left my side when the doctor told him to step out. I have never seen him become so enraged at anyone before and told the doctor that he was staying no matter what. I was badly bruised in numerous places a few bruised ribs from where he hit me in the sides and the cut on my neck took 15 stitches to close it up. I was placed on bedrest for the next week, which is good we were here in Oklahoma City for the week and the baby was fine, she was happy and content and very healthy. The ER docter released me to the care of Randy and we headed back to the hotel and started toward our suite and I started to panic and Randy could tell and he had surprised me by upgrading our room to a beautiful suite and helped me change and lay down in bed and he climbed in behind me and just held me.

"I love you Randy" I told him while snuggling into him as he placed his arms around me and held me and placed his hand on my stomach and we were both loving being able to feel our daughter kick and move strong within me.

"I love you too honey do you know why he did this?" Randy questioned

"Yes, he says that I am still his wife, and that this baby isn't yours its his and when I refused to touch him he took my clothes off and forced himself on me then when he was done he stood me up and told me to go down on him and when I didn't thats when he startd to beat me. And while he was having his way when I refuse to look at him while he was having sex with me he would slap me thats why my face hurts honey" I told Randy then started to cry again


	19. Chapter 19

Randy's POV

Ted and Stephanie's wedding was beautiful and I had on my arm my beautiful girlfriend who is 17 weeks pregnant with my baby. We were at the reception when a fight broke out between Ted, Cody and Brett and I have to say wow Cody didn't listen to Ted at all and still showed up. We were actually leaving the reception and walking hand in hand up to our room and I was trying not to laugh at Shanna who was carrying her shoes and I just start laughing.

What is so funny Randy?"Shanna asked me and squeezed my hand

"You for carrying your shoes honey, your feet hurt that bad that I need to carry you?" I told Shanna and she just giggles

"You try being in 4 inch high heels honey most of the evening, thats why I kicked them off during the reception"Shan told me "And I have to say that they did the trick with you being 6'4 made me not look so short next to you baby"

"That they did sweetie I love you" I told her then claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss and she kissed me back and then when the kiss broke I got down on one knee and held out a box with a diamond ring in it "Shanna I love you and I am in love with you, will you please spend the rest of my life with me and become my wife?"

"Yes"Shanna answered with tears in her eyes then kissed me as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her back

"Baby I know you just filed for your divorce from Cody and I don't want to rush you but I love you and I am not going anywhere but to the bathroom then to bed with you" I told Shanna and she just smiled at me

"I love you Randal Keith Orton" Shan told me and as I walked by she smacked my butt "And I want to wait till after the baby is born hon"

"I love that idea honey" I stated and walked out of the bathroom and had my shirt wide open and untucked from myslacks and gave Shanna a light kiss on her forehead and helped her out of the dress and places a kiss on her stomach that was now showing nicely tonight thankfully the dress hid it well enough. "Join me in bed honey?"

"Give me a minute hon I need to use the bathroom the baby is driving me nuts then yes I will join you in bed" Shanna told me

Over the next few weeks I was in awe on the way the baby was moving and kicking Shanna looked beautiful even though she was protesting quite a bit about it. We were on the way to the doctors office for the sono and we were excited about finding out whether or not we would have a girl or a boy. I know Shanna was wanting a girl and I have to say that I was as well. We have agreed on names and for a girl it was Ava Payton and for a boy it was either Hunter Shawn or Xavier Randy. the sono tech was showing us all the body parts and that everything was great with the heart and spine and the baby was healthly and the tech finally asked the question we wanted the answer too and that was if we were having a boy or girl. We were now having a girl and I was so excited I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks and Shan had some in her eyes to but they hadn't spilled over yet.

After our appointment both of our phones were ringing off the hook with phone calls wanting to know if we found out. I wanted to be mean and keep the news to ourselves but we had promised family and all and finally sent out a text message to everyone telling them that we were having a girl. We had to be at the airport in a few hours and ran home to grab our things Shanna wanted to change since the jeans she had on were fitting too tightly. We were headed to Oklahoma City for the week and Ted, Steph were on the same flight as us and the girls were talking while I was actually sleeping and Ted was drifting off as well. By the time we landed got our rental car and then checked into the hotel we grabbed some food and Shanna told me that she was going to try and relax and take a nap I knew she was tired and all. I told her that I would even stay with her and she told me to that I needed to go and work out at the arena and all. It was a few hours later after getting a good work out in with Ted and Cena that Stephanie McMahon came running into the weight room and told me that I needed to get back to the hotel that something was wrong with Shanna and Paul (Triple H) was there now seeing what was going on. I didn't even bother to drive back to the hotel since it was a block away and just ran and made it back in record time. I took the stairs we were on the third floor and ran to the room and was met by Paul who was about to knock the door down I opened it and heard crying and was calling out "Shanna baby" she never answered me I walked into the bedroom and my girlfriend the mother of my unborn child was wrapped up a sheet bleeding from her neck and I could see a ton of bruises and there was one on her face.

"Baby what happened are you okay?" I asked Shan as I knelt down in front of her and placed a hand on her back and she just whimpered in pain "Baby come on hon"

"Cody was here" Shanna told me quietly and I just lifted her into my arms and held her and finally got Shan to explain what happened and I called Teddy and Steph to come to our room and I helped Shan get dressed slowly during this time she told me that Cody raped her and hit her and wanted to go to the hospital get the baby checked out and herself as well. I couldn't fathom why he did this, I knew he was pissed off at all of us but for what he did to her was truly pissing me off. I called Cena and he met us downstairs with the car and I carried Shanna downstairs to the car and got in back with her and we both had our hands on the baby who was kicking and moving strongly inside her.

"I'm sorry Randy" Shanna told me after getting to our rental.

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry for are you feeling our daughter move?" I asked and she just nodded her head yes.

After getting to the local hospital and Shanna was taken back and I was going nuts not being back there with her. Steph was for now and sending me text

**how is she doing steph why can't i be back there?**

_**randy she is okay the doctor wants to do a rape kit and she is freaking out and wants you here I am going to ask the doctor but he isn't that nice**_

**fine but hurry I need to be there for her I want to be there steph i'm going nuts out here**

_**calm down asking now, okay I am on my way back out to get you hon so you can be with her**_

**okay**

I was finally sitting by the bed with Shanna who was drifting in and out of sleep the doctor had given her something to relax her before they would examine her. Once the doctor cam back in and asked me to leave and I could see the panic in Shan's eyes and grabbed her hand that she was holding out and told the doctor that I wasn't leaving. I don't think that Shanna had ever seen me so enraged at all I wasn't leaving her though. After the exam was complete Shanna and the baby were okay, the doctors wanted Shan to be on bedrest the rest of the week I asked if it was okay if she was laying down on the couch in the locker room and they said that was fine and we had an appointment to see an OB/GYN before we left to see if Shan was cleared to travel on Friday. Shanna had a lot of bruising and was pretty tender and just wanted to sleep, I wasn't fighting tonight now and we were spending the night at the hotel.

We were headed to our room that was still on the third floor I had upgraded to a new suite and as we passed our other room Shanna started to panic and I don't blame her. I helped Shan change into my breakaways and a fresh tank and got her into bed and ordered room service for us and made a few calls while Shanna drifted off to sleep. I wanted to know why Cody did this although I am sure I already knew by the time we were eating and Shanna was wanting to lay down again I helped her get settled in bed and climbed in behind her and held her to me we were enjoying feeling the baby kick and move strongly inside her stomach.

"Randy I love you" Shanna told me

"I love you too baby and I am sorry" I told her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and wrapped my arms around her "Do you know why he did this hon?"

Yes, he says that I am still his wife, and that this baby isn't yours its his and when I refused to touch him he took my clothes off and forced himself on me then when he was done he stood me up and told me to go down on him and when I didn't thats when he started to beat me. And while he was having his way when I refuse to look at him while he was having sex with me he would slap me thats why my face hurts honey" Shanna stated and started to cry again. Shanna cried herself to sleep in my arms and I couldn't sleep and after pressing a kiss to her forehead I got up and pulled the blanket up around her and walked into the living room of our suite and sent a text to Ted asking him to come down to the room along with Steph and Brett and then sent a text to Stephanie McMahon asking her to come as well.

"Okay man level with me what is going on?" Ted asked

"Hang on Stephanie McMahon should be here soon this involves Cody and Legacy" I told him and checked on Shanna who was starting to stir

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" I asked

"Worn out and tender and in a bit of pain hon are my meds in the living room?" Shanna asked

"Yes they are baby do you want to come out there and sit up for a while?" I asked her and she nodded as I helped her up and walked to the living room slowly and we sat on the couch together and she was leaning into me when there was a knock on the door and I asked Brett to get that for me and Stephanie was on the other side

"Thanks for coming Steph" I said

"Randy what is going on a meeting before RAW tonight this never happens does this have something to do with what happened?" Stephanie asked

"Yes it does, I want Cody out of Legacy, I don't need him hurting Shan or Steph here we know what he is capable of and I don't want to risk it" I told her

"Okay I understand that completely but you will have to fight him to get him out of Legacy and maybe move to SmackDown how does that sound but who are you coming into Legacy then to replace him?" Stephanie asked

"Thats where Brett steps in Steph" I told her I looked down at Shan and she was sound asleep again I knew she was tired and the doctor did give her something to help her relax while we where there "Sorry about Shan I know she is in a bit of pain"

"Its okay Randy do you feel like making a statement tonight or not?" Stephanie asked "Ted I want you and Brett to go up against Cody tonight if you would"

"I can make a statement Steph if Shanna is awake she would probably like to be able to as well but if she doesn't then she wont" I stated

"I can understand that. Please tell Shan I love her and if she needs anything to let me know I am only a phone call away" Stephanie stated and said that she had to go and get things ready for my statement tonight to the WWE Universe and to Cody "Randy I will send someone over with a script in a bit"

I only nodded my head and held on to Shanna. It wasn't long after meeting with Steph that some one was knocking on the door to our room and since Shanna was in the bathroom she just answered it and it was Brett and Stephanie with my script and also hair and makeup for Shan since she wanted to sit with me on this.

It was finally time for Monday Night Raw to begin Shanna and I were sitting on the couch in our suite just waiting.

**Monday Night Raw**

**JR- I hear we have an announcement from Randy Orton tonight **

**Jerry- I wonder what he has to say now, I know that Ted DiBiase and his wife Stephanie are here tonight I think that I also saw the younger DiBiase here as well. I guess we will find out in due time.**

**JR-That we will Jerry **

****Raw Theme Hits****

**Backstage-**

**Stephanie M- Ted welcome back hope all is well with you and your wife I hear that Randy has an special announcement do you know anything about it**

**Ted- All I know Steph is that he is very upset**

**Stephane M- Randy are you there?**

**Randy-Yes I am**

**Jerry- There is Randy Orton and Shanna DiBiase I guess the announcement will take place in a few minutes**

****Break****

**Randy- Today my girlfriend Shanna DiBiase was attacked and we could have lost not only her but our baby as well. Cody after the attack on my girlfriend and given the circumstances I cannot continue to be partners with you. So as of immediately you are no longer apart of Legacy. I would like you all to meet the newest member of Legacy, Brett DiBiase. Shanna and I are doing okay as well as our unborn baby...We will see you all sometime next week as we are trying to do everything to keep the stress level down thank you.**

**JR- I can't believe that Cody would go that low and attack his ex wife but then again Cody is known for his temper I hear that we have a match with Ted and Brett DiBiase against Cody Rhodes.**


	20. Chapter 20

Brett's POV

At the reception, as we were waiting Shanna leaned over and told me that Cody was here. I stood up and walked over to them as everyone was waiting on the bride and groom to show up and be announced.

"Hey man. You need to leave. You aren't welcome here." I stated.

"I have every right to be here as I am a groomsmen and invited." Cody stated with anger in his voice.

"If I remember right, you cheated on my sister, got Kelly pregnant, then slapped my sister that night. That got you uninvited and a no longer apart of the wedding." I said.

"Cody, do as Brett asked and leave." Ted finally said

"No." Cody responded.

"Code man, we don't need this at my wedding." Ted answered.

"You know Ted, I am sick and tired of you 'God Like Presence.' Get over yourself man." Cody said as he had enough and just reached out to punch him but Ted moved fast enough and he hit me.

I turned and hit Cody back and it was an all out brawl. I saw Ted throw in a couple good punches till Randy stood up and walked over to us.

"Ladies, Ladies we don't need this. Not at Teddy and Steph's wedding. Save it for Monday when Teddy returns from his honeymoon. Cody you had no right to show up tonight and start this. Go and get yourself checked." Randy said with a smirk on his face.

Once Cody left it was all fun and games. Ted and Stephanie were announced into the reception hall and once they took their seats, the toasts began. Steph's dad made a toast as well as Randy and Shanna. Their toasts were short and sweet and soon the food was brought out.

After eating a six course dinner, it was time for the cake. I was running around with Ambyr taking pictures of everyone and everything. Steph and Ted cut the cake and each fed the other a small piece before the caterers sliced up the cake and served it. After cake it was on to dancing.

Everyone danced and partied into the night. Towards the end of the reception, it was time for Ted to throw the garter and Steph to toss the bouquet. For the garter toss, all the non-married men gathered on the dance floor, including me. Ted tossed the garter and Randy caught it. I figured that Ted planned to toss it his way. Next was Steph's turn to toss her bouquet. All the non-married women gathered on the dance floor and Shan caught the bouquet. Coincidence, I think not, but oh well.

Steph and Ted headed out to their waiting car that was decorated with streamers and a "Just Married Sign." Everyone threw confetti as they made their way to the car. I was happy the night was over as now my older brother was married. I made a bet with Ambyr that they would come back from their honeymoon pregnant.

A few weeks later, we were in Oklahoma City. I was there as part of the new talent, even though I wasn't really new to wrestling or RAW. But none the less, I was there. Ted, Steph and I grabbed some food on the way to the hotel before having to be at the arena for training. Steph decided to stay at the hotel and unpack while we worked out. Cena and Randy were also going with us as Shan wanted to lay down and rest.

While we were in the workout room at the arena, Stephanie McMahon came running in and told Randy that something was wrong with Shanna and he needed to get back to the hotel right away. Her husband, Paul (Triple H) was over there now trying to see what was going on. Randy took off like a bat out of hell and Cena, Ted and I were right behind him. Ted called Steph right away.

Cana got Randy's car and drove them to the hospital while Steph, Ted and I followed right behind them. The doctors wouldn't let Randy in the room, but since Steph was related to her and a female, they let her in the room while the rest of us sat in the waiting room trying to keep Randy calm. Steph text back and forth with Randy and finally came back out and let Randy go in the room with Shan.

After she was released from the hospital, Randy took her back to the hotel while Cena rode with us to the hotel. No sooner did we get back to the hotel, Randy text me to come to his and Shan's room and that Ted, Steph and Stephanie McMahon were on their way as well.

"Okay man. Level with me, what's going on?" Ted asked.

"Hang on. Stephanie McMahon should be here soon. This involves Cody and Legacy." Randy answered as he checked on my sister.

Randy helped Shanna over to the couch and as he was helping her there was a knock on the door. Randy asked me to answer the door and Stephanie McMahon was standing on the other side.

"Thanks for coming Steph." Randy stated.

"Randy, what's going on? A meeting before RAW tonight? This never happens. Does this have something to do with what happened?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes it does. I want Cody out of Legacy. I don't need him hurting Shan or Steph here. We know what he is capable and I don't want to risk it." Randy answered.

"Okay. I understand that completely, but you will have to fight him to get him out of Legacy and maybe move to Smackdown. How does that sound? But who do you have coming into Legacy to replace him?" Stephanie asked.

"That's where Brett steps in, Steph." Randy told her as he looked down at Shan who was asleep.

"Sorry about Shan. I know that she is in a bit of pain."

"It's okay, Randy. Do you feel like making a statement tonight or not?" Stephanie asked. "Ted, I want you and Brett to go up against Cody tonight if you would."

Both Ted and I nodded our heads in agreement. I would love nothing more than to take out the man that did this to my sister. And I'm sure that Ted felt the same way.

"I can make a statement, Steph. If Shanna is awake she would probably like to be able to as well, but if she doesn't then she won't." Randy answered.

"I can understand that. Please tell Shan I love her and is she needs anything to let me know. I am only a phone call away." Stephanie stated before she had to leave to get everything ready for the show. "Randy, I will send someone over with the script in a bit."

Steph, Ted and I headed to the arena to get ready for the show. Ted and I were in Legacy's locker room while Steph was talking to a few other stars. As I finished getting ready, Ted headed out for his segment with Stephanie McMahon and before we knew it, it was show time.

Monday Night Raw

"I hear we have an announcement from Randy Orton tonight." JR stated

"I wonder what he has to say now, I know that Ted DiBiase and his wife Stephanie are here tonight and I think that I also saw the younger DiBiase here as well. I guess we will find out in due time." Jerry commented.

"That we will Jerry." JR responded.

**Raw Theme Hits**

Backstage-

"Ted welcome back! Hope all is well with you and your wife. I hear that Randy has an special announcement. Do you know anything about it?" Stephanie McMahon asked.

"All I know, Steph, is that he is very upset." Ted responded.

"Randy, Are you there?" Stephanie McMahon asked.

"Yes I am." Randy answered.

"There is Randy Orton and Shanna DiBiase. I guess the announcement will take place in a few minutes." Jerry commented.

**Break**

After the segment with Stephanie McMahon, Ted joined the rest of us in catering where everyone was gathered around the TV. We were all waiting to hear what Randy had to say. I was just glad that Steph was in one of the sky boxes with the other spouses and away from Cody.

**LIVE**

"Today my girlfriend Shanna DiBiase was attacked and we could have lost not only her but our baby as well. Cody, after the attack on my girlfriend and given the circumstances, I cannot continue to be partners with you. So as of immediately he is no longer apart of Legacy. I would like you all to meet the newest member of Legacy, Brett DiBiase. Shanna and I are doing okay as well as our unborn baby...We will see you all sometime next week as we are trying to do everything to keep the stress level down thank you." Randy stated.

"I can't believe that Cody would go that low and attack his ex wife but then again Cody is known for his temper. I hear that we have a match with Ted and Brett DiBiase against Cody Rhodes." Jr announced.

The rest of the week passed without any other problems. Shan was seen by a doctor and everything looked good for her and the baby. We were all glad that everything was ok, even though everyone was still worried about her. The day we needed to leave Oklahoma City, Steph waited down in the lobby for everyone while Ted and I gabbed all the bags. As we were leaving, we ran into Randy and Shanna. Randy asked where Steph was and Ted told him that she was in the lobby waiting for us.


	21. Chapter 21

Ted's POV (Honeymoon)

"Well, here is our room, Mrs. DiBiase." I stated as we reached our hotel room.

"That it is, Mr. DiBiase." Steph responded.

I opened the door and then lifted Steph over the thresh hold. Once everything was in the room, I put the "Do Not Disturb" sign out and locked the door. I turned around and looked at my beautiful wife. At first I thought I was dreaming, but when she walked over to me and kissed me passionately, I knew it was real. Once we were out of our formal clothes, I was finally able to give Steph the gift I got her.

"I got this for you." I told her as I handed her the gift bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything." she responded as she opened the bag.

"But I wanted to. I just hope that you like it." I stated.

I sat there and watched Steph open the bag and then pull out the white box. As she opened the box I saw the look of surprise in her eyes. She smiled as she leaned over and hugged me.

"Thank you. I love it." Steph stated.

"I'm glad you like it." I responded as I helped put the necklace on her.

It was a necklace of 2 parents and a child. When I saw it I knew it was perfect for her. After that she stood up and got a bottle of water.

"I have a gift for you, but you have to come into the bedroom to open it." she stated seductively.

"Oh really? I think I like the sound of that." I responded as I followed her into the bedroom.

Steph had disappeared into the bathroom and when she came out she was wearing a silk robe that was tied tight. All I could think about was getting her out of whatever she was wearing and into bed with me. She climbed onto the bed and waited for me to come closer. Once I was sitting next to her, I untied the robe and slid it off of her arms, to reveal a very sexy negligee.

It didn't take long for me to get her out of the negligee and under the covers. We made love to each other several times through the night. It was nearly 11am when we finally woke up. I don't know if it was just the hormones from the pregnancy or what, but Steph was ready to go for another round.

"Baby, I'm exhausted." I stated after another 3 hours of love making.

"Well, I guess we could take a break and get something to eat. The baby and I are getting hungry." Steph responded as she made her way into the bathroom for a shower.

I joined her in the shower and couldn't help placing my hands on her belly. Not only was I now married to the woman I love and adore, but we were bringing another life into the world in just a few months. After our shower, we headed out to eat. It was nice not to have people calling and texting us left and right, even though we had our phone with us. Over the next two days we spent a lot of time in our hotel room and away from the rest of the world.

A few weeks had passed and we were back home. Stephanie was now about 12 weeks along and starting to show more. Since we were out of the first trimester, we decided that we needed to tell our families before too much longer. I couldn't wait to tell everyone that I was going to be a dad.

We decided that instead of telling each family separately, we would just invite them over to the house on a Saturday and tell them all together. The morning of our announcement, Steph woke up and made a beeline for the bathroom. The first trimester wasn't too bad, but now she was getting sick every morning. By the time, Steph was feeling better it was almost time for everyone to arrive.

"I hate morning sickness." Steph stated as she ate some crackers.

"I can't imagine being sick every morning like that." I responded.

"It's not fun, believe me." Steph stated.

Once everyone was at the house it was time to make our announcement. Shan, Randy, Brett, Ambyr, Mom, Dad, Bob, Elaine and Teresa were all there and wondering why we asked them to come over.

"Steph and I have some news to share with all of you." I stated.

"What is it?" Brett asked.

"Is everything ok?" Elaine asked.

"Everything is fine. It's just that Ted and I are having a baby." Steph announced.

"Congratulations! When? How far along are you?" Diane asked.

"I'm 12 weeks. And we are due March 27th." Steph answered.

Everyone congratulated us on the baby and after lunch, everyone headed on their way. Once the kitchen was cleaned up, I headed upstairs and started working in the spare room. I wanted to have the room completely done before the baby arrives, but between work and family it wasn't going to be easy.

The following week, Shan and Randy had their ultrasound appointment and sent both of us a text message that they were having a girl. I couldn't wait to find out what Steph and I were having. Deep down I hoped that we were having a girl too. But we still had to wait a few more weeks before we could find out.

Steph and I headed to the airport as we needed to be in Oklahoma City for the next show. Shan and Randy were on the same flight and while Shan and Steph talked the whole flight, Randy slept and I drifted off. After we landed, I grabbed our luggage and Steph got the rental car. Randy and Shan decided on getting their own rental car this time around. After leaving the airport, we grabbed some food on the way to the hotel.

I could tell that Shanna was tired from the flight and she told Randy that she just wanted to go lay down and rest. Randy even suggested that he stay with her instead of going to work. But she insisted that he go to work. Cena and I went with Randy while Shan laid down and Steph unpacked.

While we were in the workout room at the arena, Stephanie McMahon came running in and told Randy that something was wrong with Shanna and he needed to get back to the hotel right away. Her husband, Paul (Triple H) was over there now trying to see what was going on. Randy took off like a bat out of hell and Cena and I were right behind him. I called Steph right away.

"Baby, get down to the lobby right now. Something happened to Shanna." I stated.

"Ok. What's going on?" Steph asked.

"Just get down to the lobby. We are taking her to the hospital." I answered before hanging up.

Cena got Randy's car and drove them to the hospital while Steph and I followed right behind them. The doctors wouldn't let Randy in the room, but since Steph was related to her and a female, they let her in the room while the rest of us sat in the waiting room trying to keep Randy calm. Steph text back and forth with Randy and finally came back out and let Randy go in the room with Shan.

After she was released from the hospital, Randy took her back to the hotel while Cena rode with us to the hotel. Before the show, all I wanted to do was eat and relax with my wife. But that wasn't going to happen. As soon as we got to our room, Randy text me to have us come to their room. Brett was there and Stephanie McMahon was to be there as well.

"Okay man. Level with me, what's going on?" I asked.

"Hang on. Stephanie McMahon should be here soon. This involves Cody and Legacy." Randy answered as he checked on my sister.

Randy helped Shanna over to the couch and as he was helping her there was a knock on the door. Randy asked Brett to answer the door and Stephanie McMahon was standing on the other side.

"Thanks for coming Steph." Randy stated.

"Randy, what's going on? A meeting before RAW tonight? This never happens. Does this have something to do with what happened?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes it does. I want Cody out of Legacy. I don't need him hurting Shan or Steph here. We know what he is capable and I don't want to risk it." Randy answered.

"Okay. I understand that completely, but you will have to fight him to get him out of Legacy and maybe move to Smackdown. How does that sound? But who do you have coming into Legacy to replace him?" Stephanie asked.

"That's where Brett steps in, Steph." Randy told her as he looked down at Shan who was asleep. "Sorry about Shan. I know that she is in a bit of pain."

"It's okay, Randy. Do you feel like making a statement tonight or not?" Stephanie asked. "Ted, I want you and Brett to go up against Cody tonight if you would."

Both Brett and I nodded our heads in agreement. I would love nothing more than to take out the man that did this to my sister.

"I can make a statement, Steph. If Shanna is awake she would probably like to be able to as well, but if she doesn't then she won't." Randy answered.

"I can understand that. Please tell Shan I love her and is she needs anything to let me know. I am only a phone call away." Stephanie stated before she had to leave to get everything ready for the show. "Randy, I will send someone over with the script in a bit."

Steph and I headed to the arena to get ready for the show. Brett and I were in Legacy's locker room while Steph was talking to a few other stars. I was glad that she got along with everyone on RAW, well except for Cody, but that was a given since what he had done to Shan. Before we knew it, it was show time.

Monday Night Raw

"I hear we have an announcement from Randy Orton tonight." JR stated

"I wonder what he has to say now, I know that Ted DiBiase and his wife Stephanie are here tonight and I think that I also saw the younger DiBiase here as well. I guess we will find out in due time." Jerry commented.

"That we will Jerry." JR responded.

**Raw Theme Hits**

Backstage-

"Ted welcome back! Hope all is well with you and your wife. I hear that Randy has an special announcement. Do you know anything about it?" Stephanie McMahon asked.

"All I know, Steph, is that he is very upset." I responded.

"Randy, Are you there?" Stephanie McMahon asked.

"Yes I am." Randy answered.

"There is Randy Orton and Shanna DiBiase. I guess the announcement will take place in a few minutes." Jerry commented.

**Break**

After my segment with Stephanie McMahon, I headed into catering where everyone was gathered around the TV. We were all waiting to hear what Randy had to say. I was just glad that Steph was in one of the sky boxes with the other spouses and away from Cody.

**LIVE**

"Today my girlfriend Shanna DiBiase was attacked and we could have lost not only her but our baby as well. Cody, after the attack on my girlfriend and given the circumstances, I cannot continue to be partners with you. So as of immediately he is no longer apart of Legacy. I would like you all to meet the newest member of Legacy, Brett DiBiase. Shanna and I are doing okay as well as our unborn baby...We will see you all sometime next week as we are trying to do everything to keep the stress level down thank you." Randy stated.

"I can't believe that Cody would go that low and attack his ex wife but then again Cody is known for his temper. I hear that we have a match with Ted and Brett DiBiase against Cody Rhodes." Jr announced.

The rest of the week passed without any other problems. Shan was seen by a doctor and everything looked good for her and the baby. We were all glad that everything was ok, even though I was still worried about her. The day we needed to leave Oklahoma City, Steph waited down in the lobby for everyone while Brett and I gabbed all the bags. As we were leaving, we ran into Randy and Shanna. Randy asked where Steph was and I told him that she was in the lobby waiting for us.


	22. Chapter 22

Stephanie's POV (Honeymoon)

"Well, here is our room, Mrs. DiBiase." Ted stated as we reached our hotel room.

"That it is, Mr. DiBiase." I responded.

He opened the door and then lifted me over the thresh hold. Once everything was in the room, he put the "Do Not Disturb" sign out and locked the door. He turned around and looked at me with a smile. I still couldn't believe that we were husband and wife at last. I walked over to him and kissed him passionately. Once we were out of our formal clothes, Ted handed me a gift bag.

"I got this for you." he told me as he handed me the gift bag.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I responded as I opened the bag.

"But I wanted to. I just hope that you like it." he stated.

I sat there and opened the bag while he watched. And then I pulled out the white box. As I opened the box I was pleasantly surprised. I smiled as I leaned over and hugged him.

"Thank you. I love it." I stated.

"I'm glad you like it." he responded as he helped put the necklace on me.

It was a necklace of 2 parents and a child. When I saw it I knew it was from his heart. After that I stood up and got a bottle of water.

"I have a gift for you, but you have to come into the bedroom to open it." I stated seductively.

"Oh really? I think I like the sound of that." Ted responded as he followed me into the bedroom.

I disappeared into the bathroom and when I came out I was wearing a silk robe that was tied tight. I already knew what he was thinking. I climbed onto the bed and waited for him to come closer. Once he was sitting next to me, he untied the robe and slid it off of my arms, to reveal a very sexy negligee.

It didn't take long for him to get me out of the negligee (not that I minded at all) and under the covers. We made love to each other several times through the night. It was nearly 11am when we finally woke up. I don't know if it was just the hormones from the pregnancy or what, but the first thing I wanted when I woke up was another round of love making.

"Baby, I'm exhausted." Ted stated after another 3 hours of love making.

"Well, I guess we could take a break and get something to eat. The baby and I are getting hungry." I responded as I made my way into the bathroom for a shower.

Ted joined me in the shower and couldn't help placing his hands on my belly. After our shower, we headed out to eat. It was nice not to have people calling and texting us left and right, even though we had our phone with us. Over the next two days we spent a lot of time in our hotel room and away from the rest of the world.

A few weeks had passed and we were back home. Stephanie was now about 12 weeks along and starting to show more. Since we were out of the first trimester, we decided that we needed to tell our families before too much longer. I couldn't wait to tell everyone that I was going to be a dad.

We decided that instead of telling each family separately, we would just invite them over to the house on a Saturday and tell them all together. The morning of our announcement, I woke up and made a beeline for the bathroom. The first trimester wasn't too bad, but now I was getting sick every morning. By the time, I was feeling better it was almost time for everyone to arrive.

"I hate morning sickness." I stated as I managed to eat some crackers.

"I can't imagine being sick every morning like that." Ted responded.

"It's not fun, believe me." I stated.

Once everyone was at the house it was time to make our announcement. Shan, Randy, Brett, Ambyr, Mom, Dad, Bob, Elaine and Teresa were all there and wondering why we asked them to come over.

"Steph and I have some news to share with all of you." Ted stated.

"What is it?" Brett asked.

"Is everything ok?" Elaine asked.

"Everything is fine. It's just that Ted and I are having a baby." I announced.

"Congratulations! When? How far along are you?" Diane asked.

"I'm 12 weeks. And we are due March 27th." I answered.

Everyone congratulated us on the baby and after lunch, everyone headed on their way. Once the kitchen was cleaned up, I laid down on the couch and Ted headed upstairs and started working in the spare room. As he wanted to have the room completely done before the baby arrives, but between work and family it wasn't going to be easy.

The following week, Shan and Randy had their ultrasound appointment and sent both of us a text message that they were having a girl. I couldn't wait to find out what Teddy and I were having. I knew that Ted wanted a little girl and in a way I was hoping that I was having a girl too.

Ted and I headed to the airport as we needed to be in Oklahoma City for the next show. Shan and Randy were on the same flight and I was able to sit next to Shan while Randy slept and Ted drifted off. After we landed, Ted grabbed our luggage and I got the rental car. Randy and Shan decided on getting their own rental car this time around. We grabbed some food on the way to the hotel.

I could tell that Shanna was tired from the flight and she told Randy that she just wanted to go lay down and rest. Randy even suggested that he stay with her instead of going to work. But she insisted that he go to work. Ted and Cena went with Randy while Shan laid down and I unpacked.

While the guys were out training, I finished unpacking. Other than the jet lag, I hated the packing and unpacking that came with being on the road all the time. I had just finished unpacking when Ted called me.

"Baby, get down to the lobby right now. Something happened to Shanna." Ted stated.

"Ok. What's going on?" I asked as I grabbed my stuff and the room key.

"Just get down to the lobby. We are taking her to the hospital." Ted answered before hanging up.

Cena got Randy's car and drove them to the hospital while Ted and I followed right behind them. The doctors wouldn't let Randy in the room, but since I was related to her and a female, they let me in the room while the rest of them sat in the waiting room trying to keep Randy calm. I was able to send Randy text messages on what was going on.

How is she doing, Steph? Why can't I be back there?

Randy, she is ok. The doctor wants to do a rape kit and she is freaking out and wants you here. I am going to ask the doctor, but he isn't that nice.

Fine, but hurry. I need to be there for her. I want to be there, Steph. I'm going nuts out here.

Calm down. Asking now. Okay I am on my way back out to get you, hon, so you can be with her, okay.

Time passed and soon we all had to leave. Randy wasn't fighting tonight and so he was able to stay with Shan while the rest of us headed to the arena. After the show, Ted and I grabbed something light to eat and headed to our room, but we didn't stay for long. Ted received a text message from Randy asking us to come to their room. When we got there, Brett was there and Stephanie McMahon was to be there as well.

"Okay man. Level with me, what's going on?" Ted asked.

"Hang on. Stephanie McMahon should be here soon. This involves Cody and Legacy." Randy answered as he checked on my sister.

Randy helped Shanna over to the couch and as he was helping her there was a knock on the door. Randy asked Brett to answer the door and Stephanie McMahon was standing on the other side.

"Thanks for coming Steph." Randy stated.

"Randy, what's going on? A meeting before RAW tonight? This never happens. Does this have something to do with what happened?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes it does. I want Cody out of Legacy. I don't need him hurting Shan or Steph here. We know what he is capable and I don't want to risk it." Randy answered.

"Okay. I understand that completely, but you will have to fight him to get him out of Legacy and maybe move to Smackdown. How does that sound? But who do you have coming into Legacy to replace him?" Stephanie asked.

"That's where Brett steps in, Steph." Randy told her as he looked down at Shan who was asleep.

"Sorry about Shan. I know that she is in a bit of pain."

"It's okay, Randy. Do you feel like making a statement tonight or not?" Stephanie asked. "Ted, I want you and Brett to go up against Cody tonight if you would."

Both Brett and Ted nodded their heads in agreement. I would love nothing more than to see my husband and brother-in-law take out the man that did this to my sister-in-law and my best friend.

"I can make a statement, Steph. If Shanna is awake she would probably like to be able to as well, but if she doesn't then she won't." Randy answered.

"I can understand that. Please tell Shan I love her and is she needs anything to let me know. I am only a phone call away." Stephanie stated before she had to leave to get everything ready for the show. "Randy, I will send someone over with the script in a bit."

Ted and I headed to the arena to get ready for the show. Brett and Ted were in Legacy's locker room while I was hanging out in catering with a few of the other stars. I pretty much got along with everyone except for Cody. But that was a no brainer, especially after what he did to Shan.

Monday Night Raw

"I hear we have an announcement from Randy Orton tonight." JR stated

"I wonder what he has to say now, I know that Ted DiBiase and his wife Stephanie are here tonight and I think that I also saw the younger DiBiase here as well. I guess we will find out in due time." Jerry commented.

"That we will Jerry." JR responded.

**Raw Theme Hits**

Backstage-

"Ted welcome back! Hope all is well with you and your wife. I hear that Randy has an special announcement. Do you know anything about it?" Stephanie McMahon asked.

"All I know, Steph, is that he is very upset." Ted responded.

"Randy, Are you there?" Stephanie McMahon asked.

"Yes I am." Randy answered.

"There is Randy Orton and Shanna DiBiase. I guess the announcement will take place in a few minutes." Jerry commented.

**Break**

I watched the titantron as Randy and Shanna appeared on the screen. I worried not only for my sister-in-law and my unborn niece, but also for my brother. Everyone knew that when Cody was pissed, he wouldn't stop until someone other than himself was hurt. The other spouses in the Sky Box with me watched for my reaction as well as keeping an eye on the ring and titantron.

**LIVE**

"Today my girlfriend Shanna DiBiase was attacked and we could have lost not only her but our baby as well. Cody, after the attack on my girlfriend and given the circumstances, I cannot continue to be partners with you. So as of immediately he is no longer apart of Legacy. I would like you all to meet the newest member of Legacy, Brett DiBiase. Shanna and I are doing okay as well as our unborn baby...We will see you all sometime next week as we are trying to do everything to keep the stress level down thank you." Randy stated.

"I can't believe that Cody would go that low and attack his ex wife but then again Cody is known for his temper. I hear that we have a match with Ted and Brett DiBiase against Cody Rhodes." Jr announced.

The rest of the week passed without any other problems. Shan was seen by a doctor and everything looked good for her and the baby. We were all glad that everything was ok. The day we needed to leave Oklahoma City, I waited down in the lobby for everyone while Ted and Brett gabbed all the bags.


	23. Chapter 23

Cody's Thoughts

I had everything planned out...it was perfect to attack Shanna while no one else was around the problem now is getting into their room and I figure I can get Kelly to play that part saying she lost her room key and get a new one for us. Randy just left their room after taking the bags up and headed back down stairs with Shanna on his arm and they were talking about the baby and how they couldn't wait for their daughter to be born.

Kelly just made it back to me with the room key and I walked in and hid waiting to make my mark I knew what I wanted to do to Shanna who I was now divorced from nobody leaves me and gets away with it. I am sick and tired of her flauting that she and Randy are having a little girl, Shanna knew I wanted a little girl. Don't get me wrong when I say I am happy having two little boys on the way with Kelly. Ugh I am so mad at Shanna for all of this...I didn't have to wait much longer to put my plan into action as Shanna just walked into their room and into the bedroom and was getting some clothes out to change into...

I just got done attacking my ex-wife I just wanted to harm her not the baby I heard that Randy rushed to her side and she was taken to the hosptial. Kelly had done a wonderful job getting me their room key and all.

Tell the cops? I really didn't care what they did as I did what I needed to do. I know that she would tell them it was me who attacked her and I couldnt care less. What's the worst they could do to me? Kick me out of Legacy?

A/N: **I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I also want to thanks Krista Hardy for helping me write this…this story is now dedicated to her **

**Legacy's Sweetie**


	24. Chapter 24

Shanna's POV

The weeks were passing us by and I was now 28 weeks pregnant and I was so ready to have this baby be born. Over the last weeks there has been a major fued with Legacy, Randy, Teddy and Brett with Cody and he didn't seem to get it that he was no longer in Legacy, although he hasn't given me any more problems at all and I have to say that I am very thankful for that. Randy and I had the nursery completed and I was excited to have our daughter in our arms. We had our wedding coming up this weekend we had decided that we wanted to get married before the baby comes and well that day was this weekend. I had asked Stephanie if she would stand up and be my Marton of Honor and she told me that she would be more than happy to, I knew that Randy had asked Ted to be his best man and there from there we had both Ambyr and Brett walking up together and all. Nathan was an usher we had asked him to stand up with us and he declined which kinda surprised us all.

It was Friday morning and I and rolling over in bed and met with a soft kiss to my shoulder and then to my lips "Morning baby" Randy stated quietly

"Morning too you as well honey" I replied quietly and then kissed Randy softly again on his lips and allowed myself to wrapped up in Randy's arms and since I was on the left side of his chest I as enjoying listening to his heart beating. "I love you Randy"

"I love you as well hon whats the game plan for today or is there one?" Randy asked me whle placing a hand on the baby and was kicked right away "Has our daughter been quiet all night or did she keep you up kicking you hon?" Randy was so interested in the baby, on how my pregnancy has gone he hasn't missed one appointment and that meant the world to me that he has been there and all.

"Well babe she was fairly quiet all night till you my dear decided to pull me close to you and hold me and had a hand on my stomach she liked that idea and started to kick me hon. For the day Steph and I are getting our manis and pedis and then massages and then lunch then I am home to rest for the afternoon and then to the hotel for the wedding rehersal but I would love it right now if you would shut up and make love to me" I stated and kissed Randy

"I have to say that for the third trimester you my dear are very sexual and I don't mind, I thought you were bad during the second trimester honey" Randy told me and then rolled me to my side and stripped off my undies and started to play and then slowly entered into the wetness of my body and as we were melting and blending our bodies together I was in pure bliss, this man knew what he was doing to me. We climaxed at the same time I could wait to have this baby and kiss Randy as we were making love its theone thing that I missed while becoming one with him.

The rest of the day was great and relaxing and so was that night. Randy and I had both decided that we wanted to wake up together and all and thats what we did last night. Everyone that was inthe wedding party came to our suite and we just watched movies and chilled we had a ton of food and drinks and just had a good time. I was starting to wake up we had to be at breakfast with everyone at 8:30am I looked at my cell phone and it was 8am and rolled over in bed and found a note with a rose with it

_**Hey babygirl**_

_**the boys called at 7am and wanted to go and work out I will be back in time to clean up and to go to breakfast. I can't wait to become your husband and you my wife. I love you more than anything and that baby girl you are carrying the two of you are my life...**_

_**love you **_

_**Randy**_

I could hear the water running in the shower and knew he was back and getting cleaned up I slowly got out of bed and stood up and walked into the bathroom and used the bathroom and then joined my sexy groom in the shower and we just held each other. I didn't do my hair just yet since it was being done for me this afternoon before the wedding and all. "Morning hon how was your workout?" I asked while he pressed a kiss to my forehead

"Good baby did you sleep well?" Randy asked and I just nodded my head and we started to get ready for breakfast and walked downstairs hand in hand and enjoyed breakfast with everyone. It was soon time for all of us to part and go our seperate ways and Randy and I were both complaining that we didn't want to be away from each other and Randy whispered in my ear to check for text messages from him and I just smiled.

We were getting ready and I have to say both Steph and I were trying not to laugh so hard and we came to the agreement that the boys can't be left alone for any amount of time or things really get out of hand.

**Steph: Shan I am going to kill Brett**

**Shan: What now? and she showed me a pic of the three guys holding up shots getting ready to take them**

**Shanna: Brett you promised me no drinking today**

**Brett: I lied so fuck me**

**Shanna: Ew no I will leave that to Eve **

**Steph:Brett Teddy and Randy better not be drunk**

**Nathan: Relax girsl it was a shot to calm the nerves**

**Shanna: it had only been one shot Nathan or I will take you out myself**

**Nathan: you don't have the guts to take me out I would love to see you try**

**Randy: Nate man that was the wrong thing to say to a pregnant woman trust me she will take you out pregnant or not**

**Shanna: thanks honey see you in a bit**

**Randy: love you too baby and your welcome can't wait to see you **

We were getting everyone in their dresses and there was a knock on the door and it was my dad who had something for me and I handed him a black bag for Randy and asked him to take that to him. I read the card that came with the gift

_**My dearest Shanna**_

_**I can't believe we are getting married today baby I have been waiting my whole life for this one day and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our little girl. Baby you mean the world to me. I will see you at the alter I am the one in front with a black tux on...see ya then**_

_**Always Yours**_

_**Randal**_

I was near tears he always has a way with words and I opened the box and was in awe of the diamond pendent he had bought me and it had three diamonds on it one for the baby, me and him.

Down the hall in Randy's room

Randy's POV

Shanna's dad just handed me a black bad and I opened it and pulled the card out first

_**My Distraction**_

_**Do you realize how much of a distraction you really are? We have only been away from each other for 40 minutes now and some how some way you are distracting me and also have taken my train of thought with you...Damn it Randy you are too damn distracting even for today. But thats why I love you and I can't wait to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you baby and our daughter. **_

_**Always your love ya**_

_**Shanna**_

It was finally time to walk down to become Mrs. Randal Orton My dad just handed me over to Randy and the pastor was talking and I was zoning out and looking at Randy and thought to myself how sexy is he in that tux.

Pastor: Randy and Shanna have written their own vows to say to each other Randy you may begin

Randy: Shanna I love you and more importantly I am in love with you. We have had our ups and downs and each time we come out of those stronger and and more in love with each other. I fall more deeply in love with you each and every day, I can't wait till our daughter is born our baby that we created together out of love, Shan you complete me and you have shown me that there is so much more in the world than just me and I thank you for that. I love you baby

Shanna:I love you Randal more than words can say. You are my world and I thank you for that. I can't wait till our daughter is born that you helped create out of love and we will bring her into this world with love as well. Yu have been there for me each and every time I needed someone with open arms and a smile on your face you saved me from a relationship that wasn't good and I will be forever grateful to you for that. You Randy are my complete world and I love you. You complete me Randy. I love you baby.

Pastor: Randy and Shanna have said their vows that are deep in their hearts they have joined their souls together to become one they have exchanged rings and I now pronounce them husband and wife. Randy you may kiss your bride. Randy gave a soft tender kiss and once it broke we smiled at each other

Pastor: May I present to you Mr and Mrs Randal Orton.


	25. Chapter 25

Randy's POV

It was the day before my wedding and I couldn't wait to marry the woman of my dreams also the woman of my soon to be daughter. We spent the night at home and all I was ready to climb into bed. I slept like a baby with my girl beside me I have no clue that sometime during the middle of the night that I pulled her close to me and placed a hand on the baby who started to kick and move right away. I have to say our little one was very strong .

"Good Morning baby" I stated quietly

"Morning too you as well honey" Shanna replied quietly and then kissed me softly again "I love you Randy"

"I love you as well hon whats the game plan for today or is there one?" I asd while placing a hand on the baby and was kicked right away "Has our daughter been quiet all night or did she keep you up kicking you hon?"

"Well babe she was fairly quiet all night till you my dear decided to pull me close to you and hold me and had a hand on my stomach she liked that idea and started to kick me hon. For the day Steph and I are getting our manis and pedis and then massages and then lunch then I am home to rest for the afternoon and then to the hotel for the wedding rehersal but I would love it right now if you would shut up and make love to me" Shanna stated and kissed me again

"I have to say that for the third trimester you my dear are very sexual and I don't mind, I thought you were bad during the second trimester honey" I told Shanna we got done making love and I was loving the fact that my soon to be wife was wrapped up in my arms.

It wasn't long after making love we cleaned up and headed out the doors. I was taking Ted shopping with me and asked Brett if he would take the girls out to lunch and all. As I was on the way to the mall I got a text from Steph saying that they were now having a girl I was going to have a neice and I couldn't be more happier for rest of the day and most of the night was a blur to me all I know and remember is the rehersal, dinner with familly and friends and then going to bed next to my girl. The next morning my phone rang bright and early and it was Brett, and Cena who had me on speakerphone knowing I hate it and told me to get my ass out of bed and come work out before the wedding I left a note for Shan telling here where was and all.

_**Hey babygirl**_

_**the boys called at 7am and wanted to go and work out I will be back in time to clean up and to go to breakfast. I can't wait to become your husband and you my wife. I love you more than anything and that baby girl you are carrying the two of you are my life...**_

_**love you **_

_**Randy**_

The time passed quickly and it was time for the wedding I was standing up at the alter and waiting on Shanna to walk in with Ted Sr. and all and I heard the music starting to play as Steph and Ted walked in, then Brett and Amybr Nathan didn't want to stand up after we asked him to he wanted to stay out of the limelight and let me have my day he was sure tha the was going to outdo me and Shanna...hehe haha trust me the man doesn't get all the girls...matter of fact he wishes..

Pastor: Randy and Shanna have written their own vows to say to each other Randy you may begin

Randy: Shanna I love you and more importantly I am in love with you. We have had our ups and downs and each time we come out of those stronger and and more in love with each other. I fall more deeply in love with you each and every day, I can't wait till our daughter is born our baby that we created together out of love, Shan you complete me and you have shown me that there is so much more in the world than just me and I thank you for that. I love you baby

Shanna:I love you Randal more than words can say. You are my world and I thank you for that. I can't wait till our daughter is born that you helped create out of love and we will bring her into this world with love as well. Yu have been there for me each and every time I needed someone with open arms and a smile on your face you saved me from a relationship that wasn't good and I will be forever grateful to you for that. You Randy are my complete world and I love you. You complete me Randy. I love you baby.

Pastor: Randy and Shanna have said their vows that are deep in their hearts they have joined their souls together to become one they have exchanged rings and I now pronounce them husband and wife. Randy you may kiss your bride. I gave Shan a soft tender kiss and once it broke we smiled at each other

Pastor: May I present to you Mr and Mrs Randal Orton.


	26. Chapter 26

Stephanie's POV

I was now 21 weeks pregnant and Ted and I were waiting impatiently at the hospital for our ultrasound appointment. Today was the day we were going to find out if we were having a son or daughter. While we were waiting, I was making a mental list of the things I needed to get done before Randy and Shanna's wedding this weekend.

"Stephanie DiBiase." a nurse called out.

Ted and I followed the nurse into a room and waited for the doctor to come in. Once she was in the room, she began the initial exam on me and the baby. After the exam, she showed us our baby and printed out pictures for us.

"Did you want to find out the sex of the baby?" she asked.

"Yes." Ted and I both answered.

"Ok. Let's take a look." she responded. "Ok. I don't see any extra body parts, so it looks like you're having a girl. Congratulations."

Once I was cleaned off and dressed, the doctor handed us the pictures and we left the hospital. Ted and I were both thrilled that we were having a daughter. My due date remained the same and I was just glad not to be pregnant during the hot Missouri summer. I sent out a mass text message to everyone telling them that we were having a baby girl.

Later that week, Shanna and I went out and had manis and pedis done. While Ted worked on the nursery. He wanted to do it alone and surprise me with it. So I let him have at it. Having a day away from the house was nice, but after being out and about I was tired and desperately wanted a nap.

After getting home, I found Ted in the garage and told him that I was going to go upstairs and lay down. And if he wanted to he could join me. Ted smiled and followed me to our room. Ted placed a hand on my stomach and our daughter kicked him. I couldn't help but giggle. It must have been the hormones but no sooner did Ted touch me, I wanted to make love to him. We stripped off our clothes and Ted gently climbed on top of me and we made love to each other for the rest of the afternoon.

Later that night, I was sitting in the living room with the laptop searching for baby names and I somehow wound up on . I looked up Ted's Superstar profile and it had a story about the feud between Legacy and Cody. I didn't bother to read it as I already knew all about it. After finding a few names that I liked, I shut off the computer and convinced Ted to go out to dinner.

The next morning, Ted, Brett and Cena headed to the hotel for a workout before the wedding. I didn't bother waking up with him as it was going to be a long busy day and I needed the rest. Ted arrived home around 9:30 and took a shower. I decided to join him in the shower and once again, we made love to each other while the hot water hit our bodies.

"How was your workout?" I asked.

"Which one?" Ted asked jokingly.

"The one at the hotel silly." I responded.

"Good." Ted answered. "But I enjoyed my second workout a lot more."

"Glad to hear it." I responded as I got dressed. "We need to meet everyone for breakfast at the hotel."

"I'm ready if you are." Ted stated.

"Then let's go." I responded.

It was soon time for all of us to part and go our separate ways and Randy and Shanna were both complaining that they didn't want to be away from each other and Randy whispered in her ear and she just smiled. We were getting ready and I have to say both Shan and I were trying not to laugh so hard and we came to the agreement that the boys can't be left alone for any amount of time or things really get out of hand.

Me: Shan I am going to kill Brett.

Shan: What now? I showed her a pic of the three guys holding up shots getting ready to take them

Shanna: Brett you promised me no drinking today

Brett: I lied so fuck me

Shanna: Ew no I will leave that to Eve

Me: Brett, Teddy and Randy better not be drunk.

Nathan: Relax girls! It was a shot to calm the nerves.

Shanna: It had only been one shot Nathan or I will take you out myself

Nathan: you don't have the guts to take me out I would love to see you try.

Randy: Nate man that was the wrong thing to say to a pregnant woman trust me she will take you out pregnant or not

Shanna: thanks honey see you in a bit

Randy: love you too baby and your welcome can't wait to see you

We were getting everyone in their dresses and there was a knock on the door and it was my father-in-law who had something for Shanna and she handed him a black bag for Randy and asked him to take that to him. She read the card that came with the gift first.

Shan was near tears. Randy always has a way with words I thought. She opened the box and was in awe of the diamond pendent he had bought her and it had three diamonds on it one for the baby, her and him.

It was finally time for the wedding. I stood up with Shan as her Matron of Honor. I couldn't help but look at my handsome husband standing on the other side of the alter. My father-in-law just handed Shan over to Randy and the pastor was talking and I was zoning out and looking at Ted in his tux and remembering our wedding day.

"Randy and Shanna have written their own vows to say to each other Randy you may begin." The pastor stated.

"Shanna I love you and more importantly I am in love with you. We have had our ups and downs and each time we come out of those stronger and more in love with each other. I fall more deeply in love with you each and every day, I can't wait till our daughter is born our baby that we created together out of love, Shan you complete me and you have shown me that there is so much more in the world than just me and I thank you for that. I love you baby." Randy recited.

"I love you Randal more than words can say. You are my world and I thank you for that. I can't wait till our daughter is born that you helped create out of love and we will bring her into this world with love as well. You have been there for me each and every time I needed someone with open arms and a smile on your face you saved me from a relationship that wasn't good and I will be forever grateful to you for that. You Randy are my complete world and I love you. You complete me Randy. I love you baby." Shanna recited.

"Randy and Shanna have said their vows that are deep in their hearts they have joined their souls together to become one they have exchanged rings and I now pronounce them husband and wife. Randy you may kiss your bride." The pastor stated.

Randy gave a soft tender kiss and once it broke we smiled at each other.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Randal Orton." The pastor announced.

The wedding music started again and we made our way out of the church and into a separate room. After signing the marriage certificate and taking pictures in the church everyone made their way out the waiting limos. As we headed to the reception hall at the hotel, Ted placed a hand on my stomach and felt our daughter moving around again. I still couldn't believe that in just a few months we would be meeting her for the first time.


	27. Chapter 27

Ted's POV

Stephanie was now 21 weeks pregnant and we were waiting impatiently at the hospital for our ultrasound appointment. Today was the day we were going to find out if we were having a son or daughter. While we were waiting, I flipped through a magazine and thought about Randy and Shanna's wedding this coming weekend.

"Stephanie DiBiase." a nurse called out.

Steph and I followed the nurse into a room and waited for the doctor to come in. Once she was in the room, she began the initial exam on her and the baby. After the exam, she showed us our baby and printed out pictures for us.

"Did you want to find out the sex of the baby?" she asked.

"Yes." Steph and I both answered.

"Ok. Let's take a look." she responded. "Ok. I don't see any extra body parts, so it looks like you're having a girl. Congratulations."

Once she was cleaned off and dressed, the doctor handed us the pictures and we left the hospital. Steph and I were both thrilled that we were having a daughter. The due date remained the same and I bet she was glad not to be pregnant during the hot Missouri summer. Steph sent out a mass text message to everyone telling them that we were having a baby girl.

Later that week, Shanna and Steph went out and had manis and pedis done. I stayed home and worked on the nursery with the help of Brett. He suggested pink and lavender since they were "girly" colors. I could have done that without his help. But none the less he helped me paint the room.

When Steph got home she found me in the garage and told me that she was going to go upstairs and lay down. And if I wanted to I could join her. I smiled and followed her to our room. I placed a hand on her stomach and our daughter kicked me. I couldn't help but smile. It must have been the hormones but no sooner did I touch her, she wanted to make love to me. We stripped off our clothes and I gently climbed on top of her and we made love to each other for the rest of the afternoon.

Later that night, Steph was sitting in the living room with the laptop searching for baby names and she somehow wound up on . She looked up my Superstar profile and it had a story about the feud between Legacy and Cody. I didn't bother to read it as I already knew all about it. After she shut off the computer, she convinced me to go out to dinner.

The next morning, Brett, Cena and I headed to the hotel for a workout before the wedding. Steph didn't bother waking up with me as it was going to be a long busy day and she needed the rest. I arrived home around 9:30 and took a shower. Steph decided to join me in the shower and once again, we made love to each other while the hot water hit our bodies.

"How was your workout?" she asked.

"Which one?" I asked jokingly.

"The one at the hotel silly." she responded.

"Good." I answered. "But I enjoyed my second workout a lot more."

"Glad to hear it." she responded as she got dressed. "We need to meet everyone for breakfast at the hotel."

"I'm ready if you are." I stated.

"Then let's go." she responded.

It was soon time for all of us to part and go our separate ways and Randy and Shanna were both complaining that they didn't want to be away from each other and Randy whispered in her ear and she just smiled. While we were getting ready, we had a shot to calm Randy's nerves. Although if he doesn't go through with this, I will kill him. My dad just handed Randy a black back and he had taken the card out first and read it.

It was finally time for the wedding. I stood up with Randy as his best man. I couldn't help but look at my beautiful wife standing on the other side of the alter. My father just handed Shan over to Randy and the pastor was talking and I was zoning out and looking at Steph in her dress and remembering our wedding day.

"Randy and Shanna have written their own vows to say to each other Randy you may begin." The pastor stated.

"Shanna I love you and more importantly I am in love with you. We have had our ups and downs and each time we come out of those stronger and more in love with each other. I fall more deeply in love with you each and every day, I can't wait till our daughter is born our baby that we created together out of love, Shan you complete me and you have shown me that there is so much more in the world than just me and I thank you for that. I love you baby." Randy recited.

"I love you Randal more than words can say. You are my world and I thank you for that. I can't wait till our daughter is born that you helped create out of love and we will bring her into this world with love as well. You have been there for me each and every time I needed someone with open arms and a smile on your face you saved me from a relationship that wasn't good and I will be forever grateful to you for that. You Randy are my complete world and I love you. You complete me Randy. I love you baby." Shanna recited.

"Randy and Shanna have said their vows that are deep in their hearts they have joined their souls together to become one they have exchanged rings and I now pronounce them husband and wife. Randy you may kiss your bride." The pastor stated.

Randy gave a soft tender kiss and once it broke we smiled at each other.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Randal Orton." The pastor announced.

The wedding music started again and we made our way out of the church and into a separate room. After signing the marriage certificate and taking pictures in the church everyone made their way out the waiting limos. As we headed to the reception hall at the hotel, I placed a hand on my stomach and felt our daughter moving around again. I still couldn't believe that in just a few months we would be meeting her for the first time.


	28. Chapter 28

Shanna's POV

Randy and I just got back from being at my doctor's office and I have to say that I was happy to be home for now. Being 33 weeks pregnant not that much fun right now as I am huge or at least I thought I was. Randy was even more in love with my figure and was always telling me how beautiful I was. Ever since the attack I have been taking it easy and spend time more time at home and not on the road with Randy as much and both of our mom's have been staying at the house with me incase I as to go into labor anytime soon.

As of today I was now on bedrest considering I was now dilated to a 5 and 80% effaced and a high risk of going into labor early and we didn't need that. Amybr was convience after examining me today and doing an FFN (Fetal Fiber Nectin) test that I was going to deliver with in the next two weeks. I am only 33 weeks pregnant. It didn't help any that I have alos been having contractions even though I haven't been on the road, and Randy is only making PPV appearances right now so he could be home with me when I go into labor and just stay at home. We had our little girls nursery completely set up and ready for our little girl to come home.

"Baby I am headed up to lay down for a bit" I told Randy as we walked into the house and I sat my purse on the island and to my surprise Randy came up with and helped me into our room and I laid down in bed and he crawled in beside me and just held me.

"You feeling okay hon?"Randy asked me as a contraction hit then went away

"No baby I am sick of being pregnant hon, I want her here" I stated to him and laid my head against his chest and started to listen to his heart beating it was nice and even

"I know you are hon, just a few more weeks and Ava will be here here honey" Randy told me as he started to rub his hand up and down my back

"I know hon I am just complaining" I told Randy "I love you baby

"I love you as well baby, why don't you try to get some sleep hon and I will call Teddy and Steph and see if they want to come to supper tongiht hon" Randy stated and then placed a soft kiss to my forehead

"Thats cool hon, I can crash on the couch and rest there." I said and relaxed even more and fell asleep pretty quickly.

I was waking up and rolled over and woke up to an empty bed but could smell the wonderful food coming from downstairs. I had to get up and use the bathroom but my phone rang and it was Ambyr

"Hey sis" I answered

"Hey I hate to be the bearer of bad news hon but the test came back positive hon which means you will probably deliver within the next two weeks. That also means no walking but from the bathroom back to bed or to the couch and into the doctor's office hon thats it" Ambyr told me "I also want to see you in two weeks hon when you reach 35 weeks"

"Okay thanks for calling hon" and we hung up. I got out of bed and could hear the water running in the shower and smiled a I heard Randy shut off the water and as I was walking in he was stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" Randy asked as I took the towel off that was around his waist to play with my sexy husband "Baby ah...so ...that feels good" I made Randy lay down on our bed and I climbed back in beside him and conitnued to play and finally Randy was starting to moan, even though we couldn't make love to eah other right now we always found ways to pleasure each other...."That my dear was wonderful...I love you Shan"

"I thought you would baby...by the way Amybr called and I am now on complete bedrest, I can go from the bed, to the couch, and bathroom and thats it. The ffn test came back positive so we are probably going to be meeting our daughter with in the next to weeks hon" I told Randy and he pulled me to him and kissed me passionatly

Supper was good with Ted and Stephanie and we were having a great night I was on the couch about asleep when they left and I felt a contraction come and go and decided that a hot bath would feel great. I told Randy and to my surprise he said that he would join me...

Over the next two weeks we didn't do much Randy ran our errands and Christmas was coming soon it was with in the next two weeks and we were excited and couldnt wait to have our first Christmas together as husband and wife. I am now 35 weeks pregnant and we were waking up when I felt a gush of water and a strong contraction hit..."Randy...wa...ugh wake up please" I stated

"Baby whats wrong why are the sheets wet?" Randy asked and placed his hand on the baby as I had another contraction.

"My ugh...thi...ugh...water ....**screams** water broke call Ambyr" I told him while trying to breathe

Randy just got off the phone with Ambyr who told us to head straight to the hospital and that we did. After getting checked in and having my vitals taken my water did indeed break and I was now dilated to a 7 and 95% effaced and doing okay I asked for an epidural and as we were waiting on the doctor to come down and do that Ambyr had start a pitocin drip and the contractions were coming on strong and almost ontop of each other and I was gripping not only the bed rail but Randy's hand as well. Ambyr came back into check on me and I was complete and called her two nurses in and was telling me that I could push but not bare down. After everything was set up and my legs were being held by not only by Randy but by two of the nurses as well, Randy had ahold of my hand and his other hand was helping me sit up.

"Shan on this next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can" Ambyr stated "Now push 2...3..4...5...6...7...8..9..10 now breathe hon a few more pushes like that and we will have a baby honey"

"Okay here ...ugh....

"Push baby" Randy said gentely

"You did this too me ass" I stated after the contraction was over and everyone in the delievery room was laughing but me..."ugh....here comes"

"Okay Shanna push...stop...we have a baby girl"Ambyr stated as she suctioned out the baby's mouth and nose and we heard a tiny cry come from our daughter" Congrats guys she is beautiful" as Ambyr placed our daughter on my chest as Randy then cut the cord

"Do we have a name honey?" Lily asked

"Yes Ava Payton Orton" I stated weakly and kissed the top of my daughters head "I love you baby girl"

"Shan I want to take her to the nursery to check her over" Ambyr said while she was cleaning me up as the baby was weighed "here in a bit after you rest you can come see her in the nursery honey, I just want to make sure she is okay"

I only nodded my head as tears were streaming down my face and Randy placed a kiss on my forehead and told me he loved me and then placed a kiss on his daughter's head as well as she was placed back in my arms so we could take a picture as a family

"How much does she weigh?" Randy asked as he sat down on the bed beside me

"Ava weighs in at 5 lbs 10 oz and 22 inches long, she is perfect" Lily stated and I placed a kiss to her forehead again and Ambyr picked her up and said that she needed to check her over and would be back in a bit...

After everyone left our room Randy was still sitting on the bed beside me and wrapped his arms around me and held me as tears slid down my cheeks and I cried myself to sleep. I didn't even hear the nurse come back in with our daughter in her arms and telling Randy she was perfect and her lungs were fully delvoped.


	29. Chapter 29

Cody's POV

Its four weeks before Christmas and the fued with Legacy keeps going on how long will it take before they figure it out that I am staying in Legacy I know that soon here Randy is to fight me himself and who knows the outcome of that. I just got a phone call while at the hotel that Kelly has gone into labor and is about to have a c-seciton due to the fact that we lost one of the twins a few weeks ago due to the baby not growing and a heart problem but our other baby was healthly. I ran down to the car and headed to the hospital and up to labor and delivery and waited till thenurse at the desk looked up.

"Cody Rhodes my girlfriend Kelly is having a baby by c-section I need to know where she is?" I stated

"I will let her nurse know are supposed to be there for when the baby is born?" she asked and I just nodded my head yes

It wasn't too much longer after talking with the nurse that I was showed to where Kelly is and she was done being preped for her surgery and they were putting her spinal meds in and I was helping her breath and all and she was gripping the life out of my already hurt shoulder while they did her spinal. It wasn't too long after getting that done she was now not feeling anything and our son was here. We named him Daniel Cody and he weighed in at 6lb and 10 oz and 20 inches long we lost his brother Michael a few weeks ago but he is no longer in pain as he had a heart problem.

Kelly's Pov

I just was getting prepped for my surgery the birth of our son. I am pregnant with twins but we lost our second son Michael a few weeks ago due to a heart problem he will be greatly missed. I was getting upset that Cody wasn't here yet, although I knew he was on his way here considering as of last night they wouldn't let him stay over night here with me something about not being my husband which is complete shit since Randy was able to be with Shanna oh wait I forgot they got married. It wasn't long and Cody walked through the doors in scrubs and walked over to me they were getting ready to put my spinal meds in place and I was now leaning into him and gripping his shoulders tightly... It wasn't long and our son was here Daniel Cody was screaming and weighed in at 6lbs and 10 oz and 20 inches long and healthly.


	30. Chapter 30

Randy's POV

Shanna and I were just walking in the door from her doctor's appointment and she was now 33 weeks and still glowing we were concerned that she could deliver early and it was a huge possiblity and I was hoping that she would hold out till at least 37 weeks but from what Ambyr said this morning that wasn't likely. They did a test called an _**ffn**_ and would call us this afternoon with the results and all. I had been off since Shan was now on bedrest and I only doing PPV appearences thank god Steph understood and did Vince and all. I didn't want to be too far away from Shan we had our little girl's nursery all done and all and Christmas is in two weeks and I for one can't wait to give Shanna her gift both of them actually.

"Baby I am headed up to lay down for a bit" Shan stated and I joined her and we talked about supper and as she crashed out for a bit I calle Steph and Teddy and Ted said they would be over soon for supper and all. I was in the shower and heard Shan's phone ringing and her talking I figured it was to Amybr telling her of the test results I didn't know how right I was till my girl walked into the bathroom and started to play with me and then told me to lay down on our bed and she kept pleasuring me even though we can't make love right now Shan was always finding ways to make me a happy man.

Supper was great and soon after everyone left we headed upstairs to bed. Shanna was now on complete bedrest and hating the fact that she couldn't get up and move around. I don't blame her at all. During the next two weeks I was pretty busy as Shanna gave me a list of what all to buy for Christmas presents since she couldn't go herself to buy them. I was looking forward to spending the first Christmas as husband and wife.

..."Randy...wa...ugh wake up please" Shanna stated

"Baby whats wrong why are the sheets wet?" I asked

"My ugh...thi...ugh...water ....**screams** water broke call Ambyr" Shanna told me while trying to breathe through a contraction

I called Amyber who told us to head straight to the hospital and that we did. I helped Shan to the car and we took off at full speed if she knew it only took us 10 minutes to get to the hospital I might be dead considering it takes us nearly 20 minutes to get there. After getting checked in and the nurse was taking Shan's vitals and Amybr came into see what all was going on and Shanna's water did indeed break and she was dilated to a 7 and 95% effaced and Ambyr said she wanted to start a pitoicn drip and as soon as that started Shanna was gripping my hand like there was no tomorrow and finally asked for her epidural. It wasn't long after getting pain meds into Shanna that she was getting ready to deliver our daughter. The next 30 or 40 minutes were kinda a blur to me I heard Shanna call me an ass for doing this too her and everyone was laughing as I heard a soft cry come from our baby who was 5 weeks early and as I cut the cord I had tears streaming down my face as did Shan. After Ava Payton Orton was cleaned up the nurse placed her back in Shanna's arms so we could have a family picture taken before she was taken by Ambyr to the nursery to make sure everything was okay. I sat down next to Shanna and she collapsed into my arms and I held her as she cried herself to sleep. There was a knock on the door and it opened and the nurse was walking in with Ava in her arms and placed her in my arms.

"Is she okay?" I asked Lily

"Ava is perfect her lungs are great we want to keep her in the nursery overnight and all but she is great and will probably spend a few days in here but go home before Christmas" Lily told me and walked out. I held Ava and she was sound asleep in my arms

"Hey angel happy birthday sweetie." I told her softly "I love you and your mommy"

"I Love you too Randy" Shanna stated quietly

"hey sweetie I didn't know you were awake here is Ava hon she is perfect." I told Shanna


	31. Chapter 31

Stephanie's POV

Over the next few weeks, both Shanna and I were blossoming in our pregnancies. I was now 26 weeks and Shan was 33 weeks. She had to go in and do a FFN test to make sure that everything was going ok with the baby. Ted and I were heading over there for dinner tonight. I was looking forwards to getting out of the house since it seems that lately the only time I leave is for doctor's appointments and home shows. Dinner was good and by the time we got home I was ready for bed.

Over the next two weeks we didn't do too much. Ted was off of work for a month and since Christmas was coming soon we got all our shopping done. I couldn't wait to celebrate our first Christmas as husband and wife. We were all set to go over to Ted's parents house for Christmas Eve and my parents Christmas day.

Two weeks passed rather quickly and being 28 weeks pregnant there wasn't a lot that I could do. I tried my best to help Ted wrap all the Christmas presents for both families. One morning as we were just getting done with breakfast, we received a phone call from my brother.

"Hello." I answered the house phone.

"Steph, it's Randy. I'm taking Shanna to the hospital. Her water broke this morning." Randy stated.

"Ok. I'll call everyone." I responded. "And we will meet you at the hospital."

I hung up the phone and headed upstairs. Ted was in the shower and I called my dad and step-mom first, then I called Brett and Ted and Diane while I got dressed. I walked into the bathroom just as Ted was stepping out of the shower.

"Shanna's in labor and on her way to the hospital. I already called everyone on the list. Get dressed so we can go." I told my husband.

"Ok. Give me 5 minutes." Ted responded.

Once Ted was dressed we headed out the door and over to the hospital. Ted Sr., Diane, and Brett were already there when we arrived. We took our seats in the waiting room and I started to feel nauseous.

"Ted, can you get me some water and crackers, please?" I asked.

"Sure. Are you ok?" Ted answered.

"Yeah. Hospitals always make me feel nauseous. I'll be ok as soon as I get some water and crackers." I responded.

"Ok. I'll be right back. Brett can you sit with Steph and call me if anything happens?" Ted asked.

"No problem." Brett answered as he took a seat next to me.

It seemed like forever that we sat in that waiting room. My dad and step-mom arrived right after Ted left to get what I asked for. My dad took a seat on the other side of me and asked me about the baby.

"Is she moving a lot?" my dad asked.

"She moves around at night when I want to sleep." I answered.

"Just like her mommy did. Where's Ted?" he asked.

"I asked him to get me some water and crackers. Hospitals make me feel nauseous." I answered.

"Oh ok. Have you heard anything on how they are doing with the baby?" he asked.

"Nothing since he called to tell me that he was taking Shanna to the hospital." I answered. "I'm sure that when something has happened he will come out here."

Ted came back with my water and crackers and I was happy he was back. We all sat and talked about Christmas and the babies. Ted put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on his shoulder. His other hand found its way to my stomach and of course our daughter just had to say hi to her daddy.

"She's moving around a lot this morning." Ted commented.

"She's saying hi to her daddy." I responded with a smile.

"I can't wait to meet her." Ted stated.

"Me too." I stated.

Randy soon emerged from behind the double doors. We all stood up and waited impatiently for him to tell us about Shan and the baby.

"We have a healthy baby girl. She weighs 5lbs 10ozs and is 22 inches long. She is perfect." Randy told us.

"Congratulations, son." our dad responded.

"Congratulations, Randy." I stated as I hugged him.

"So does my niece of a name?" Brett asked.

"Of course she does. Her name is Ava Payton Orton." Randy answered.

After getting to see our niece, Ted and I headed home and I decided that we needed to pick a name for our daughter. There were a few that I had written down and I wanted to run them by Ted to see if he liked any of them. I took out the piece of paper and looked at the names again before talking about it with Ted.

"Teddy, I think that we should pick a name for our little girl." I stated.

"Me too. Any suggestions?" he asked.

"I have a few names that I like, but I want your opinion too. After all she is your daughter as much as she is mine." I answered.

"Ok. What do you have?" Ted asked with a smile.

"I have Laurie, Lorelei, Krystal, Elizabeth and Caroline." I answered.

"Ok. I like Lorelei, Crystal and Elizabeth." Ted responded.

"Ok. How about you?" I asked.

"I like Crystal and Elizabeth is good for a middle name. I also like the names Amanda, Jocelyn and Taylor." Ted answered.

"How about Taylor Elizabeth DiBiase?" I suggested.

"I love it." Ted responded as we pulled into our garage.


	32. Chapter 32

Ted's POV

Over the next few weeks, both Shanna and Steph were blossoming in our pregnancies. Steph was now 26 weeks and Shan was 33 weeks. She had to go in and do a FFN test to make sure that everything was going ok with the baby. Steph and I were heading over there for dinner tonight. She was looking forwards to getting out of the house since it seems that lately the only time she leaves is for doctor's appointments and home shows. Dinner was good and by the time we got home we were both ready for bed.

Over the next two weeks we didn't do too much. I was off of work for a month and since Christmas was coming soon we got all our shopping done. We both couldn't wait to celebrate our first Christmas as husband and wife. We were all set to go over to my parents house for Christmas Eve and her parents Christmas day.

Two weeks passed rather quickly and being 28 weeks pregnant there wasn't a lot that Steph could do. She tried her best to help me wrap all the Christmas presents for both families. One morning as we were just getting done with breakfast, we received a phone call from Randy.

"Hello." Steph answered the house phone. "Ok. I'll call everyone. And we will meet you at the hospital."

She hung up the phone and headed upstairs. I was in the shower and Steph walked into the bathroom just as I was stepping out of the shower.

"Shanna's in labor and on her way to the hospital. I already called everyone on the list. Get dressed so we can go." She told me.

"Ok. Give me 5 minutes." I responded.

Once I was dressed we headed out the door and over to the hospital. Mom, Dad and Brett were already there when we arrived. We took our seats in the waiting room and Stephanie started to feel nauseous.

"Ted, can you get me some water and crackers, please?" She asked.

"Sure. Are you ok?" I answered.

"Yeah. Hospitals always make me feel nauseous. I'll be ok as soon as I get some water and crackers." She responded.

"Ok. I'll be right back. Brett can you sit with Steph and call me if anything happens?" I asked.

"No problem." Brett answered as he took a seat next to her.

It seemed like forever that we sat in that waiting room. Steph's dad and step- mom were there when I got back with her water and crackers and I could tell she was happy I was back. We all sat and talked about Christmas and the babies. I put his arm around Steph's shoulders and she leaned her head on my shoulder. My other hand found its way to her stomach and of course our daughter just had to say hi to her daddy.

"She's moving around a lot this morning." I commented.

"She's saying hi to her daddy." She responded with a smile.

"I can't wait to meet her." I stated.

"Me too." She stated.

Randy soon emerged from behind the double doors. We all stood up and waited impatiently for him to tell us about Shan and the baby.

"We have a healthy baby girl. She weighs 5lbs 10ozs and is 22 inches long. She is perfect." Randy told us.

"Congratulations, son." Bob responded.

"Congratulations, Randy." Stephanie stated as she hugged him.

"So does my niece of a name?" Brett asked.

"Of course she does. Her name is Ava Payton Orton." Randy answered.

After getting to see our niece, Steph and I headed home. While I was driving, I thought about some names I liked for our daughter, but Stephanie beat me to the conversation.

"Teddy, I think that we should pick a name for our little girl." She stated.

"Me too. Any suggestions?" I asked.

"I have a few names that I like, but I want your opinion too. After all she is your daughter as much as she is mine." She answered.

"Ok. What do you have?" I asked with a smile.

"I have Laurie, Lorelei, Krystal, Elizabeth and Caroline." She answered.

"Ok. I like Lorelei, Crystal and Elizabeth." I responded.

"Ok. How about you?" Steph asked.

"I like Crystal and Elizabeth is good for a middle name. I also like the names Amanda, Jocelyn and Taylor." I answered.

"How about Taylor Elizabeth DiBiase?" She suggested.

"I love it." I responded as we pulled into our garage.


	33. Chapter 33

Stephanie's POV (Christmas/Wrestlemania/Birth of Taylor)

Christmas Eve at Ted's parents house was fun. Ava got a lot of presents from everyone. Our daughter even got some presents and she's not even here yet. Ted Sr and Diane had a wonderful dinner cooked for all of us as well. I helped as much as I could in the kitchen, but being 30 weeks pregnant wasn't easy.

After we got home and unloaded the car, Ted re-loaded up the car for the next morning. We were due to be at my dad's house at 9 and I wanted to be well rested for the event. Ted and I curled up in bed and watched a few Christmas movies. I couldn't wait for Ted to open his gift in the morning before we head to my dad's house. I must have been more tired than I thought cause the next thing I knew, my alarm clock was going off at 7:30am.

I got in the shower and let the hot water hit my body. The baby let me sleep for once so I wasn't nearly as tired as the last few days. After my shower, Ted got in and I went to find his present. I set it on the bathroom counter so that he would see it when he dried off. I sat on the bed and waited for him to emerge from the bathroom.

"I love it baby! Thank you." Ted stated as he walked towards me wearing the shirt and pants I bought him.

"I'm glad." I responded.

"I have your gift downstairs." Ted stated as we headed down to the living room.

Ted handed me a gift bag and inside was a large velvet box. I opened the box to reveal a jewelry set of a necklace, earrings and matching bracelet. Ted helped me put the necklace and bracelet on while I put the earrings on. I hugged and kissed him as my thanks for the gift. We soon left for my dad's house. I knew that Randy, Shan and Ava would be there as well. While we had given them gifts last night, we had kept a few for this morning.

We arrived at my dad's house shortly before 9am. My younger half brother and half sister, Nathan and Becky were there as well. My dad surprised us all with an Orton style breakfast and a Turkey dinner. Ted and I had gotten my dad and Elaine a weekend getaway at one of the most prestigious hotel's in St. Louis. We got Nathan and Becky each a $200 Visa gift card and some personal gifts as well. And just like at Ted's parents house, our daughter got Christmas gifts from my family.

New Years came rather quickly and we flew to New York for the Dick Clark's Rockin' New Years Eve party. Ted was asked to be one of the hosts for the event and he told them that he would do it only if I was able to be with him. Mr. Clark was nice enough to allow both of us to be there. Right as the show started Mr. Clark did a quick interview with us.

**LIVE**

"I am live here with WWE Superstar Ted DiBiase Jr and his wife Stephanie. Thank you for coming out tonight." Dick Clark stated.

"It's an honor to be here with you." Ted responded.

"I understand that the new year will be bringing you lots of joy." Dick Clark stated.

"Yes. My wife and I will be welcoming our first child in March." Ted responded.

"That's wonderful. You'll have to keep me informed on his or her birth." He smiled at us.

"We sure will." I responded with a smile.

The rest of the night was a blast. We talked with people on the street and with some other celebrities. By the time the party came to an end I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up in a nice warm bed with my husband.

The next few weeks were pretty much a blur to me. We were in a different city each week and preparing for Wrestlemania in March. I was just thankful that Wrestlemania was going to be in early March and not April. The weeks leading up to Wrestlemania were pretty hard on everyone. I stayed back in St. Louis as I had weekly appointments with Ambyr for the baby. I was thrilled when she gave me the ok to fly to Phoenix for Wrestlemania.

Ted was already in Phoenix when I got the ok, so I rushed home and packed for my trip. Ted picked me up from the airport and I was glad to see him. I told him that I still needed an outfit for the Hall Of Fame Ceremony, so after dropping my stuff off at the hotel, we went shopping.

The Hall of Fame Ceremony was wonderful and both sets of parents were there as well. After the party that followed the ceremony, Ted and I headed to our room. I was exhausted and wanted to sleep. Of course our daughter decided that she wanted to be awake and kick me all night.

"I can't wait until she is here and not kicking my internal organs anymore." I stated as we got ready to head to the arena.

"Yeah. You tossed and turned all night." Ted responded as he slid his shoes on.

"You can blame the future WWE Diva that's still inside me for that." I stated sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Ted responded.

As soon as we were ready we headed to the arena for the pre-show events. I stayed in catering with Shanna and the other spouses. I could tell that Shanna was a little worried about being there with Ava and the possibility of Cody showing up with Kelly.

"It will be ok. I highly doubt he would be stupid enough to do something with this many people around." I told her.

"I know. But I'm still going to worry about it." She responded.

"I understand. But remember there are plenty of people around here that will protect you and Miss Ava there." I reminded her.

Cody and Kelly didn't show up to the arena until just before show time. I kept an eye on both of them as I had a strange feeling that something was going to happen. As the night went on, Shanna and I were able to relax a little more and enjoy the night. We mingled with rock stars and movie stars alike. It wasn't until towards the end of the night when Cody made his appearance known to us.

"I thought you would have already popped by now." He told me.

"Stuff it, Cody." I responded.

"Wow that brat really does look like her father. I feel sorry for her." Cody told Shanna.

"How dare you talk to her like that!" I demanded.

"I can talk to her however I want." Cody responded getting in my face.

"No you can't. She is not your wife anymore. You can not tell her what to do or talk to her like that." I snapped.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, bitch!" Cody growled.

"Cody! Get away from my sister and my wife!" Randy snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Cody snapped back.

"Cody, you've been warned once, If you lay a hand on either one of them. I will have you removed from the Arena." Stephanie McMahon stated from behind him.

"I don't really care." Cody stated low enough for me and Shanna to hear.

"Leave Shanna and the baby alone." I stated.

Cody looked at me and Shanna took that as her cue to move over towards Randy. I was not afraid of Cody, but I was afraid for him. Paul, Shawn, Randy, Brett, Ted and a few other guys were surrounding us. I know that if he tried to touch me he would be taken out.

"I hope for Ted's sake that the baby you're carrying is his." Cody stated.

"I know who the father of my baby is and I'm not a slut like her." I snarled at him while pointing to Kelly.

"I wouldn't be calling her names if I were you." Cody stated angrily.

"I calls them like I sees them." I responded.

"Bitch!" Cody stated as he swung and slapped me across the face.

Paul and Shawn caught me before I fell to the ground and moved me cause at the moment his hand touched me, Ted and Randy went after him. After the fight was broken up, Ted, Randy, Shanna, Cody, Kelly and I were pulled into Vince's office.

"What the hell happened out there?" Vince demanded to know.

"I stood up to protect Shanna and Ava when Cody first approached us. Then he started a verbal argument with me and after I called him on it, he slapped me." I told Vince.

"Do the rest of you agree with that?" he asked.

Ted, Randy and Shanna nodded their heads. Cody and Kelly were then escorted out of the office and out of the arena. My face still burned from where he slapped me. Ted pulled me into his arms and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Teddy, something's not right." I stated.

"What's wrong hon?" Ted asked.

"I'm having really sharp pains." I answered as I held my pregnant stomach.

"Ok. Let's sit down over here. Do you want me to get one of the medics?" Ted responded.

"I think that would be best." I stated as I started to cry.

Ted and a medic arrived back in the office a few minutes later followed by Stephanie McMahon. As soon as the medic was set up, she started to examine me and I felt a warm, wet sensation. The medic looked at Ted and then at Stephanie and then me.

"Her water just broke. We need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible." the medic stated.

As soon as we got to the nearest hospital I was taken into a labor and delivery room right away. A doctor was called to come in right away, which scared me into thinking that something was wrong with the baby. She examined me and smiled which made me feel a little better.

"You are about 7 centimeters dilated. I would say that we are going to have a baby before the end of the night." the doctor stated. "The baby is doing just fine, so no need to worry. How far along are you?"

"Good. 37 weeks." I answered.

"Ok. I will be back in about an hour to check on you." the doctor stated.

Ted remained at my bedside during the entire time and held my hand through each contraction. Two hours passed and everyone we cared about arrived at the hospital. The doctor came back in and checked on me and the baby. I was now 9 centimeters and she thought that I would deliver our daughter within the hour. During that hour, the room was set up to deliver the baby.

"Ok. Are you ready to have a baby?" the doctor asked once I was in position to push.

"As ready as we can be." Ted answered.

"Good, on the next contraction I want Stephanie to push for 10 seconds while you help support her." the doctor stated as Ted nodded. "Ok and push 2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..stop. You're doing great. A few more pushes like that and your baby will be here before you know it."

"Baby you can do it. Just think that in a short while we will be meeting our daughter." Ted encouraged me.

I pushed with every contraction and 45 minutes later, I was told that I needed to push as hard as I could one last time and our daughter would be here.

"Here comes the next contraction and push 2..3..4..5..6..7..stop." the doctor stated.

The next thing I knew we hear the soft cry of a newborn baby. I had tears rolling down my face as soon as I heard our daughter. Once both of us were cleaned up, a nurse brought my baby over to me and I couldn't help but cry again. Ted headed out to the waiting room where everyone was still sitting.

Taylor weighed 7lbs 2ozs and was 20 inches long. She was perfect in every way even for being 3 weeks early. We were moved into a private room and everyone came in one by one to meet Taylor. Once everyone left I was able to feed our daughter and get her to sleep. After putting her in her bed, I too fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Ted's POV (Christmas/Wrestlemania/Birth of Taylor)

Christmas Eve at my parents house was fun. Ava got a lot of presents from everyone. Our daughter even got some presents and she's not even here yet. Mom and Dad had a wonderful dinner cooked for all of us as well. Steph helped as much as she could in the kitchen, but being 30 weeks pregnant wasn't easy.

After we got home and unloaded the car, I re-loaded up the car for the next morning. We were due to be at her parents house at 9 and she wanted to be well rested for the event. Steph and I curled up in bed and watched a few Christmas movies. I couldn't wait for Steph to open her gift in the morning before we headed out. She must have been more tired than she thought cause she fell asleep with her head on my chest.

The next morning after Steph was done in the bathroom I got in the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. When I got out of the shower, there was a Christmas gift on the counter. Steph was sitting on the bed and was waiting for me.

"I love it baby! Thank you." I stated as I walked towards her wearing the shirt and pants she bought me.

"I'm glad." she responded.

"I have your gift downstairs." I stated as we headed down to the living room.

I handed her a gift bag and inside was a large velvet box. She opened the box to reveal a jewelry set of a necklace, earrings and matching bracelet. I helped her put the necklace and bracelet on while she put the earrings on. She hugged and kissed me as her thanks for the gift. We soon left for her parents house. I knew that Randy, Shan and Ava would be there as well. While we had given them gifts last night, we had kept a few for this morning.

We arrived at my Bob's house shortly before 9am and Nathan and Becky were there as well. Bob surprised us all with an Orton style breakfast and a Turkey dinner. Steph and I had gotten Bob and Elaine a weekend getaway at one of the most prestigious hotel's in St. Louis. We got Nathan and Becky each a $200 Visa gift card and some personal gifts as well. And just like at my parents house, our daughter got Christmas gifts from her family.

New Years came rather quickly and we flew to New York for the Dick Clark's Rockin' New Years Eve party. I was asked to be one of the hosts for the event and he told them that he would do it only if Steph was able to be with me. Mr. Clark was nice enough to allow both of us to be there. Right as the show started Mr. Clark did a quick interview with us.

**LIVE**

"I am live here with WWE Superstar Ted DiBiase Jr and his wife Stephanie. Thank you for coming out tonight." Dick Clark stated.

"It's an honor to be here with you." I responded.

"I understand that the new year will be bringing you lots of joy." Dick Clark stated.

"Yes. My wife and I will be welcoming our first child in March." I responded.

"That's wonderful. You'll have to keep me informed on his or her birth." He smiled at us.

"We sure will." Stephanie responded with a smile.

The rest of the night was a blast. We talked with people on the street and with some other celebrities. By the time the party came to an end I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up in a nice warm bed with my wife.

The next few weeks were pretty much a blur to me. We were in a different city each week and preparing for Wrestlemania in March. I was just thankful that Wrestlemania was going to be in early March and not April. The weeks leading up to Wrestlemania were pretty hard on everyone. Steph stayed back in St. Louis as she had weekly appointments with Ambyr for the baby. I was thrilled when she gave Steph the ok to fly to Phoenix for Wrestlemania.

I was already in Phoenix picked Steph up from the airport and I was glad to see her. She told me that she still needed an outfit for the Hall Of Fame Ceremony, so after dropping her stuff off at the hotel, we went shopping.

The Hall of Fame Ceremony was wonderful and both sets of parents were there as well. After the party that followed the ceremony, Steph and I headed to our room. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep. Of course our daughter decided that she wanted to be awake and kick her all night.

"I can't wait until she is here and not kicking my internal organs anymore." Steph stated as we got ready to head to the arena.

"Yeah. You tossed and turned all night." I responded as I slid my shoes on.

"You can blame the future WWE Diva that's still inside me for that." Steph stated sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I responded.

As soon as we were ready we headed to the arena for the pre-show events. Steph stayed in catering with Shanna and the other spouses. I have to admit, I was a little worried that Cody would show up and do something to my sister or my wife or my niece. But I had to go on with work and trust that he wouldn't do anything if he showed up.

Cody and Kelly didn't show up to the arena until just before show time. I made sure that Paul and Shawn kept an eye on both of them as I had a strange feeling that something was going to happen. As the night went on, Shanna and Stephanie were able to relax a little more and enjoy the night. We mingled with rock stars and movie stars alike. It wasn't until towards the end of the night when Cody made his appearance known to us. I was on the other side of the room but I could hear what was being said.

"I thought you would have already popped by now." He told my wife.

"Stuff it, Cody." Stephanie responded.

"Wow that brat really does look like her father. I feel sorry for her." Cody told Shanna.

"How dare you talk to her like that!" Stephanie demanded.

"I can talk to her however I want." Cody responded getting in her face.

"No you can't. She is not your wife anymore. You can not tell her what to do or talk to her like that." Stephanie snapped.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, bitch!" Cody growled.

"Cody! Get away from my sister and my wife!" Randy snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Cody snapped back.

"Cody, you've been warned once, If you lay a hand on either one of them. I will have you removed from the arena." Stephanie McMahon stated from behind him.

"I don't really care." Cody stated low enough for only Stephanie and Shanna to hear.

"Leave Shanna and the baby alone." Stephanie stated.

Cody looked at Steph and Shanna took that as her cue to move over towards Randy. I knew that Stephanie was not afraid of Cody, but I was afraid for her and the baby. Paul, Shawn, Randy, Brett, myself and a few other guys were surrounding them. I know that if he tried to touch her he would be taken out.

"I hope for Ted's sake that the baby you're carrying is his." Cody stated.

"I know who the father of my baby is and I'm not a slut like her." Stpehanie snarled at him while pointing to Kelly.

"I wouldn't be calling her names if I were you." Cody stated angrily.

"I calls them like I sees them." Stephanie responded.

"Bitch!" Cody stated as he swung and slapped her across the face.

Paul and Shawn caught her before she fell to the ground and moved her cause at the moment his hand touched her, Randy and I went after him. After the fight was broken up, Randy, Shanna, Cody, Kelly, Stephanie and I were pulled into Vince's office.

"What the hell happened out there?" Vince demanded to know.

"I stood up to protect Shanna and Ava when Cody first approached us. Then he started a verbal argument with me and after I called him on it, he slapped me." Stephanie told Vince.

"Do the rest of you agree with that?" he asked.

Randy, Shanna and I nodded our heads. Cody and Kelly were then escorted out of the office and out of the arena. Steph's face was still red from where he slapped her. I wanted to kill him for laying a hand on my wife. I pulled her into my arms and held her close.

"Teddy, something's not right." Stephanie stated.

"What's wrong hon?" I asked.

"I'm having really sharp pains." She answered as she held her pregnant stomach.

"Ok. Let's sit down over here. Do you want me to get one of the medics?" I responded.

"I think that would be best." She stated as she started to cry.

I arrived with the medic in the office a few minutes later followed by Stephanie McMahon. As soon as the medic was set up, she started to examine her. The medic looked at me and then at Stephanie and then back at Steph.

"Her water just broke. We need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible." the medic stated.

As soon as we got to the nearest hospital Steph was taken into a labor and delivery room right away. A doctor was called to come in right away, which scared me into thinking that something was wrong with the baby. She examined Steph and smiled which made me feel a little better.

"You are about 7 centimeters dilated. I would say that we are going to have a baby before the end of the night." the doctor stated. "The baby is doing just fine, so no need to worry. How far along are you?"

"Good. 37 weeks." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. I will be back in about an hour to check on you." the doctor stated.

I remained at her bedside during the entire time and held her hand through each contraction. Two hours passed and everyone we cared about arrived at the hospital. The doctor came back in and checked on Steph and the baby. She was now 9 centimeters and she thought that Steph would deliver our daughter within the hour. During that hour, the room was set up to deliver the baby.

"Ok. Are you ready to have a baby?" the doctor asked once Steph was in position to push.

"As ready as we can be." I answered.

"Good, on the next contraction I want Stephanie to push for 10 seconds while you help support her." the doctor stated as I nodded. "Ok and push 2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..stop. You're doing great. A few more pushes like that and your baby will be here before you know it."

"Baby you can do it. Just think that in a short while we will be meeting our daughter." I encouraged her.

She pushed with every contraction and 45 minutes later, we were told that she needed to push as hard as she could one last time and our daughter would be here.

"Here comes the next contraction and push 2..3..4..5..6..7..stop." the doctor stated.

The next thing I knew we heard the soft cry of a newborn baby. I had tears in my eyes as soon as I heard our daughter. Once both of them were cleaned up, a nurse brought our baby over to Steph and I couldn't help but smile. I headed out to the waiting room where everyone was still sitting.

"How are Steph and the baby?" Bob asked.

"They are doing great. We have a healthy 7lb 2oz, 20 inches long baby girl." I answered.

"What's her name?" Randy asked.

"Taylor Elizabeth DiBiase." I answered with a smile.

Taylor was perfect in every way even for being 3 weeks early. Stephanie and Taylor were moved into a private room and everyone came in one by one to meet Taylor. Once everyone left Steph was able to feed our daughter and get her to sleep. Steph fell asleep as well and I just stood there watching the two most important people in my life sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**We want to thank everyone for the reviews. Sorry for the lack of updates this past week. I am in the process of moving and don't have internet at the new house yet but will by the first of the year!! I hope that each of you had a Merry Christmas and that you will have a great New Year as well. Again Thanks to Krista Hardy for co-writing this with me I am having a blast with you girl on this… **

Shanna's POV

It was nice to be home from the hospital and bringing Ava home with us. Ava Payton Orton is now almost two weeks old and Christmas is here, Randy Ava and I are headed to my parents and spending the day with them, Ambyr, Ted and Steph and I knew that Brett would be there as well and I knew that Ambyr was bringing her current boyfriend but didn't know who it was. Randy was just rolling over when Ava and I walked in to our bedroom

"Morning Sleepyhead" I told Randy and leaned down to kiss him and he just pulled the both of us down into bed with him and took Ava from me so I could get placed on the bed and all.

"You know when I said that I would get up with Ava last night I didn't think it would be five times last night hon" Randy told me as he yawned

"I'm sorry hon, I was up one of those times as well I guess she just wanted me" I stated and smiled at my daughter who was now sleeping in her daddy's arms "Merry Christmas hon"

"Its okay hon, Merry Christmas to you as well" Randy replied and then kissed me tenderly on the lips

We didn't have to be at my parents till almost 1pm and it was only 8am. I was starting to drift off to sleep since Ava was now sleeping again and I felt Randy's lips against my forehead and smiled

"Here baby" Randy stated as he handed me a small box. I opened the box and it was a bracelet that had our names along with Ava's and our birthstones as well and then also a pendent necklace that had Ava's birthstone along with ours.

"Thanks baby I love it." I stated and then kissed Randy's cheek

I reached down under our bed and heard "I never thought too look here damn it" come out of Randy I had to hide all of our presents that were to him for the fact that he was very snoopy when it came to Christmas I swear that he is like a little kid on Christmas Day looking for his presents. I just shook my head and handed him the box as I also took Ava from him and placed her in her swing that we have in our room and turned it on and she was still sacked out. I sat down on our bed next to Randy as he opened the box that said to "Daddy" first. He opened up a new phone as he had dropped his at the hospital and it had broken and was beyond repair and he just smiled at me I had it all synced to his new phone and all so he didn't have to worry about emails, phone numbers or text messages they were all there. "Thanks baby I love it." Randy stated as he started to open up the other box and pulled out a few new Affliction shirts and a pair of jeans and his smile just got bigger and he leaned over and kissed me again. Randy just got off of our bed and told me to close my eyes and walked out of our bedroom and was back quickly so I know he didn't go far and placed a box in my lap and kissed me on the lips then told me to open my eyes up and I looked down and it was a new laptop and as I opened the box I was in awe as Randy had my favorite pic of him and Ava on the cover he and Ava were crashed out sleeping as well. Ava was sleeping on her daddy's chest and it was my favorite pic I had it on my cell phone the computer in the office and on Randy's new phone as well.

"Thanks baby I love it and I love you hon" I told Randy and he just pulled me to him and held me as we laid there in each other's arms till Ava woke up and started to fuss and we got around for the day.

We had the car loaded and were getting ready to head to my parents house for Christmas and this year we had spent the money when I was seven months pregnant and had pictures taken of Randy and I our moms had gone with us and were just in awe over one of the pictures of Randy and I together I had fabric draped across my breast and under my belly and Randy was kneeling in front of me and was kissing my stomach and had his hands on my stomach as well and both of our mom's loved it and we had gotten them both and 10 by 13 and those were their gifts and we had gotten Ted and Stephanie the same gift only the picture package and I had gotten Steph a gift card to Victoria's Secret along with Amybr since she was so hard to shop for and I had gotten both Brett and Ted gift cards to their favorite stores and a few personal gifts as well but we were saving some of the presents for Ted and Steph for tomorrow while we were over at Randy's parents house for Christmas as well. I had gotten Taylor a ton of clothes and also a baby book for her and for Becky and Nathan we had gotten them both digital cameras and a few gift cards as well.

It's been 10 almost 11 weeks since Ava's birth and she was now traveling with us and we were happy to have our daughter with us and I have to say it was nerve racking every now and then that Cody was still lurking around but I knew that I was protected along with Ava. Steph was glowing in her pregnancy and doing great and couldn't wait for the arrival of their daughter Taylor. It had been a long week on the road when we were at home I was trying to make supper but kept getting sick and since Ava was sleeping in her swing I was coming out of the bathroom and picked up my phone and called Ambyr who I was lucky to be able to get an appointment with the next morning and I was walking into the office and sat down on Randy's lap as he was looking online and the WWE website and put his arms around me and just held me.

"You okay baby you have made your third trip to the bathroom?" Randy asked me and pulled me to him

"Not really baby I have been pretty nauseated the last few days" I told Randy "Also I have an appointment with Ambyr in the morning why don't you see if our mom's can come and stay with her that way they both get to spend time with her"

"I can do that baby what else is wrong I know of the bad migraine but is there anything else?" Randy asked as he pulled out his phone and started to dial his mom and I just shook my head no and smiled. "Oka y hon its set my mom is coming what about your mom?"

"She is also on her way hon for tomorrow" I told Randy and he just held me.

That night as we were getting ready for bed I confessed to Randy that I was nearly 3 almost 4 weeks late with my monthly and we hadn't been all that careful with using protection we wanted to wait till Ava was at least one year old before trying but also thought if it happened sooner then it was meant to be.

"Wow baby Ava is what only 10 weeks old right?" Randy asked as we laid down in bed and I just nodded my head yes.

"I know hon are you okay with having two this close if we are pregnant honey?" I asked Randy

Randy didn't even answer me but claimed my lips in a very passionate kiss as he lowered his body onto mine and we started to caress each other and we were soon undressed and melting, blending, and caressing our bodies together. After making love for nearly 3 hours we were spent in each other's arms and as Randy pulled out and then pulled me to his chest.

"Do you have your answer hon?" Randy asked me and then kissed me "I love you Shan"

"I have my answer Rand and I love you too" I told Randy and started to squirm under his touch

"What's wrong hon?" Randy asked and smiled down at me

"You….know…oh baby" was all I could get out

Randy had found my center again and was playing with my still swollen flesh as he flipped me under him and we slowly made love again as if it was the first time all over again. After our love making session we were spent in each other arms again and soon enough our daughter's cry filled the house I watched as Randy got out of bed and pulled his shorts on and walked in the nursery and tend to his daughter I could hear him talking to her softly as he changed her and I got up and fixed her bottle then walked back up and stood in the door as he sat down in the glider and then handed him her bottle as he started to feed her and I walked back into our room and started to drift off to sleep.

The next morning we were getting ready to head out to my doctor's appointment and both of our mom's were fussing over the three of us. I heard my mom tell Elaine that I had this soft glow to me and that Randy looked like he had only a few hours of sleep and I then heard Elaine say that it wouldn't surprise her if we were expecting again and my mom said it wouldn't surprise her either. I just shook my head at the two of them and started to walk downstairs and another wave of nausea hit and I heard my mom again say that's the third time this morning and ask Randy if I was okay and he told him that I had this huge migraine and nothing was sitting right with my stomach this morning. We were told not to rush home from my appointment and to go and have lunch and not to worry about a thing. I kissed Ava's head and we were out the door.

After getting to the doctor's office and signed in we were sitting down in the waiting room and it wasn't long till my name was called and we met the nurse she didn't even smile at Randy and I and as my vitals were taken and my weight then we were shown to an exam room and I was handed a sheet to cover with and told that Dr Heller would be in soon and she was out the door. "Hello ice princess" I stated and Randy just chuckled at me

The wait wasn't long and there was a knock on my door and Ambyr walked in and I knew something was different about her she was glowing.

"When are you due sweetie?" I asked "And who in the hell are you seeing?"

"Gee nothing gets by you does it?" Ambyr asked me "I am seeing Matt( Evan) Korklan hon and I am 4 ½ months pregnant and before you ask mom and dad know along with his parents and we are excited as are our parents hon"

Amybr started to listen to my lungs and heart and then asked me what was going on and I told her that I was now 3 almost 4 weeks late and she just shook her head at me and told me that she wanted to draw blood and run a few other test then before that she wanted to examine me and all. After the exam was over she asked me if she could do a sono quickly and I just nodded my head. "Shan before that I have a quick question for you. I know you haven't practiced but you have your medical degree would you consider taking my place while I am gone hon?" Ambyr asked me I also have a medical degree but never have used it since I loved being with the WWE. I told Ambyr that I would think about it but probably not considering I loved traveling and all but would think about it.

After our sono was over sure enough I was pregnant and we were nearing our 10 week in our pregnancy and we were due around Oct. 10 2010. Both Randy and I were excited and I was already nervous on how to tell our families. I thought that a huge family supper would be a good way to tell them both at the same time and Randy agreed and we called our mom's to check on Ava and were basically attacked by questions on how my appointment went and we told them they would find out at supper that was now at seven tonight at our house and Randy had thought that pizza was good from Pizza Hut along with the pasta's and hot wings and I just smiled at him and agreed by the time we walked in Ava had just gone down for her nap and I told our mom's that we would see them later and told Randy I was headed up to lay down and try to rest before supper and Randy placed a kiss on my forehead and said that he would be up soon just wanted to called Stephanie McMahon and tell her and soon I felt a warm body slip in behind me and I rolled over and placed my head on Randy's chest and he held me as I drifted off to sleep.

That night was interesting to begin with Steph and Teddy showed up first and I hugged Steph she was glowing and only had a matter of weeks before their little one would be here little did we know it was in two weeks. Ted hugged me next and could tell right away that I was drained and asked if I was okay and I told him that I was worn out that this migraine had worn me out more than usual and all but I was okay. Ava was now awake and Steph followed me upstairs and as we were changing Ava she started to question me.

"Shan what's up?" Stephanie asked me as she placed her hand on her stomach that held my niece

"Can you keep your mouth shut?" I asked and she just nodded her head yes

"We just found out that I am almost 10 weeks pregnant again hon" I told her and she just smiled at me and told me congrats and said not to worry she wanted to see the reaction on Ted's face when he found out little did I know Randy was telling Ted that we were pregnant again downstairs as they got ready for the rest of the family to come over. As we all sat down to supper that had arrived a few minutes before I was holding Ava and Randy was standing and getting ready to make the announcement to our families

"Okay guys you are probably wondering to why we are having everyone over for supper but we have a huge announcement to make." Randy stated

"Just spit it out man I don't know if I can stand your mom not knowing anymore son" Bob stated and I just giggled

"Okay dad chill, but Shan and I wanted to tell everyone together and that thing is we are almost 10 weeks pregnant with our second baby and we know it's so soon after Miss Ava here but we are ready for it" Randy stated

"I knew it I told Elaine this morning that Shanna was glowing didn't I Elaine?" Diane asked as she gave me a hug

"That she did when are you two due?" Elaine asked

"We are due Oct. 10" I told Elaine and she gave me a hug as well

"Congrats you guys" Steph and Ted said together and the rest of the family was kinda quiet for a minute then started to say congrats and giving Randy and I hugs. That night after everyone had left we were laying in bed my mom asked if they could keep Ava tonight and that was fine by Randy and I and we were just crashing in bed and talking about the new baby and thought if it was a girl she should still have her own room and so would a little boy. I was hoping that we were having a boy.

**A/N be sure to check out my other story that is basically one shots between friends follow Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Legacy and Matt and Jeff Hardy as they have conversations between friends and a few others. Also check out Krista's new story "All Grown Up" it's wonderful…I am already hooked be sure to check out her other stories as well… ~Legacy's Sweetie**


	36. Chapter 36

Randy's POV

As this year is coming to a close and I might add that this year has been a trip but in a good way. I am married to a wonderful woman who just two weeks ago gave birth to our daughter Ava Payton Orton who is the light of my life. I keep thinking about this past year and I have to say we have had our ups and downs and as of right now I am in a huge feud with Cody still trying to get him out of Legacy and so far that wasn't going well.

This year started off by Shanna and I sleeping with each other and I have to say oh my playing with fire was the best thing that happened to me after finding out that she was 16 weeks pregnant with my baby her leaving her husband who was my best friend. Cody then attacks her and we could have lost not only her but our unborn baby as well. That night he was now out of Legacy and now Brett is in and we are still going strong and still having a problem with Cody giving us problems. I have to say Wrestlemania is going to be good. This has been a huge lead up to Wrestlemania and I am now fighting Cody to get him out of Legacy.

Marrying the woman of my dreams has been my dream come true. I have always been a player and having a stream of girls who hearts I am sure that I have broken and strung along as well. I started to fall for Shan after we started sleeping together, then finding out she was pregnant just pushed my love for her over the edge and I am so happy with her and now our daughter. I was in the office looking on my WWE profile and reading the feud between Legacy and Cody and coming up with some new shirt designs and Shanna was in the kitchen working on supper or I thought she was I knew the last few days she has been down with a major migraine and not feeling good has been throwing up and since Miss Ava is still waking up in the middle of the night I am getting up with her more and more so my wife could get some sleep. I heard Shan get sick again and it wasn't long I heard her talking on her phone and it wasn't long after that Shan was walking into the home office that we had moved downstairs a few weeks ago.

"You okay baby you have made your third trip to the bathroom?" I asked Shan as

"Not really baby I have been pretty nauseated the last few days" Shanna told me "Also I have an appointment with Ambyr in the morning why don't you see if our mom's can come and stay with Ava that way they both get to spend time with her"

"I can do that baby what else is wrong I know of the bad migraine but is there anything else?" I asked and pulled out my phone and started to dial mom and Shanna just shook her head no and smiled. "Okay hon its set my mom is coming what about your mom?"

"She is also on her way hon for tomorrow" Shanna told me I just held her.

That night as we were getting ready for bed Shanna confessed to me that she was nearly 3 almost 4 weeks late with her monthly and we hadn't been all that careful with using protection we wanted to wait till Ava was at least one year old before trying but also thought if it happened sooner than it was meant to be.

"I know hon are you okay with having two this close if we are pregnant honey?" Shanna asked

I didn't even answer her as I claimed her lips but claimed my lips in a very passionate kiss as I lowered my body onto mine and we started to caress each other and we were soon undressed and melting, blending, and caressing our bodies together. After making love for nearly 3 hours we were spent in each other's arms and as I pulled out of my wife and pulled her to my chest and held her.

"Do you have your answer hon?" I asked and then kissed her "I love you Shan"

"I have my answer Rand and I love you too" Shanna told me and started to squirm under my touch

"What's wrong hon?" I asked Shan as I smiled down at her as I started to caress her again

"You….know…oh baby" was all she could get out

I had found Shanna's center again and was playing with her still swollen flesh as I flipped my beautiful wife under me and we slowly made love again as if it was the first time all over again. After our love making session we were spent in each other arms again. It wasn't long after we both climaxed that our daughters cry filled the house and I got up and pulled my shorts back on and walked into Ava's room and picked her up talking softly to her I heard Shanna get up and she went down to fix her bottle and all. I changed my daughter and got her into a dry diaper and we were getting ready to sit down in the glider and Shanna handed me Ava's bottle and I told her to go get back in bed and I would be there shortly. I was rocking back and forth in the glider just looking down at my daughter and I knew right there that I was in love not only with her, Shanna and this baby that Shanna might be carrying as well. I knew that the babies would be close together and all but we have a great support system and family around. I couldn't help but smiled down at Ava and she was now done with her bottle I gently put her up on my shoulder and started to pat her back as she let out a small burp and I just smiled and placed her on her tummy to sleep and popped the paci that she was already attached to back in her mouth and pulled the blanket up around her and joined my sleeping wife in bed and just curled up behind Shanna and fell asleep quickly only to be woken up by Shanna getting sick in the bath room a few hours later…

I was up before Shan was and got in the shower and then getting dressed and laughed at Shanna who was fussing that she had nothing to wear and she was complaining that her jeans didn't fit and I didn't say anything due to the fact that she wasn't feeling all that well and I heard the doorbell and walked down with Ava in my arms and opened the door to find both of our mom's on the front porch and smiled at them and my mom didn't even wait to get in the house and she picked Ava up and Diane started to fuss over how tired I looked well I have been getting up with Ava more and more and Diane then asked where Shanna was and I told her she was upstairs and both of our mom's just walked up I heard a few minutes later as I was pulling something to drink out of the fridge that Shanna had a soft glow to her and she did and didn't really pay any attention after that. Shanna was ready to go and we kissed Ava on the head and our mom's told us not to rush home to go and eat lunch and go shopping if we wanted and we headed out the door.

It wasn't long and we were signed in at the doctor's office and waiting for Shanna's name to be called and once it was the nurse was so cold to us she didn't even say hi smile nothing to us and I was trying to keep a straight face but it was hard. We were told that the doctor would be in soon and I just started to laugh at Shanna when she said " Hello Ice Princess" after the door was closed and it wasn't long and Ambyr came in and started to sit down and Shanna picked up right away that she was glowing and come to find out that she is 4 ½ months pregnant with Evan's baby I didn't even know they were seeing each other I knew he was dating someone from around this area but didn't know who now I do.

The exam was a blur to me and come to find out we are expecting and we are nearing our 10th week in this pregnancy and so far things seem right on track we just got done with our sono and done at the lab and we called our mom's to see if the families were free for supper and they were we planned to tell everyone then. I knew once we got home we would be attacked by questions. I wasn't wrong on that once we walked in the door Shan headed up to check on Ava and told me she was laying down and I told her I would be up in a few and walked our mom's to the door and told them we would see them at 7pm for supper and headed up to climb in behind my now sleeping wife and finally fell asleep as well.

We ordered pizza and pasta and hot wings for supper and Ted and Steph were the first ones to show up and all Ava was starting to wake up and the girls went upstairs. Steph was glowing and nearing the end of her pregnancy and after they were upstairs Ted attacked me with questions and I tried to dodge them at first then said screw it and told Ted that he had to keep his mouth shut and told him that Shanna was near her 10th week in her pregnancy and he was happy and gave me a quick hug and we agreed not to tip off Steph or Shan for that matter.

. As we all sat down to supper that had arrived a few minutes before Shanna was holding Ava and I was standing and getting ready to make the announcement to our families

"Okay guys you are probably wondering to why we are having everyone over for supper but we have a huge announcement to make." I stated

"Just spit it out man I don't know if I can stand your mom not knowing anymore son" Bob stated and Shanna just giggled

"Okay dad chill, but Shan and I wanted to tell everyone together and that thing is we are almost 10 weeks pregnant with our second baby and we know it's so soon after Miss Ava here but we are ready for it" I stated

"I knew it I told Elaine this morning that Shanna was glowing didn't I Elaine?" Diane asked as she gave me a hug

"That she did when are you two due?" Elaine asked

"We are due Oct. 10" I told Elaine and she gave me a hug as well

"Congrats you guys" Steph and Ted said together and the rest of the family was kinda quiet for a minute then started to say congrats and giving Shanna and I hugs. That night after everyone had left we were laying in bed Shanna's mom asked if they could keep Ava tonight and that was fine by us and we were just crashing in bed and talking about the new baby and thought if it was a girl she should still have her own room and so would a little boy. I was hoping that we were having a boy.


	37. Chapter 37

Hey everyone Thanks for reading this story…sorry for the lack of updates and all we will be updating soon but with the holidays and personal obligations we have been pretty busy…also please check out Krista's stories all of them…read her newest one that is now done **"All Grown Up" and "Change of Hearts"**

**Legacy's Sweetie and Krista Hardy**


	38. Chapter 38

Cody's POV

This year has been interesting to say in the least…Shanna and I are over and I have to say its good to be away from that bitch so glad I am no longer with her. Kelly and I are now not only together but also engaged and we have a wonderful little boy Daniel who was almost a month old. I heard from around the locker room that Shanna delivered her and Randy's baby 5 weeks early and the little girl is doing great but other than that I don't care. Wrestlemania is coming up soon and I have to wrestle Randy so I can stay in Legacy the rules are if I win I stay if Randy wins he kicks me out its also a no DQ match which isn't good for me. That also means I can get anyone in the match I want although its been hard trying to get someone to join the match with me…for some odd reason everyone loves Shanna and Randy.

Kelly and I just got home from the doctor taking Daniel in to have his shots done and we are happy that he is now able to travel with us. Kelly has decided not to wrestle for a while and stay home or well one the road with me and together we would take care of Daniel. Its right before Mania and the guys were all going out to a club and all. I have to say I was surprised when Kelly had found a babysitter for us and she was going with me then again I am happy that she can go we are really connected in more ways than Shanna and I ever were. I knew that Randy's parents were taking Ava for the night and Steph and Ted were going to club as well. I knew it would be a battle if our paths ever crossed. What I didn't know is that would be tonight. Kelly just got out of the shower and we were ready to head out for the night I told the sitter that we would be back around 2 and she was okay with that and we were out the door.

After getting to the club I was kinda shocked to see everyone there I knew that Steph was about ready to pop from the looks of it and Shanna had this glow to her and wasn't drinking. Both Randy and Ted weren't too far from their wives and Brett wasn't that far from his girl Nikki Bella as well. Kelly and I headed towards an open table that is away from the rest of Legacy. As the night went on we were getting pretty toasted and all. I kept noticing how neither Randy or Ted drinking and that Shanna wasn't either but I didn't really care. As the night kept going I was at the bar getting more drinks for Kel and I and didn't realize that Brett, Ted and Randy were now right behind me and after that I don't remember much but falling to the floor and a few black eyes and after that blanking out for awhile...


	39. Chapter 39

Randy's POV

Its right before Wrestlemania and we decided to head out to the clubs even though both Shanna and Steph were pregnant I was happy that both girls were able to travel. It was actually two days before mania was happening and both sets of parents were in town as well and our mom's had offered to take Ava for us so we could have a night to ourselves...We were sitting at a table only drinking water and pop or coffee...Ted along with Brett both claiming that they hadn't been sleeping much...I just shook my head at Brett who was now dating Nikki Bella and so far they were doing good. I was coming back to our table when I saw that Kelly and Cody walk in and both of them went straight to the bar to get their drinks and then found a table away from us.

It wasn't long before Shanna was asking me to dance and we were melting and blending our bodies as we were swaying to the music and slow dancing and I finally claimed my girls lips in a sweet passionate kiss and once the song ended we headed back to our table and we were all talking about the babies and how old Ava would be when Shan and Steph both asked for more drinks and the three of us, Brett, Ted and I headed to the bar and stood right behind Cody and he turned around and we just let me have it. I threw the first punch that surprised him then Ted then Brett by the time we were done with him he was out on the floor of the club to be carried back to the hotel by Cena and a few others.

That night as we were headed to bed after changing Shanna asked what happened up at the bar and I tried to deny anything but she called me on it...I have to say my wife knew me well.

"Randy what went on hon?" Shanna asked me as she climbed in bed

"What do you mean honey?" I asked as I pulled her to me and held her or tried when she pulled away

"Randy I saw what went on hon. Please don't lie to me. Why did you let him have it?" Shanna asked

"I had to let him have it hon, he was shooting both you and Steph dirty looks and I am tired of his cocky pressence like he is better than all of us...Damn it Shan baby I am tired of him getting his way." I told her and she finally relaxed in my arms and kissed my chest.

"Next time don't let me catch you baby. And your right he had to be taken down a few notches...I am worried that he might try something on Sunday baby" Shanna told me

"Babe you have nothing to worry about I know Ted is worried as well as Steph. We have asked Hunter and Shawn to stay with you two and Ava baby please try to relax. I will never do anything to you or to upset you I love you" I told Shan

"I love you too baby and I know you never will" Shanna told me as she slipped her hand under the covers and started to rub her hand up and down on my and I was moaning in pleasure when I rolled my wife who was slowly starting to moan and smiled at me under me and we made love for hours on end.


	40. Chapter 40

Ted's POV

It was right before Wrestlemania and we decided to head out to the clubs even though both Shanna and Steph were pregnant. I was happy that both girls were able to travel with us. It was now two days before mania and both sets of parents were in town as well and the mom's had offered to take Ava for Shanna and Randy so they could have a night to themselves...We were sitting at a table only drinking water and pop or coffee...I along with Brett were claiming that they hadn't been sleeping much. Randy just shook his head at Brett, who was now dating Nikki Bella and so far they were doing good.

It wasn't long before Shanna and Randy headed to the dance floor. Once the song was over with they headed back to our table and we were all talking about the babies and how old Ava would be, when Shan and Steph both asked for more drinks. The three of us, Brett, Randy and I headed to the bar and stood right behind Cody and he turned around and we just let him have it. Randy threw the first punch followed by Brett and then me. By the time we were done with him he was out on the floor of the club and had to be carried back to the hotel by Cena and a few others.

Once Steph and I got back to the hotel, I headed into the kitchenette and grabbed an icepack for my hand. Steph was in the bedroom getting ready for bed while I iced my throbbing hand. When she waddled out of the room, she headed towards me and I tried to hide the ice pack. Big mistake.

"So what happened tonight?" Steph asked as she placed a hand on her belly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean. What happened with Cody at the club?" Stephanie answered.

"Oh that. Well, he was looking at you and Shan and it was the way he was looking at you that started it." I answered.

"Are you and Randy going to go around and knock out every guy that looks at us weird? Seriously, Ted. What's going to happen when our daughter is born? We are going to be photographed from every angle. This type of behavior is going to get you suspended if you don't watch out." Steph responded.

"Alright. I promise to behave. So can we go to bed now? We have a busy and long day tomorrow." I asked.

"Of course we can." Steph answered.

As we curled up in bed, I couldn't help but wonder what our daughter looks like. As the time inched closer to her due date the more excited I got. I couldn't wait to meet this little person that we created and I couldn't wait to be a dad. I fell asleep thinking about Taylor and all the fun things we would get to do.


	41. Chapter 41

Stephanie's POV

It was right before Wrestlemania and we decided to head out to the clubs even though both Shanna and I were pregnant. I was happy that both of us were able to travel with our husbands. It was now two days before mania and both sets of parents were in town as well and the mom's had offered to take Ava for Shanna and Randy so they could have a night to themselves...We were sitting at a table only drinking water and pop or coffee... Ted along with Brett were claiming that they hadn't been sleeping much. I knew that I had been keeping Ted up with the insomnia and our daughter moving around a lot. Randy just shook his head at Brett, who was now dating Nikki Bella and so far they were doing good.

It wasn't long before Shanna and Randy headed to the dance floor. I wished that I could get out there and dance, but being only a month away from our due date, there was no way I could dance. Once the song was over with they headed back to our table and we were all talking about the babies and how old Ava would be, when Shan and I both asked for more drinks. The three guys, Brett, Randy and Ted headed to the bar to get our drinks and the next thing I know, Cena and a few others were taking Cody out of the bar with Kelly right behind them.

Once Ted and I got back to the hotel, He headed into the kitchenette while I was in the bedroom getting ready for bed, When I made my way out of the room, I headed towards Ted and he tried to hide the ice pack that he was holding on his hand. Big mistake.

"So what happened tonight?" I asked as I placed a hand on her belly.

"What do you mean?" Ted asked.

"You know what I mean. What happened with Cody at the club?" I answered.

"Oh that. Well, he was looking at you and Shan and it was the way he was looking at you that started it." Ted answered.

"Are you and Randy going to go around and knock out every guy that looks at us weird? Seriously, Ted. What's going to happen when our daughter is born? We are going to be photographed from every angle. This type of behavior is going to get you suspended if you don't watch out." I responded.

"Alright. I promise to behave. So can we go to bed now? We have a busy and long day tomorrow." Ted asked.

"Of course we can." I answered.

As we curled up in bed, I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen at Wrestlemania and after. My mind then switched over to think about our unborn daughter. As the time inched closer to her due date the more excited I got. I couldn't wait to meet this little person that we created and I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms. I fell asleep thinking about Taylor.


	42. Chapter 42

Brett's POV

It was right before Wrestlemania and we decided to head out to the clubs even though both Shanna and Steph were pregnant. Ted and Randy were happy that both girls were able to travel with us. It was now two days before mania and both sets of parents were in town as well and the mom's had offered to take Ava for Shanna and Randy so they could have a night to themselves...We were sitting at a table only drinking water and pop or coffee...I along with Ted were claiming that they hadn't been sleeping much. Randy just shook his head at me, I was now dating Nikki Bella and so far everything was going good.

It wasn't long before Shanna and Randy headed to the dance floor. Once the song was over with they headed back to our table and we were all talking about the babies and how old Ava would be, when Shan and Steph both asked for more drinks. The three of us, Ted, Randy and I headed to the bar and stood right behind Cody and he turned around and we just let him have it. Randy threw the first punch followed by me and then Ted. By the time we were done with him he was out on the floor of the club and had to be carried back to the hotel by Cena and a few others.

Once Nikki and I got back to the hotel, I headed toward the mini fridge and grabbed an icepack for my hand. Nikki was in the bathroom getting ready for bed and talking to her twin sister Brie. When she came out of the room, she headed towards me and I tried to hide the ice pack. Big mistake.

"So what exactly was that all about?" Nikki asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What happened with Cody at the club?" Nikki answered.

"Oh that. Well, he was looking at Steph and Shan and it was the way he was looking at them that started it." I answered. "Plus he has been giving Ted, Randy and I a lot of problems. We've been trying to get him kicked out of Legacy for good."

"Are you , Ted and Randy going to go around and knock out every guy that looks at all of us weird?" Nikki responded.

"No. Just Cody." I stated. "But I think that after Wrestlemania, it will all be over with."

"Good. So how about some me and you time?" Nikki asked.

I walked closer to her and cupped her face with my hands and kissed her as deeply and passionately as I could. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her over to the king sized bed. As I laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss her. I quickly helped her out of her night shirt and placed kisses down her neck and all over her chest. As I kissed down her body I made sure to pay special attention to her perfect breasts and gently tugged on her nipples with my lips. She started to quietly moan as I continued to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach.

As soon as I got to the top of her panties, I carefully removed them and placed gentle kisses all around making sure that I missed her center. I could tell that it was driving her crazy and so I gently parted her lips and started licking and kissing her. She moaned with pleasure and was almost screaming when she came. I quickly shed my shirt and pant and joined her on the bed. After putting a condom on, I entered her and she arched her back. I started moving in and out of her slowly, but she started to beg for me to go faster and harder. After 2 hours of passionate sex, we both came together and collapsed on the bed. I fell asleep with my arms wrapped tightly around her.


	43. Chapter 43

We just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewd…The last three chapters that were just posted should have actually been posted before the Ted and Steph POV's when they had their daughter…but we just thought of this and all…please enjoy and keep reading…

Legacy's Sweetie and Krista Hardy


	44. Chapter 44

Shanna's POV

It was the day of Wrestlemania and I was also coming to trying to roll over but was traped under my husbands arm that was draped over me and on my pregnant belly that was showing nicely for being 14 weeks. We had gone to the doctor right before coming on this tour and had a sono done to make sure things were going well with my pregnancy and come to find out we were 14 weeks instead of being 12 like we thought. That also means that we weren't careful at all after Ava was born. I had been kinda crampy all day yesterday and during the night and thought nothing of it as the baby was growing like it should and might be curled up into a tight ball in my stomach and all. As I finally freed myself from my husbands arms I sat up on the side of the bed and was in pain right away and gasped at the pain.

"Owie that hurts" I stated a little too loud which woke Randy up out of a deep sleep

"You okay baby?" Randy questioned

"For now just cramping right now" I told Randy

"Do you want me to call Ambyr hon?" Randy asked as he pulled me into his arms

"No hon if it gets worse we will call then I want her to enjoy this trip with Evan hon" I told Randy and laid back down in his arms resting my head on his chest.

It wasn't long after laying back down that our phones were ringing and we now had plans to meet up with Brett, Nikki, Ted and Steph both of our parents and Miss Ava who I have missed. After eating we finally got cleaned up and headed towards the arena and started to get ready for the day I had a meeting with creative for a new story line that Randy might get thrown into and he was in the ring with Brett and Ted training for tonights match with Cody and I knew they had plans to make sure Cody would be out of Legacy for good. After making it the arena we were able to have some fun and mignle with the Rock and Movie stars and I was starting to get nervous again with Cody and Kelly being around I had a feeling that something was going to happen and all. I had my daughter who was actually sound asleep in my arms and Steph and I were in the skybox with Hunter and Shawn since they didn't have matches they were being very protective over us both of our families were up there with us as well and it came time for the Match of the night that we were all interested in the most. Randy, Ted and Brett beat the shit out of Cody who was now out of Legacy and now on SmackDown for good.

As the night went on Steph and I were now down with Randy and Ted along with our parents who were always invited to the after party and I could hear "JEFFREY HARDY DON'T YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME AND I MEAN IT" come out of Matt who was acutally running from Jeff who was sing at the top of his lungs "PANTS ON THE GROUND PANTS ON THE GROUND LOOKIN LIKE A FOOL WITH YOUR PANTS ON THE GROUND" I could only shake my head...

Thats when Cody and Kelly made their presence known to us...

"I thought you would have already popped by now." Cody told Stephanie

"Stuff it, Cody." Stephanie responded.

"Wow that brat really does look like her father. I feel sorry for her." Cody told me

"How dare you talk to her like that!" Steph demanded.

"I can talk to her however I want." Cody responded getting in her face.

"No you can't. She is not your wife anymore. You can not tell her what to do or talk to her like that." Stephanie snapped.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, bitch!" Cody growled.

"Cody! Get away from my sister and my wife!" Randy snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Cody snapped back.

"Cody, you've been warned once, If you lay a hand on either one of them. I will have you removed from the Arena." Stephanie McMahon stated from behind him.

"I don't really care." Cody stated low enough for me and Stephanie to hear.

"Leave Shanna and the baby alone." Stephanie stated.

Cody looked at Stephanie and I and took that as my cue to move over towards Randy. I was not afraid of Cody, but I was afraid for him. Paul, Shawn, Randy, Brett, Ted and a few other guys were surrounding us. I know that if he tried to touch me he would be taken out.

"I hope for Ted's sake that the baby you're carrying is his." Cody stated.

"I know who the father of my baby is and I'm not a slut like her." Stephanie snarled at him while pointing to Kelly.

"I wouldn't be calling her names if I were you." Cody stated angrily.

"I calls them like I sees them." Stephanie responded.

"Bitch!" Cody stated as he swung and slapped her across the face.

Paul and Shawn caught Stephanie before she fell to the ground and moved her cause at the moment his hand touched her, Ted and Randy went after him. After the fight was broken up, Ted, Randy, Stephanie, Cody, Kelly and I were pulled into Vince's office.

"What the hell happened out there?" Vince demanded to know.

"I stood up to protect Shanna and Ava when Cody first approached us. Then he started a verbal argument with me and after I called him on it, he slapped me." Stephanie told Vince.

"Do the rest of you agree with that?" he asked. and the rest of us nodded our heads in agreement and Cody and Kelly were now taken out of the arena by securtiy

Steph's face was red from where Cody just slapped her I was glad she was okay Ted just pulled her into his arms and she was now in pain and Ted left to go and get a medic while I was now wrapped up in Randy's arms with Ava inbetween us. We had to head to the hospital since Steph was in labor. I can't believe that Codty just slapped Steph and we are now in the waiting room at the hospital awating to hear any news on Steph and the baby who from the looks of it our neice was making her debut tonight.

As we were waiting I called Eve who I am pretty close to and she loves to watch Ava for us when we are in meetings with the creative team and any other time as well and asked her if she wouldn't mind taking Ava back to our hotel room and keep here there that way both set of grandparents can be here to hear the news on our neice's birth and all. Eve had actually cut me off and said "Shanna I am more than happy too" As we were still waiting I started having really bad cramps again and was actually doubled over in pain and gripping Randy's hand pretty tight and didn't even notice that Brett went to find a nurse.

"Breathe honey nice and slow hon...keep breathing slowly hon" Randy told me while he rubbed his hand up and down my back

"Randy I need to see a doctor now something isn't right" I told him as he pressed a kiss to my forehead

"Brett went to get a nurse hon" Randy told me and held me close

"Hi Shanna I am Naytala whats wrong?" she asked

"Really sharp pains I am only 14 weeks" I told her

"I would feel better if you would let us check you out since you are here is that okay?" Naytala asked me

I could only nod my head and Randy and I followed her back she was helping me walk along with Randy. As we followed the nurse back to a room I could hear Ted encourage Stephanie to push and then heard the soft cry of my niece as she made her way into this world. I couldn't help but smile. The pains I was having weren't like contractions they were actually in my upper stomach near my ribs. We were waiting on the doctor to come in to take a look at me and after meeting Dr. Gentry who said everything looks okay but with the pains that I was describing she wanted to do a sono to check on the baby and my gall bladder and appendix to make sure they weren't the problem.

"Shanna how many weeks are you hon?" Dr Gentry asked me as she started on the sono

"14 weeks and 3 days we weren't all that careful after Ava was born and we had sex that week that she was born I wasn't torn and my bleeding had basically stopped we didn't expect to get pregnant that quickly" I told her and I felt Randy squeeze my hand and kissed my temple

"Well the baby is fine and content and very healthy I did locate the sorce of the problem" Dr Gentry stated as she cleaned off my stomach

"Whats wrong Doc?" Randy questioned

"Well your gall bladder is inflamed and you have gall stones I would like to remove them for the sake of the baby and you as well Shanna" Dr Gentry told me "If thats okay with you and Randy"

I could only nod my head as the tears slipped down my cheeks my doctor must have noticed "Shanna you will be okay the baby wil be okay you would be in over night then down for two weeks after that I suggest that you don't lift over 14 pounds but other than that I know you have a little one" she told me

"Thats fine when can you do this Dr Gentry and Randy will you call Steph and Vince and let them know hon?" I asked

"We can do the surgery now we have been quiet all night we just had a baby be born I will be doing the surgery and before you ask Randy you can be with her before the surgery and after in recovery then spend the night as well. Dr Gentry told us and stood up and walked to the door and asked for her nurse to come in and prep me and Randy told me that he was going to step out and make the calls and let the rest of the family know whats going on.

Randy just stepped out only to come right back in with Ted who had the baby in his arms. Taylor Elizabeth DiBiase is so cute and tiny in her daddy's arms I gave Ted a hug the best I could and he pressed a kiss to my forehead and I just told him to give Steph my love and congrats and watched Randy and Ted head out as the nurse walked in to start an IV and take my vitals.

I don't remember much after that I was out like a light and starting to come to. I could hear the baby's heartbeat that was steady and strong and moving as well within me. Randy was holding my hand and stomach and talking to the nurse

"Randy" I moaned

"Sweetie hey you how do you feel?" Randy asked me

"Okay in pain how is the baby and why in the blue hell do I have Pants on the ground stuck in my head and The Hardy's chasing each other?" I asked and Randy just chuckled at me

"Well the baby is fine and doing great well while we were still at the arena Jeff was chasking Matt singing that hon" Randy told me then kissed me on my forehead "I love you hon"

"I love you too" I stated and started to drift back off to sleep

I as finally transfered back up to my room and the nurses were sweet enough to find me a pair of scrubs that I could sleep in I was complaining of the gown I had on and they had also pulled down the queen size bed so I could sleep next to and in my husbands arms that night. I was also complaining that Randy was still wearing his shirt and complained to him.

"Randy I hate it when you wear a shirt to bed. I want to feel the smooth skin against mine hon" I told him and he just chuckled at me even more we had heard some of the nurses talking and how hot they though Randy and Teddy were.

"What and have all the nurses slip and fall in their own drool hon we can't have that now can we hon?" Randy questioned as he slipped his sweatshirt on as he also put his lighter into his pocket I knew where he was headed "Do you need anything honey?"

"No but hon will you please cut back and try to stop smoking while I am pregnant again hon?" I asked him

"Sure baby anything for you be back in a bit try to sleep hon" Randy told me and kissed me quickly

I quickly fell asleep after Randy left and didn't even feel him climb back in next to me. Next thing I knew I was being woken up by Dr. Gentry.

"Sorry to wake you Shanna" Dr Gentry stated

"Thats okay we are normally up at this time anyways Randy wake up hon" I stated

"You know hon its a down day...I want to sleep" Randy just mumbled "Oh screw it we have to travel as well"

I couldn't help but laugh and so did Dr Gentry who was listening to the baby who was very content.


	45. Chapter 45

Randy's POV

**Randy's thoughts**

Its the day of Wrestlemania and I really didn't want to leave my wife or sister alone for that matter with things still unresovled with Cody and Kelly but didn't thing to much of it since both Ted and I have asked Hunter and Shawn since they didn't have matches to stay with the girls while we were in our Match tonight against Cody but iwth that now out of the way and Cody who is now out of Legacy and now on Smackdown along with Kelly things would go smoothly now in our lives. Shanna is now 14 weeks pregnant with our second child and I for one couldn't wait to have this pregnancy over with. For the last two days she hasn't been feeling well and with the after party now in full affect Matt Hardy was running from Jeff who had a bit to much to drink who was yelling Pants on the Ground and I just shook my head at the two of them Jeff had finally caught up with Matt and yanked his pants down and was laughing at Matt till Matt stood up and yanked Jeffs down. It wasn't long till Cody made an appearance with Kelly and Cody thing got into it with Steph the wrong thing to do after he slapped the shit out of my sister who was caught before falling to the ground by Hunter and Shawn Ted and I went after him and once again he had the shit beat out of him we are now at the hospital waiting to hear news on Steph and the baby. Shanna had called Eve to see if she would come and get Ava so both of our parents would be there for the news of Taylor when she arrived and all. Eve was more than happy to and said that she would stay till someone made it to the room and not to rush back that she had it all covered.

Shan has been having pains all day and was actually doubled over in front of me in pain and Brett went to find a nurse and we were now being checked out by a doctor, and now having a sono my wife was in tears not knowing what was wrong and I had tears as well but they hadn't spilled yet. Dr Gentry found the problem and it was Shan's gall bladder and it was inflamed and she had gall stones and they needed to come out and she also said that she scould do Shan's surgery now and that I was able to stay with her before and after her surgery in recovery and also in the room tonight. I called Steph and Vince and told them and they both said to take it easy and take care of Shanna and take two weeks off if we needed longer we could have it.

I was in the waiting room about to lose it my parents had stayed with me as Shan's headed back to the hotel and to take care of Ava I was to call Diane and tell her when Shan was in recovery and all and I told her I would and thanks for taking care of Ava and they both said no problem and they headed out and then said that since they were driving back to St. Louis that they would take Ava and care for her till we got night seemed to drag on I had a niece who was so cute and so tiny in my arms I had finally been able to hold her as I was in the room with Steph while Shan was in surgery I felt bad but knew Shanna would understand since she would be able to hold her soon herself.

Shan was now in her room the baby was healthy Shan was doing okay in a bit of pain but doing okay. I headed out to the truck to smoke and told Shan I would cut back if not quit like I did when Shan was pregnant with Ava I owe my wife and kids that I knew I had to stop. I just walked back in a few minutes later and Shan was out like a light and sleeping on her side I curled up behind her and held her all night till the doc came in to check Shanna over who was doing great and so was the baby...we are now free to head home we are actually now driving home along with Ted, Steph and the baby...this should be a very interesting drive home, Brett and Nikki and Evan and Ambyr as well


	46. Chapter 46

**No One's POV**

**The Trip Home**

The trip home from Wrestlemania was going to be interesting thats for sure. Both Shanna and Stephanie were released from the hopsital along with baby Taylor who is perfect. The girls were talking in Shanna's room and Ambyr has let the secert that she and Evan were holding onto that they had gotten married and she couldn't wait to have their baby and so far they hadn't found out what they were having just yet. The guys had taken off once Steph needed to nurse Taylor and all three were claiming that they had to go and grab our luggage from the hotel check out and then go and get a carseat for Taylor...

Everyone was finally loaded and we were about to head out. Brett and Nikki were driving Brett's Escalde that they had driven out to Wrestlemania they offered to take all the luggage so that way everyone else was more comfy and Randy's H3 Alpha and all. Since they were all traveling together it was great and plus Brett had the room since Evan and Amybr were in Evan's mustang cobra.

Once everyone was loaded Taylor was in between Shanna and Stephanie who were trying to get comfy with pillows and complaing that Randy was driving not that he is a bad driver but he loves to speed...Ted on the other hand was in charge of the radio and since Taylor was sleeping it was down low and all...Soon the girls fell asleep...

"Randal Keith Orton! If you don't slow this car down I will smack you." Stephanie stated as she woke up and noticed how fast they were going.

"I'm only going 80 mph." Randy responded in his own defense.

"And that's 10 over the speed limit." Stephanie argued. "Plus your niece is in this car as well as your wife and unborn child."

"Baby, slow down please." Shanna pleaded.

"Alright, alright." Randy gave up and slowed down

"Thanks hon" Shanna responded

"We're the one's driving here." Ted and Randy said at the same time.

"And we're the ones who gave birth to your children." Stephanie and Shanna both stated.

"Fine! You win this round." Randy responded.

"By the way, we need to stop so that I can change and feed Taylor." Stephanie stated.

"Great!" Randy responded sarcasticlly as Ted chuckled.

Stephanie, who was sitting behind Randy and Shanna, who was sitting behind Ted, each smacked their brothers upside their heads. Randy and Ted exchanged looks before asking the girls what that was for.

"For being smartasses." Steph and Shanna answered.

Once Taylor was fed and changed she was a happy camper in the arms of her daddy who was very content in holding his daughter. The girls looked at each other once Randy and Ted both got out of the car and they started play fighting which along with Brett, and Cena who had joined everyone for the ride home since he was going back to St. Louis and spend time with Randy and Shanna. Since John is known for his music and the girls deciced that they needed something new to listen to. Shan asked Brett for his car keys and he handed them over no questions asked and she sneaked the cd's of Johns away from Brett's car to the front seat of the H3 that she as quickly locked the car and headed in to join the rest of the family. Shanna sent a text to Stephanie to let her know that the task of new music was done and Stephanie just started to laugh and both Randy and John look at both girls knowing them that they were up to something how little did they know that they were right. Ted was lost in his daughter as he was still holding her. Shortly after they had all finished lunch the girls climbed in the front seat to drive and both Randy and Ted shook their heads not knowing what was in store for them. Everyone decided not to drive any more that night, both Shan and Stephanie were worn out from being in the car for 5 hours already and needed to rest more and Nikki was complaining that she didn't feel good either. Once finding a hotel and checking in Shanna was able to get a suite that had two bedrooms and a living room and they shared that with Ted, Steph and the baby while Brett and Nikki had a connecting room with John and Evan and Ambyr were across the hall from Shanna and Randy.

After unloading the girls were in the living room all talking and it was nice a quiet since Taylor was sleeping and the guys were across the hall in Brett's room playing on the Wii that they had brought along on this trip and the girls were shaking their heads as they could the guys yelling about Mario Kart on the Wii that Randy and Ted were both dominating on...

"Okay I have a quick question for you girls" Nikki stated

"Whats up Nikki?" Shanna asks

"I don't know how to ask or how to put it?" Nikki responed

"Hon it can't be that bad...at all" Stephanie added while smiling at Shanna

"You three may not see it that way?" Nikki stated

"Nikki hon its okay its just us girls is everything okay with you and Brett?" Ambyr questioned as she noticed the tears falling down Nikki's cheeks

"I don't know how to say this, but I think I might be pregnant." Nikki blurted out

"Have you taken a test sweetie?" Stephanie asked while moving to sit down beside Nikki as Shanna got up and sat down on the other side of her and both gave her a hug

"No I don't know if I should I am late about 3 weeks and nervous and all I know that it will scare Brett to no end" Nikki said while wiping her tears from her face

"Nikki I have a test in my medical bag if you want to take it hon with us all in here its up to you hon and Brett wont be scared" Ambyr said and Nikki just nodded her yes to the test and Amybr got up and headed to her and Evan's room only to return a few minutes later with her bag and handed the test to Nikki. Nikki stood up and walked into the bathroom and took the test and walked back out after making sure the door was locked and laid the test on the coffee table and they just waited and a few minutes later there laid a positive pregnancy test.

"What am I going to say to Brett?" Nikki questioned as she picked up the test and just stared at it

"Just tell him hon he will be happy look how good he is with Ava and now Taylor hon?" Stephanie stated as there was a knock on the door and Nikki picked up the test and placed it in her purse and answered the door and it was Brett standing there with a rose in his hands and handed it to her.

"I love you baby" Brett told her and pulled her into his arms

"I love you too hon we need to talk and now honey don't worry its nothing bad" Nikki told him and smiled at the girls and they all smiled back

As Brett and Nikki went on a walk and found a bench to sit down on while Nikki looked into Brett's eyes her tears started to form again and Brett put his arms around her.

"Brett I'm pregnant hon" Nikki told him and she could now feel the tears sliding down her cheeks

"What hon?" Brett asked not sure if he heard Nikki right

"We are pregnant honey" Nikki told him

"Wow hon...I didn't know you were late babe...are you feeling okay have you seen a doctor yet?" Brett asked

"Not yet I just found out today hon a few minutes before you knocked on the door and I was scared to see your reaction babe." Nikki told Brett who had wrapped his arms around her

"Well this is good news hon I can't wait...when we get home you need to see a doc or better yet see Amybr while she is here and then we need to tell Steph and Vince honey" Brett told her and Nikki agreed so she wouldn't be wrestling anymore. As they headed to bed that night they were both excited and Nikki had placed a call to one of the female doctors that travels with Raw to be checked out in the morning as they were all in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

The next morning Ted's phone was ringing and it was Stephanie McMahon who wanted to know if Steph and Ted were okay with introducing Taylor and after talking about it for a few they were okay since they were already there and since the show was on Monday it was fine since it was four days away. Randy had recieved he same call and Shan was fine with that as well and she had called her mom to have them bring Ava out.

Brett and Nikki were also busy as Nikki had an appointment with one of the Dr's who travel with Raw and after heading to the appointment at the local hospital and checking in and as they waited they talked quietly and decided that since the girls already knew that if they test did come back posititve that they would go ahead and tell everyone after their exam. It wasn't long and the nurse called out Nikki's name and waited for them to follow her back to an exam room as they waited again for the doctor Brett's phone rang it was Ted telling him that they were now on Raw monday night and Brett said that they would be there. Well the test that Nikki took at the hotel the night before was right she was 6 weeks pregnant and both Nikki and Brett couldn't be happier they left the hospital with a sono pic in hand and had called Stephanie McMahon to talk to her and headed to the arena as she was there doing work and sat down with her to let her know of the pregnancy then headed back to the hotel to tell everyone else.

*Monday Night Raw*

Monday night was now here and everyone was at the arena as it was also draft night. Randy, Brett, and Ted knew they were safe as the girls were as well. Yes even though they were personal assitatants to the boys they could still get drafted as everyone was included in the draft no matter what this year. Nikki was nervous enough being 6 weeks pregnant the nerves were flying high as she was still on Raw and one of the first draft picks was her sister Brie has been drafted to Smackdown leaving her on Raw by herself. Evan was also drafted but he came to Raw from ECW and Amybr was more than happy to have him on Raw now instead of ECW. Even though Cody and Kelly had been let go of Raw at Wrestlemania they had a small chance of being drafted back to Raw from SmackDown and Randy and Ted had already voiced their concerns to Vince and they were staying on SmackDown or going to ECW but not Raw. John was staying on Raw as well as Triple H, Shawn Michaels and both Hardys are now on Raw along with Helms and Shannon Moore who just returned. There was a huge surprise to everyone that night as well one of Randy's closets friends was returning to Raw and that was Mark Jindrak.

As the night went on the arena when black and a few lights were going so Legacy could make their way to the ring to announce the arrival of Taylor and introduce Ava to the Raw family. Shanna and Steph were already in the ring when Voices went on and the lights came up as everyone could see that Legacy was in the ring and ready to go for the night.

"I would like everyone to meet the newest tinyest members of Legacy my daughter Taylor who as of today is a week old and both mom and baby are doing great" Ted stated as he brought Stephanie into his arms and placed a kiss on the top of Taylor's head.

"As you all know 14 weeks ago Shanna and I welcomed our daughter Ava into the world and she is getting pretty big already but the newest member of Legacy isn't even born yet as Shanna and I are pregnant again." Randy told the crowd and you could hear "AWE" coming from around the arena

Brett and Nikki were in the ring as well and Brett took the mic from Ted and started to talk to Nikki and she nodded her head and Brett addressed the crowd "As of last night I found out that my girl Nikki is pregnant as well so it looks like we have two new members not even born yet Randy. Nikki you have made me the happiest man alive will you marry me?" Brett asked as he got down on one knee and proposed to Nikki who started to cry and nodded her head yes and then finally spoke into the mic and told Brett yes. The night was just full of suprises on Raw.


	47. Chapter 47

**No One's POV**

The months have flown by and both Shanna and Nikki were blossming in their pregnancies. Amybr had given birth a few months before and Naytala Jane was so cute and a combo between Ambyr and Evan and just a joy to be around so happy. As of the moment both Ava and Taylor were crashed out sleeping Ava was in her crib and at 7 1/2 months has the combo looks of her parents and Taylor at 5 months old is crashed out against her Aunt Nikki and they were both sleeping in the guest room at Shanna and Randy's house where everyone was gathering for the night.

Shanna and Stephanie were in the nursery putting the final touches on the room as Shanna was due in just under 2 1/2 months and she was just glowing. They had just gotten back from the doctor's office for a regular check for the pregnancy and had a sono done and since Randy was at home with Ava. They were able to find out what Shanna and Randy were having and come to find out they were having a boy and by the time they got home they were giggly to no end and both boys were looking at their wives and shaking their heads as they could hear the girls laughing in the nursery.

"So Shan what do you guys hav picked out for names?" Stephanie asked as she placed a hand on her sister in law's stomach that held the unborn baby

"Well for a girl its Rebecca Krystal and for a boy we can't decide between Ethan Randal or Xavier Randy and personally I am surprised we don't have and RKO picked out hon" Shanna told her while giving Stephanie a hug

"How about Ryan Keith, Randal Kendall and call him Kendall or Robert Kendall and call him Rob hon" Randy stated from the door "Love the room baby and where is everyone?"

"Thanks babe well the girls are sleeping along with Nikki and we are here waiting on everyone else hon" Shanna stated as Randy wrapped his arms around Shanna and his hands drifted down to the baby

"Well I am here Brett is out getting more ice and Ambyr and Evan with Naytala just pulled up hon" Ted stated from the door and walked in to pull his wife into his arms

"Naytala is here" both girls squealed and took off out of the nursery leaving both Randy and Ted laughing at their wives again and just shaking their heads

"You know Shan is having another girl right Randy?" Ted said to him as he looked at the door

"I don't know Ted, the girls seem to know something and Shanna isn't carrying the baby as high as she did with Ava and plus she is huge we could be having twins" Randy responded

"I heard that Randal" Shanna stated from the door way

"I love you Shanna" Randy said quickly

"Nice save and yes we do know something but not telling hon" Shanna said before turning to leave while Randy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him

"Tell me baby please" Randy was pleading with Shanna

"Fine Steph come here please" Shanna called out

"Whats up?" Steph asked as she came back into the room with Naytala in her arms

"Okay this doesn't leave this room but we are having a boy honey" Shanna stated and smiled at Randy

"What how could you find out baby? I thought we agreed to be surprised hon?" Randy said as he wrapped his arms back around Shanna

"Sorry babe you know how I hate surprises and well...I want to be prepared hon" Shanna told Randy

"I know hon sorry wow a boy" Randy stated "I love you honey"

**The Beginning of October**

The last two months have just flown by and Shanna was now two weeks away from her due date and Stephanie decided that the girls needed a day at the spa and the guys had gathered at Randy and Shanna's as Ava was sleeping when Shanna left with Stephanie to go to the spa meeting Ambyr and Nikki there.

"How are you feeling hon?" Stephanie asked

"Worn out tired and want this little guy here...oh that hurt" Shanna stated

"Whats wrong hon?" Steph questioned

"That was...ugh....another contraction call Randy and Dr Gaumer please" Shanna responded

While Steph called Randy and Shanna's doctor Shanna called her mom who headed over to her place to take care of Ava and Taylor since Ted and Stephanie were going to be in the delievry room with Shanna and Randy while Shanna was in labor. They headed to the hospital with Nikki and Ambyr close behind them.

After arriving at the hospital Randy and Ted were waiting on the girls to arrive and Randy helps Shanna out and the four of them head up to labor and delivery as Shanna stepped out of Steph's truck her water broke and she started to have more contractions. After getting admitted and hooked up to the moniters. Soon Dr Gaumer walked in to check on Shanna and how she was progressing Ted stepped out as Steph stayed in with Randy and Shanna.

"Well Shan you are dilated to an 8 and 100% effaced hon do you want your epidural hon?" Dr Gaumer asked

"Yes I do the contractions are painful and not fun" Shanna stated and tried to smile but another contraction came on

"I can get that done for you now the doctor is acutally in the hall waiting hon. I will send Ted back in as well. I will be back in a hour to check on you sweetie" Dr Gaumer said as she told the other doctor that Shanna wanted her epidural

After getting the epidural in place Shanna was now resting and in a more pleasant mood not killing both Randy and Ted's hands any more and soon Shanna started to feel pressure and asked Randy to get her nurse and it was only a few minutes later when Dr Gaumer came in to see how Shanna was doing and once she checked her it was time to push.

"Shan its time to push hon. Steph I want you to help Shan breathe, Randy and Ted please hold her hands and support her neck while my nurses with help with the holding the legs. When you feel like you need to push go ahead Shanna" Dr Gaumer instructed.

Only after a few minutes of pushing and 15 minutes later we heard the soft cry of a newborn baby. After the baby was cleaned up and weighed he was placed back in Shanna's arms who had tears streaming down her face along with Randy as he sat down on the bed next to his wife.

"What are we going to call this little one honey?" Randy asked Shanna as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead

"Well I know you like Xavier and I like Ryan or Randal how about I don't know Teddy what do you think?" Shanna asked

"Well how about Randal Kendall Orton that way we have an RKO in the family guys?" Ted stated as he pulled Stephanie into his arms and held her.

"Okay we have it our little guys name is Randal Kendall Orton and we can call him Kendall honey" Shanna stated

Randal Kendall Orton was born at 1:10 pm October 1, 2010 weighing in at 6 lbs even and 22 inches long and very healthy. Soon the whole family was gathered in Shan's room to meet the newest member of the Orton family and hold Randal Kendall Orotn. Over the next few days Shanna was released and everyone was settled in at home.

**December 2010**

The months were slowly going by and Nikki was more than ready to have the baby she and Brett had found out that they were having a boy and picked the name Bryan Michael out, and had the nursery all set up and were just waiting on the birth of their little one.

"Brett wake up honey its time" Nikki stated as she felt her water break

"Babe you sure why are the sheets wet?" Brett asked

"Water broke hosp...ugh....now"Nikki stated as she worked her way through a contraction

Nikki was in labor right on her Due Date on Dec 2, 2010. After being in labor for 4 hours she and Brett gave birth to Bryan Michael DiBiase was now here weighing in at 7lbs 10 oz and 20 inches long and healthy.

This year has brough joy and new lives into the world. Stay tuned to see what goes one next

**A/N We want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. We have had fun writting this story there is a sequal but its not up yet so stay tuned it will be up shortly...**

**Legacy's Sweetie and Krista Hardy**


End file.
